I am NOT a Phan!
by Phan3145
Summary: REWRITTEN! Erica and Hailey went to the movies and were hit by a car. Now, something strange has happened, Hailey is in Erica's fantasy, The Phantom of the Opera. How did she get here, why is she, and more importantly how does she get home? If she isn't already dead that is. And what about Erica? All of your favorite characters are here! Erik, Christine, Raoul, and some new OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm going back to edit all my chapters so I had to delete them. Sorry, and I will also be changing my two OC's because I no longer really speak to Hailey for reasons I'm not going into. It sucks that I remember writing this story with her and laughing at our jokes so I'm taking us out of it, but leaving the dialogue, so it doesn't really hurt as much. Your patience and understanding is much appreciated! 8D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My name is Hailey. I have dark brown hair with brown eyes to match. I'm 5'6 feet tall, and I guess you could say that I'm a tad bit of a smartass. I can have the demeanor of a saint, but I'm not a doormat. I have a very quirky sense of humor, and I tend to let my imagination wander off leash at times. What can I say, I'm a bit of a dreamer...but I never thought my dreams would be _this_ vivd.

I was just hit by a car, literally, and my best friend died in front of me. Strangely enough though, I am still alive. I don't feel any pain, except in my back and a couple of other places; it feels like I literally hit the ground running. I hear many voices around me that I don't recognize at all, and as I open my eyes the question that I've been asking since I came back into consciousness slips out of my mouth, "Where am I?"

**...**

"Oh, thank God," a pretty blonde girl with blue eyes said as she leaned over me. "We thought we lost you there for a moment."

"What...?," I asked weakly. "What are you talking about?"

Before the blonde girl could say anything a handsome man, with brown shoulder length hair and blue eyes, stepped in. He leaned over me as well and said, "I'm terribly sorry Mademoiselle, I was driving my carriage and lost control of the horses. While I was trying to get them under control I didn't see you and one of my horses hit you full force, nothing is broken is it?"

I slowly sat up and saw that I was on a sidewalk next to a cobblestone street, with carriages being pulled on it. My eyes narrowed in confusion. _Carriages, cobblestone road, where in the world am I?_

The man in front of me stared at me and asked again, "Mademoiselle is anything broken, are you alright?"

Coming out of my daze I shook my head and said, "I'm fine, but my mind is a little foggy. Where am I?" _Play it cool Hailey, _I kept repeating to myself so I wouldn't freak out.

"You are in Paris, France in front of none other than the world renowned _Opera Populaire_. My name is Raoul, and I am the new Patron of the _Opera Populaire_."

I forced my eyes not to widen as he told me this, I was in...talking to...WHAT?! Before I could scream these exact thoughts the blonde girl piped in again and said, "I'm Meg, this is Joseph, and that is Anthony. I am head Ballerina at the _Opera Populaire,_ and Joseph and Anthony are stage hands there as well. Oh, dear she looks pale, let's take her inside and get her some water."

Before I knew what was happening the young stage hand named Anthony had picked me up and was carrying me inside, while Raoul walked alongside him, still questioning me. "Don't worry, mademoiselle, we will take good care of you. If I may inquire what is your name?"

"Hailey." I said staring at him as he smiled at me.

"That is a strange name," he said looking as if he was thinking. I felt dread well up in my stomach as I knew his next question would be where I was from.

Thankfully, before Raoul could ask Anthony stepped in, "That's an English name, but from your accent, I'm guessing that you must be from overseas. It isn't one that I've heard before."

I shook my head eagerly; West Virginia, born and raised. I felt relief wash over me as I realized Raoul didn't say anything else. _Thank you ANTHONY!_

I took a moment to look at Anthony, _really_ look at him. He was probably between 5'7 and 5'8 foot tall with Shaggy dark brown hair, green eyes, and a smile I will _never_ forget. Apparently he was strong; he was carrying me without a falter in his breathing or in his step. As he's carrying me I notice something different, I'm wearing an old 1800's dress that is a light brown color. It is simple, not elegant in anyway, but if I had to wear a dress in this time it was perfect. I was focusing on this new realization and before I even realized it, the doors to the Opera house were opening.

We walked into the Opera house and my mouth dropped open as I openly gaped for a moment; it was beautiful. Gold was shaped and molded into beautiful sculptures that gleamed and glistened in the bright sunlight, and the foyer was huge, crowded with people bustling about everywhere. Everything was so elegant; the movies had nothing on the actual palace itself.

I was carried to a room with several beds in it and sat down, this must be the dormitories. I was left alone so Meg could get me something to drink. How I wish I could take a picture of all of this, I want to remember it forever and show...Erica. No, I couldn't do that; she was gone.

At that moment my situation hit me full force, why was I here? Why was _I_, Hailey,_ here_? This was Erica's biggest dream, to be here and meet the Phantom, or anybody really. Why did she die and not get to see this, while I lived and am able to see something nobody else has? If I should be anywhere I should be in the production of '_Howl's Moving Castle,_' or any other animated film. _That_ was my passion, not music and theatre.

"Here, drink this," Meg said, interrupting my thoughts as she returned and pushed a glass of water in my face.

I drank slowly, trying not to cry as thoughts of home and what happened began to swirl in my head. When I had finished Meg took a hold of my hand and hesitantly asked, "Hailey, do you have somewhere to go...? I mean, for some reason I feel like you're on your own here."

I took a breath and did the sensible thing, "To tell the truth Meg, no. I don't have anywhere to go."

At this Meg suddenly stood and yelled, "Mamma! Mamma, I must speak with you!" A tall woman, who looked to be in her thirties, with her long brown hair braided hanging down past her waist and a black dress on, strode into the room, looking at Meg questionably. This was Madame Giry.

"Mamma," Meg began, "this is Hailey, the girl who was hit by that carriage, and she has nowhere to go. It was our new patron's fault that this happened so we are partly responsible as well, so may she please stay here with us?"

The woman sighed, "Now Meg, you know that we simply can't just take anybody in off the streets. She has to have some type of skill that could be useful to the Opera or the new managers simply won't allow it."

"New managers?" Meg questioned.

Madame Giry nodded slightly, "The rumors are true, our manager is retiring."

Meg looked as though the thought scared her senseless, going pale before saying, "What about the Pha-"

Madame Giry swiftly cut her off saying, "Meg, that is not something we discuss in front of our guest."

Knowing what little I did about 'The Phantom of the Opera' I knew what she was going to say, so I did something a little desperate and crazy. "There's no need to reprimand her Madame Giry, I know about the Phantom."

Madame Giry turned and stared at me suspiciously then asked, "How do you know about him?"

I gulped, how was I going to explain this? I took a shot in the dark and said, "When my friend and I came here from...overseas...we read a newspaper article about some mischief that was going on here. They blamed it on a mysterious Opera Ghost called the Phantom. My friend was quite infatuated with the story, actually." _That's the understatement of the millenia!_

Madame Giry seemed to relax at hearing this; she must believe me. After taking a deep breath she said, "What about this friend of yours, can't you stay with her?"

I shook my head, not wanting to say the words. I prayed she understood...but apparently not.

"Why not?" she asked, fixing me with a suspicious glare.

I stiffened, futilely attempting to swallow the lump beginning to form in my throat. Geez, no one could cut me a break could they? My eyes blinked rapidly as hot tears stung them, and I bit into the inside of my bottom lip to will them away. "She...she died...qui-quite recently. I couldn't..." I shook my head, quickly swiping my nose on the back of my shaking hand. My mouth opened to continue my explanation, but the words seemed to die in my throat.

"Hailey what is it?" Meg asked, "Are you alright?"

"I couldn't do anything to stop it!" I choked out, "God knows I would have traded my life for hers, and to have to sit there and watch the life leave her eyes..."

Finally giving in I buried my face into my hands as quiet, violent sobs wracked my body. I distantly felt an arm wrap around my shoulders as a hand rubbed my arm comfortingly, but I took no notice. I never really cried over anything, but this was something I never even thought I would have to experience.

As Madame Giry frowned, she looked at me again, as if in a new light. "Can you dance or sing? Do you have any special talents?"

I sniffled as I wiped my eyes, looking up at her with bleary vision. I did take dancing lessons when I was younger, but that was long ago. I guess I had a decent voice, but not one for the opera house. One talent I _did_ have, however, was one I was definitely confident in. "I can draw."

"Draw?" Meg asked looking at me curiously.

"Anything," I said looking at Madame Giry. "Animals, people, landscape; anything you could think of."

Madame Giry thought about this for a moment and Meg's grip tightened on me slightly. Finally Madame Giry said, "Posters. You can draw our posters and any extra scenery we may need. It would save the Opera house money we spend on new posters every performance. You will even be paid a bit since we'll have money to spare now, along with your room and board of course."

I smiled and said, "Really, I can stay?" Madame Giry nodded and Meg squealed in my ear while she hugged me.

"There are some rules you must know." Madame Giry said as she stood in the doorway. I gave her my full attention, which, I have to admit, was something I hardly ever did. Like I said, I let my mind wander.

"The first thing you should know, the Opera Ghost is not someone you should mess with; and yes, he is real. The second rule, when I give the order for all girls to go to their dormitories that means go and stay there. In your case you will be sharing a dormitory with Meg, so simply follow her. My third and final rule," she paused and walked over to me. She placed her hand on my shoulder and said, "I am a mother to my a daughter and anyone else who will ask it of me. If you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me, okay?"

"Thank you Madame Giry." I said, genuinely smiling.

Madame Giry and Meg left the dormitory shortly after, returning to rehearsals for...what was it? _Hannibal_... yes that was it, and before I could catch my breath Joseph and Anthony knocked on the door then entered the room. I sat up and tried to look like I hadn't had a break down ten minutes ago, but I think they saw through the facade.

Anthony came to stand beside me and bowed slightly then said, "Hello Hailey, how are you feeling?"

Before I could answer him Joseph, who I suspected was the infamous Joseph Buquet, hit Anthony upside the head and said, "What are you doing boy, bowing to the girl? A simple nod would suffice, it's not like she's worth more than any of the other girls in this Opera house."

Okay, I know I said I had the demeanor of a saint, but I tend to have a relatively short fuse, as well. Shall we say...two inches at best? There aren't very many things that get under my skin, but I couldn't help but quirk a challenging eyebrow up at this man as my jaw clenched.

Before I could stand and call this horse's ass every name under the sun, Anthony thankfully jumped at the chance. "Monsieur Buquet, if you are only going to insult the girl then leave. I don't know why you are here in the first place."

Buquet shrugged and said, "I just wanted to see the girl...see how she was doing after such an accident."

"I'm fine, thanks" I said making it sound more like I was flinging an insult at him.

Buquet took notice of this and sneered, "Well as long as the _princess_ is okay, I'll return to my post now. I suppose Monsieur Baudin, you wish to stay longer?" Anthony nodded, _so his last name is Baudin?_

Joseph sighed then continued, "Fine, fine, you owe me for covering your shift boy."

Joseph staggered off down the hallway and I snickered a bit at the sound of his footsteps; drunkard. Anthony looked at me and said, "I heard you are going to be the new art designer."

I flopped back on the bed as I chimed, "News travels fast here, doesn't it?"

Anthony laughed saying, "I'm a stagehand, it's my job to know everything that goes on in this Opera house." Anthony paused a moment, hesitantly he asked, "So, would you like a tour? O-of the Opera house?"

I bolted up and out of the bed, startling Anthony as I beamed, "Of course! This place is an artist's paradise; I'd love to learn every inch of it."

Anthony showed me the foyer first and we worked our way back. I didn't know when I agreed to take this tour that I was with a history buff on the subject of the construction of this place. Surprisingly, most things I had already known, one of the stories Erica had mentioned about the Phantom talked of him designing the Opera himself. If I remembered the correct surname of the designer, the Phantom did in fact design the whole shebang.

When we reached the last room about which Anthony could relay any information, he grinned then exclaimed, "I have one more place to show you, and this is the best by far."

I followed Anthony all the way back to the front hall, but instead of going up the grand staircase he pulled me to a small door that was disguised to look like the wall, and we started ascending a few flights of wooden stairs.

As we went Anthony remarked, "I found this a few years back when I was snooping around, these stairs go all the way to the roof, but our stop is much sooner."

Anthony opened one of the small doors for me, and when I stepped through I saw we were on the catwalks. "Welcome to my world," Anthony said with a small smile on his face.

"This is where you work?" I asked as I looked around. Believe it or not it was really cool up here; it gave you the feeling of walking on air.

I heard Anthony's footsteps behind me and his deep laugh, "You are looking the wrong way." I looked at him quizzically as he turned my body to the side, when his eyes left mine and looked ahead I did too.

"Wow," I breathed as the whole theatre was a glow in front of me. The ballerinas were practicing their 'slave girl' routine below, and the red velvet seats with gold outlining them reminded me of a sunset back home. I moved into a sitting position, letting my feet dangle over the side while I gazed out, the view was amazing.

Anthony plopped down beside me smiling like a goof, "It's nice up here, huh? You should be up here during a performance, the actors may not be able to see the audience, but we can. You'd be surprised how many people actually cry during some of these Operas."

Actually, no I wouldn't. I had tagged along with Erica to go see 'Love Never Dies' and saw the audience, however small it might have been, reduced to tears when Christine was dying. I was upset yes, but hey I'm a teen from the twenty-first century, I wasn't going to cry. Teary-eyed was the worst I had gotten, but after seeing 'Les Miserables' and a real death I understand how people feel. Opera, or just music, is a very powerful thing; it can make your spirit soar and drive you to despair all at the same time.

Once again letting my mind slip into dream land I didn't hear anything else Anthony had said, until he snapped his fingers in front of my face, "Hey, did you hear me?"

"What?" I squeaked a bit in surprise at his fingers snapping in front of me, and the fact that La Carlotta had begun to sing.

Anthony smirked, "Would you like to come up here with me tonight to see the production of _Hannibal_? Best seat in the house."

I went to answer but at that moment Buquet stopped beside me and snarled, "What is she doing up here? If I'm covering for you and you're up here what's the point? She needs to be below where she belongs; and you need to be up here where _you_ belong."

Anthony seemed to become enraged by his last statement, abruptly standing and looking as if he were about to punch the drunkard's lights out. Face to face, it was only a matter of time before the fight began; then it happened.

AGHHHHHHHHHH!

Anthony, Joseph, and I looked just in time to see one of the backdrops fall on Carlotta. Anthony ran to a wooden wheel that would hoist the backdrop up but Buquet quickly pushed him out of the way saying, "I was to cover your shift remember?"

Before Anthony had the chance to argue otherwise one of the new managers screamed, "Buquet! Buquet for God's sake man, what's going on up there?!"

The two managers craned their necks up to look into the catwalks while Buquet reeled the backdrop up. Buquet bellowed, "As God's my witness I wasn't at my post! Please Monsieur, there is no one there." As Buquet said this his foot raised and nudged Anthony further back out of sight, "If there is, well then, it must be a ghost!"

The managers went back to what they were doing before and I realized what was happening. This was when Christine is asked to sing, but before that Anthony rushed me to the door and said, "You need to go, I really should be working."

I nodded then said, "So I'll see you tonight?"

Anthony did a double take then bowed, "Of course, Mademoiselle."

I rushed out the secret door and onto the stage just as Christine began to sing, it's a good thing the Phantom dropped that backdrop or Christine wouldn't have had her day in the sun. On that note, if he hadn't dropped the backdrop then Buquet and Anthony could have been hurt severely fighting up somewhere that high.

I leaned up against the wall grinning, "Perfect timing, Phantom." As I said that I heard a dark chuckle echo behind me. I gasped, turning around quickly to see no one there. Oh yeah, I forgot, he is everywhere. Things just became a lot harder and scarier than they were before.

**So, that was the loooooooooong second chapter. My friend and I had SO much fun writing her dialogue at 2 o'clock in the morning, until we realized she was sitting on chocolate. XD Funny stuff, funny stuff, anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter! If you did, Review! If you don't, still review! A lot of people say that they don't want flames but I don't care really, like I said this is just for fun. So, thank you once again! 8D**

**P.S.- Oh yeah, if you do decide to flame I don't want any Mary-Sue complaints for two reasons. 1) Every OC in a story is technically a Mary-Sue in my opinion. 2) Hailey's entire character was based off my best friend, either her opinions and thoughts or stuff I fumbled with. She's as real as an OC gets. Thank you! 8D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I darted out of the theatre, wanting to be anywhere the Phantom wasn't. I knew he was going to be wherever Christine was; she was on the stage, so ergo I wasn't. I wasn't really thinking about where I was going, only that I wanted to be somewhere secluded. When my feet had finally listened to my brain to stop, I was in the chapel. I remember this scene, Christine told the story of her father and then right before the Don Juan scene cried to Raoul about being scared. I looked at the stained glass Angels and wondered how long it would be before people come up here. This could be my own little safe haven.

I quickly returned to my room to retrieve some paper and pencil, glancing around occasionally and discreetly walking through the halls, hoping not to be spotted. As soon as I had what I wanted I swiftly returned to the Chapel. Sighing my delight at not being seen I sat down on the floor and began to draw my forte, wolves. When I was younger it was dragons, but ever since I turned twelve it's been wolves. I have been breeching my comfort zone as of late though, which came in handy today.

I don't remember how long I was there drawing, but all too soon my temporary bliss ended. My earlier terror had returned with a vengeance when a smooth deep voice half whispered, "Interesting."

My drawing hand twitched, I let go of my pencil, slowly standing and looking around as to not be taken by surprise. I don't show fear that often, but I was a bit scared right now. What was that saying in the movie and musical?

I started to hum the tune in my head then found the words, '_Keep your hands at the level of your eyes._' I slowly pulled my arm up to my neck, looking as if I was only uncomfortable with the situation. I swallowed then said, "What is?"

"Why, your drawing of course. It is obviously a wolf, but there is a slight difference in style that is new to me."

I looked down at my drawing of a wolf; it had some... human-esque features. Cartoonish is what I called it, but it was more often than not distinguished as 'Anime', much to my chagrin. I smiled, "It's... an animated type of drawing...?"

I trailed off, unsure how to explain it. Trying again I explained, "Not really realism, but... I don't know. It's just how my style developed over the years." I had finished but he remained silent. Tensing up, I added, "The modern styles in America influenced me a lot."

"Ah." The Phantom said as if a great epiphany had happened. "So, that's where you are from. Indulge me mademoiselle, why did you come here in the first place?"

Instinctively my leg began to bounce up and down. Whenever I was mad or nervous this happened, it was pure habit. I had to be logical; he was probably listening in on my conversation with Madame Giry, so that means I can't lie. If I lied he would catch me and I would be in _so_ much trouble. I bit the inside of my lip then mumbled, "My friend wanted to come here." That wasn't a lie; Erica would _die _if she was able to be here...no pun intended.

"Who is this friend of yours?" he asked.

I stopped for a moment, he sounded much closer than he did before. I looked around but didn't see him, and as I talked I crept slowly towards the exit. "She and I have known each other for six years; she is a fan of yours."

"Yes," he said casually "from the newspaper; but you are not?"

I was maybe three feet from the exit, but I had to act casual. I tilted my head to the side a bit, as if thinking, then glanced to the exit yelling, "Nope," as I dashed to freedom. I was just about to slip through the archway when a swirl of black blocks my path and slams the door, which I didn't even know was there, shut.

I jump back in surprise mumbling, "Shit!"

The Phantom raised his visible eyebrow, probably at my language. There is at least five feet of space between us, I try to add more but every time I take a step back he takes a step forward. I stay put, deciding some space is better than none. He stares at me, studying the features of my face, and I can barely breathe. It's not because he is looming over me like death itself, or the fact that his eyes are studying me like a hunter before it catches its prey, oh no; it was the fact that a very distinct piece of white rope was visible under his cape. His...'magical lasso'.

"You seem nervous." He stated calmly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I pulled my eyes away from the rope to look at him, and he seemed to be wearing a ghost of a smile on his face.

This bastard would have a bloody nose by now if he wasn't...well, who he was. I finally took a breath then stated, "I am nervous. Actually, I'm more wary than anything."

"Who are you?" He asked standing straight and glaring at me.

"My name is Hailey, and I want to leave."

"Then leave," he said as if I had insulted him.

"Listen...wait what was your name?" I asked as I tried to remember.

"I didn't give it-" he began, but I cut him off laughing.

"Erik, that's it. Duh, how the hell did I forget that? That's all-woah!" I jumped back as he made an attempt to grab me. We both fell to the ground, he grabbed my ankle but as I scrambled to get away I grabbed a lit candle. He looked up at me as I held the candle next to his 'hair'. He glared at me as if I was about to be strangled, which could possibly be the case.

He growled, punctuating each of his words, "How. Do. You. Know. My. Name?"

"Let me go, or I'll burn your wig. Trust me, if the good side of your face gets burnt you're screwed." With a sneer he released my ankle and I jerked it back, swiftly tucking it underneath me. I smoothed my hair back as he sat up on his knees and I muttered, "Where the hell is Erica when you need her?"

"Who is that, and how do you know these things about me?" Erik snarled menacingly.

"I'm not from here." I blurted out against my will. I slapped my forehead, _smooth Hailey, smooth_. "What I mean is, obviously I'm not from France, but I'm not even from America in this time. I'm from West Virginia, in 2012, well 2013 now since the year just turned. I was born October 30, 1996; I'm sixteen years old and I know all of these things because..."

I stopped, how much should I actually tell him? Why am I trusting him? Why am I sitting here explaining myself when I could be running? The Phantom cleared his throat to grab my attention, remarking, "Not to seem rude, but if you expect me to believe you are not insane and do not belong in an asylum, then finish your sentence."

"My best friend, she was probably your biggest fan, she has read everything there is to know about you. She knows your music by heart, she knows your past, she knows about Christine, and...She knows about your deformity. So do I, only because she never stops talking about you."

Erik looked at me as if I had a watermelon growing out of my head, "She knows and you do as well, how did you come across this information?"

I shrugged, "Your life was written down and turned into an Opera, which she has seen every version of."

"Why was she so interested in me?" He asked, looking suspicious.

I laughed, "If I knew that I would be rich; why does somebody love anything? They have a strong, obvious or sometimes deep, connection to the subject in question. With you, I think she connected with the tragic romance of it all. The love triang- I mean, your passion towards love and music. She saw that, in our generation nobody acts like that, and I think she wanted a life like that in some way. If I could switch places with her right now, so she could meet you, I would."

I paused to see his reaction to all of this, it wasn't good. Nope, he didn't believe a word I said. He abruptly stood, "If I were you, I wouldn't open my mouth spouting craziness like that. If it were anyone else I would _extract _them from the theatre myself, but lucky for you you've been in an accident and I'm in a good mood, so I'll ignore your ramblings. Just go back to whatever you were doing before."

He disappeared around the corner while I sat there, completely shocked. _He...I just...wouldn't he...? Ugh! What did I expect?! This isn't Fan fiction; of course he isn't going to believe me!_ I pounded a fist on the concrete underneath me as I got up; I swiped my drawing from the floor then paced back to my room. I was pissed. I turned a sharp corner then connected with...a wall of some sort. I fell on my butt so hard it echoed, and I was about to get up when two strong arms grabbed my elbows, swiftly pulling me up. When I looked up the 'wall' that I ran into was none other than Raoul De Chagny.

"I'm sorry, Hailey. It seems I can't help but run into you everywhere I go. Are you okay?"

I poked his chest saying, "I'm fine, but what are you, a body builder? I ran into you and thought I hit a brick wall."

Raoul seemed to take that as a compliment, it even looked as if he had puffed his chest out a bit more; pshh, men.

He smiled, "Thank you but no, I was in as much a hurry as you appeared to be. My brother sent word to me that our sister was hurt; I have to return to my chateau. I will be back tonight though, with any luck."

"You have a sister?" I asked confused. _Since when? Philippi yes, but a sister? Erica never mentioned a sister before._

"Yes," Raoul confirmed, "she's my adopted sister, she's about your age. She was out walking today near some of the cliffs a couple of miles away from our home, apparently there was a rock slide. It took her along with it, she hit her head pretty hard on some rocks, but Philippi says she should be okay. I'm returning home just to make sure."

"Oh," I nodded, "well give her my best and tell her I hope she'll be okay."

Raoul nodded then bowed, "Till we meet again, hopefully without one of us being injured."

I giggled..._wait, I GIGGLED?! When the hell did _I_ ever giggle? _"Check around every corner and maybe we'll accomplish that." He smiled one last time then exited the building. _Sister?_ How much of the story don't we really know?

(Four Hours Later)

Christine was about to go on, and I was up on the catwalks with Anthony. After meeting everyone, I'd have to say that I liked Anthony the best; he was sweet, funny, and he seemed interested in my life. He was constantly asking me questions about America, and what other things besides drawing that I dabbled in. I didn't mind talking to him; he seemed to be the only person relatively close to somebody I would hang out with back home. I laughed as one of the ballerinas nearly wiped out; thankfully she caught herself before it was noticeable to the audience. Anthony changed one of the backdrops then returned by my side.

_Here we go,_ I thought as Christine appeared center stage. So far from what I can tell this is like the 2004 movie, Christine even sounded like the same girl who played her part. I saw Raoul and a few other aristocrats in Box 5, but as I glanced over I saw a girl with Blonde hair walking out. For a moment I thought it was...she walked like her, stood like her...her hair? I shook my head, it was impossible and it was just my overactive imagination being hopeful.

Christine had finished the song and Anthony quickly laid down on his stomach saying, "Grab my legs!"

Before I could ask what he meant half of his body went off the side. I grabbed his legs pulling him back up screaming, "Are you...nuts?"

He held a white rose in his hand, twirling it between his fingers while I stared at him.

He laughed, "The stage hands always try to catch one of the white roses since they are so rare, everyone throws red or pink. This is the first time I ever caught one. Thank you."

After he said that he smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen in my life, it made me laugh, "Next time give me a better heads up, I nearly dropped you Mr. Acrobat."

"Ah, don't worry about it, I trust you."

I smiled, this was going to be fun, saying, "You probably shouldn't."

He turned a bit too quickly to look at me, he was surprised, and he tipped his hand. "Why not?" he asked, trying to seem calm.

"Well you don't know me that well, yes you know about me, but you have only known me a day. How can you say you trust me with your life, I could have dropped you, it would only have taken a second to let go...and maybe three for you to hit the stage."

I smiled, he looked worried for a moment, but quickly recovered saying, "I may not have known you longer than a day but I do know that you are what was the word you used before? 'Screwing' with me."

I tried not to laugh and look as serious as I possibly could, but I realized he saw through my facade. Anthony tsked at me then said, "You need to work on your acting skills if you're ever going to get out on stage."

"I don't plan to ever go on stage." I said confidently, because I didn't.

"_We shall see about that._"

"What?" I asked Anthony confused.

When I looked at him his face went pale, whispering, "I didn't say anything."

"Let's get out of here." I gulped before he grabbed me by my arm, pulling me to the staircase, but instead of following him down I started to pull him up further.

When I threw open the final door we were on the roof, oh God, déjà vu much? If either of us started to sing I was going to rip my hair out.

"Creepy, huh?" Anthony said, swiftly pulling me away from my own thoughts.

"Yeah," I agreed "I was never one for a lot of paranormal stuff. As long as we're up here I think we're good though."

Anthony nodded, it was quiet up here and warm for the time of year. We both walked closer to the edge, I leaned against the edge of a statue while Anthony stood there staring off into space for a moment.

Anthony sighed, which surprised me; he seemed like one of those guys that were always in a good mood no matter what. I looked up at him questioningly then asked, "What's wrong?"

Anthony looked at me pleadingly, almost as if he was begging my forgiveness for something. "I'm sorry." _Oh no, this wasn't going to be good._ "I know that you are from America and different from girls around here but, I didn't know that something like that happened to you."

For a moment my heart stopped, stuttering I asked "W-what are you talking about?"

"I know," Anthony whispered. "I know you are not from this time, and I know how you got here."

I laughed, "Funny, Anthony. Yes, I'm here because I got hit by a carriage."

He shook his head, "No, I know the truth."

"Ok Anthony," I exclaimed getting up. "I'm going to leave because you're starting to creep me out."

"Just listen to me!" He yelled as I opened the door, I paused a moment looking at him.

"I know about Erica dying. She didn't!"

**Yes, I'm leaving this here for now. I don't know which way I'm going to go with this but, I'm bringing Erica back in. She won't be in there a lot but enough to where Hailey won't be dangling when she doesn't know what's happening. I know what you're wondering, how does Anthony know about Hailey? Well, REVIEW and see if you can guess it; if you can I'll PM you and tell you you're right and what I intend to do with his character. I made Erik a little mean in the beginning but don't worry, I'm a HUGE Erik fan, and I couldn't keep him mean forever. Plus, if I want this to be somewhat believable then I had to make him skeptical, who wouldn't be? He'll be coming around soon enough. Until then,**

**Phan3145 8D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Quick note, I am heavily into the supernatural because...well I just do for reasons I don't need to say. Anyway, this is something that I like and wanted to put into my story. The next thing I wanted you to know is that the txt message is read like this,**

**Hailey**

_Erica_

**So, here we go.**

My heart stopped, _I'm so dead, what's he going to do?_ I sighed, closing the door as I stomped back over to where Anthony was still sitting. I stopped directly in front of him, one hand on my hip as I demanded, "Prove it."

"Excuse me?" Anthony gulped, "I don't understand."

I rolled my eyes, "Unless you want me to push you off this roof I suggest you either tell me or show me how you know my secret."

Anthony jerked to a standing position then stuttered, "W-well it's a...a bit complicated, but I do have proof." Anthony held out his hand, "Hold my hand...just, please don't get scared."

"Okay," I said warily as I grasped Anthony's hand.

Anthony's eyes closed and what came out of his mouth made me jump and nearly let go of his hand,

_Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow? If so what do you want to see?_

**We can go see that lesbian movie if you want.**

_Do. Not. Make. Fun. Of. Les Miserables! That is by far the greatest play ever written! Besides POTO of course._

**I kid, I kid! You know once I read things from Tumblr I HAVE to make the joke, PLUS it's my job to piss you off, remember? And it's a damn easy job, at that**

_Hahaha! That's only because I make it easy. If I wanted to take up the language of smart ass your life would be hell as well. Anyway, so you want to see that?_

**Lmao. Yeah, sure it looks pretty cool!**

_Yay! I've been listening to the music and to be perfectly honest I think when the Epilogue comes on I'm going to cry. This story is VERY angst, morbid, and sad. Basically dark._

**Yippee!**

_I forgot you liked dark. Remember in Sweeney Todd how he was sent away on a false crime? This guy, named Jean Valjean, was sent away for 19 years for stealing bread for his starving family. 5 years for stealing...14 for running._

**Good Lord. That's terrible!**

_That's not even the tip of the iceberg, like I said this is dark and in a sense deep._

**Sweeeeet. I can't wait**

_I can't either..._

Anthony stopped and then slowly opened his eyes. I jerked my hand away from him wanting to scream when he begged, "Please don't scream!"

The words died in my mouth as I held onto my hand. Anthony took my moment of silence to explain, "I've been able to do this ever since I can remember, I know even a girl from the future would be scared when I say something like that but I can't help it, I just wish I could understand."

My foot began to bounce up and down then finally I blurted out, "Screw it, do you want to know what happened?"

Anthony looked at me a moment then nodded vigorously. I sighed, "First off, I'm not scared of what you can do, in my time some people who do that are famous. Plus, Erica could do something like that. She would dream things that would come true, she would get feelings when something bad was going to happen, sometimes she would even predict when we would see something. Not like you just did though, she would just say something like, 'do you remember this' or 'I haven't seen that in ages, I wish I could see it again' something along those lines."

Anthony smiled, probably because he didn't seem like a freak for once. I continued, "So here we go."

I began to tell Anthony everything that had happened between Erica and I seeing the movie, and now. "Well, the rest you know." I whispered as Anthony stared at me.

Before I even had time to register what was happening Anthony hugged me. He held on to me tightly, then constricted a bit more, and let me go with a sigh.

"Okay," I laughed.

"I'm sorry that you had to see her like that," Anthony whispered. "Hey, at least you know she's not dead now."

"How do you know?" I asked skeptically.

Anthony rubbed his neck, "Well, before the Opera started I was going out to fetch the bottles of wine I owed Buquet, for covering my shift, but I was arriving back late. I had stashed the bottles in our secret hideaway and I ran straight for the secret door. It's the quickest way back to the catwalks, and as I turned the corner I ran into a girl about your age. She hit the floor rather hard, and as I offered her my hand to help her up I saw images of the two of you together."

Anthony paused for a moment then continued, "You were wearing very strange clothing, a teal blue long sleeve knit top, pants, and black boots. She was wearing a brown and white striped jacket kind of top, pants, brown pirate looking boots, and a brown hat. When do women start to wear pants?"

I started to laugh, "Sorry Anthony, my History isn't the best."

He looked a bit disappointed then said, "I saw you two laughing, talking about the...movie?"

"It's like an Opera, only recorded like a photograph then displayed everywhere."

I laughed at his confused expression as he shrugged then continued, "Then your friend mentioned the Opera ghost, how do you know about him in America?"

I put my head in my hands then sighed, "Okay, how to explain this...the Phantom of the Opera was a book, written by this French guy after the Opera Garnier was created. He renamed the opera house, added a love triangle, and it became one of the most popular books ever written. It's so popular that it was made into a real Opera, countless movies, and a few new book adaptations."

"Wow." Anthony breathed, "Am I in there anywhere?"

I smiled sadly then shook my head, "Maybe a background character, but no, you were never mentioned specifically."

Anthony laughed, "Your friend was quite obsessed wasn't she?"

"Oh God," I said quickly looking from side to side. "Erica was so obsessed that I think she would marry the Phantom if she could."

Anthony's eyes went wide, "You must be joking, doesn't he have a deformity?"

"Yes, but have you ever heard him sing? Even I have to admit he has an Angelic voice."

"He can sing that well?" Anthony beamed.

"Apparently." I shrugged, "I've never heard him, but every adaption says he can."

I stopped for a few beats then continued, "Anthony, the girl that you said was Erica, what did she look like?"

Anthony thought about it for a moment then replied, "She had blonde but brown hair, a mix of the two really. Her eyes were dark brown, she was a few inches taller than you, and she seemed to be just fine when I helped her up. She even went as far as to say she didn't feel it, and I swear I heard her bones hit the tile so hard it echoed."

At hearing that, I have to admit I lost my cool, "That's her! Oh my God, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you; my best friend is alive! I have to see her, did you see who she was with?"

I grabbed Anthony's shoulders and held them tightly, waiting desperately for him to answer. He shook his head to my disappointment, "I'm sorry Hailey."

I sighed, "She'll be back, if anything she'll come back just to try and see the Phantom."

"True, but do you know how long that's going to be?" Anthony asked concerned.

"What do you mean, ll Muto is in a few days, right?"

"Hailey, you must be joking," Anthony smiled, thinking I was joking. My face stayed placid as he said, "It takes months to put on one Opera, it takes money, and it takes time for singers and dancers to learn their lines and moves. I didn't even know ll Muto _was_ our next production."

My eyes narrowed and I muttered, "Damn Hollywood, skipping ahead in time."

"Excuse me?" Anthony asked confused.

I shook my head, "Nothing, just a future thing. Let's go back in, it's getting really cold out here."

Anthony nodded, throwing an arm around me and rubbing my shoulder to restore the heat. As we walked back down the staircase I thought about what the next month had in store for me, _Hannibal_ still had a few more shows before we had a week's break then began the new production. _A month, a month...A MONTH?!_

(Two Weeks Later)

Finally! _Hannibal_ was over, we had our week or so off and now we could start on the new production, ll Muto. A few more weeks and I can find Erica, and hopefully afterward we can find a way back home...if there is one. Madame Giry had graciously been paying for my board and food until I began work today, I could never thank her enough.

I have to admit, I'm a little excited about my job; painting, designing, drawing, etc. Unfortunately for me though, the first thing they were having me create was the canopy part of the bed in Act 1. Now, you may ask why this is unfortunate. Well, I have to be suspended in the air to map it out, get the measurements, and then draw it. That's not the bad part though; the bad part is that the two people holding me up are Anthony and Joseph Buquet.

I trust Anthony, but I wouldn't trust Buquet further than I could throw him. Anthony holds up my left side, and Buquet holds up my right side, my drawing side. Fan-freakin-tastic!

"Ready to fly, Hailey?" Anthony asked with a smirk.

"Not really." I said, "been there done that, four times in fact."

At that moment Joseph walked past me cackling like the drunk he was, "The day man flies, or you for the matter, is the day I shake hands with the Phantom himself."

I grinned wickedly, "Buquet if you _really_ want to fly I'm sure the Phantom would lend you his 'magical lasso', and I'm sure he'd be gracious enough to pull the switch on the trap door."

Joseph stood there staring at me, his mouth agape, and Anthony was about to burst at the seams holding in his laughter at the sight of Buquet. Suddenly he glared at me and spat, "We'll see who's flying by the Phantom's 'magical lasso' once I capture him."

At that, a scene from the movie flashed across my eyes. Joseph dangling limp from the rafters, his neck broken. Did he deserve it? It wasn't for me to decide, but as he walked away to hook up the ropes and rigging for me to sit on I gave him the three finger salute from _The_ _Hunger Games_. Anthony didn't seem to notice and we walked to the stage in silence, feeling a pair of eyes on us all of a sudden.

Anthony had me stand in front of a wooden board and showed me how to stand that way when they hoisted me up I would twist into a sitting position. Buquet had set up the ropes in record time calling out, "All right lad, send her up."

Anthony gave him a thumbs up, but before he could leave I grabbed his sleeve saying, "Don't let him drop me."

Anthony smiled patting me on the back, "Just do what you do and let me worry about him."

Anthony was up in the catwalks in about a minute then called down, "On three, hold on! One, two, _three_!"

I held on with all my might then was jerked five feet in the air, and climbing still. The way the wooden board under me was hung reminded me of one of the old swings you would hang on a tree, I smiled at this slightly. When the rope finally stopped I waited till I heard the two men give me the okay before I gave a quick tug to each side to make sure it was secure. Now here's the fun part, time to work.

(Two and a Half Hours Later)

"Okay boys," I sang joyfully. "Bring me down; I think we are officially done with the canopy!"

Anthony laughed, "'Bout time! How long have you been at that?"

I wiped my brow, _man it's hot up here_, "Sorry, I'm a perfectionist. I do it right the first time."

As Anthony slowly began to untie his side I heard Joseph scream, "No!"

The _whoosh_ of rope dropping greeted my ears, then gravity quickly caught up with me, and I was falling. I threw my hands out as I fell but before a scream could leave my mouth something tightened around my waist; I grunted as a rope stopped me three feet away from hitting the stage.

I was suspended in the air, my hands spread ready to catch myself while the rope twisted a bit. I let out the air I had been holding in a harsh breath and suddenly heard the thump of Anthony's feet rushing down the stairs. He burst through the door, and when he saw me suspended as I was his whole body sighed in relief.

He ran over and untied the knot quickly and I fell to the ground on my hands and knees. I stood swiftly, staring at the rope that was hanging in front of me. My eyes followed the rope to the end, it was tied right between the two ropes that were originally holding me up.

Buquet stumbled down the stairs Anthony had just came from saying, "I'm sorry, the rope...I swear I didn't know the knot was that loose. Good job lad, tying that extra one around her waist."

Anthony glanced at me saying, "I didn't."

I gulped,_ there was only one other person who could have, but how did he get that close?_

"Excuse me," I said as I began to race out of there. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Anthony let me go while he reprimanded Buquet which, in my opinion, was pretty funny. I ran as fast as I could down the corridors, I had to speak with the Opera Ghost. I came to the fork in the hallways and stopped, one way took me to Christine's dressing room, and the other took me to the Chapel. I had to be smart about this. If I managed to open the mirror I would be in the Phantom's domain, meaning I would be up a creek without a paddle if he decided to get angry. The chapel however, well the only downside would be I don't know if he would be there.

I took the right hallway and walked swiftly towards the chapel, _please let him be there!_ I walked in and was met with only a few lit candles and typical silence. I decided to risk looking like an idiot and yelled, "Erik!"

I waited a few seconds and was about to scream again, filling my lungs to the brim, when a booming voice said, "I heard you the first time."

I took a step back, _boy there's a lot of bite in his voice._

"Okay," I said, my foot bouncing once again.

I heard him sigh loudly, "What do you want? I am the Opera Ghost after all; I am very busy with the new production."

I shook my head, pretty sure he could see it, "I know you are, you're job is to make sure everything goes off without a hitch. Right?"

"Correct, now I'll ask you again," I saw him open one of the stain glass windows as if it were a door. He closed it then glared at me, "What do you want?"

_That was pretty cool,_ I thought before answering, "Just this."

"What?" Erik asked utterly confused...for once.

"I wanted to talk to you face to face," I continued. "It's a bit more appropriate now don't you think? I wanted to tell you..."

I trailed off. _Crap! When did I become a freakin' chicken?! _

"What? Tell me what? Spit it out girl!" Erik snarled.

"Thank you," I spat.

Like I said, short fuse, don't bite me or I'll bite back. "Thank you," I stated once again, a little more evenly though. "Thank you for not sending me away, I know you could have if you wanted to, and thank you for saving me today."

The Phantom looked at me curiously, his brow furrowed, "You're thanking me?"

I took a deep breath then let a small smile come onto my face, "Yes."

**So, that's chapter 4. Erica isn't back yet, but she will be...sooner or later. Okay so my friend and I were checking the Traffic status for this story and noticed that two days in a row there were over 121 viewers and we only have 2 reviews? :o Really? Okay so I hope you guys will review since I can honestly say that this story is here to stay till the very end. Oh, and my last two chapters I would like dedicate to one of my Phan friends 'GiNgErPhAn' and 'Princess Kassie'! Thanks for the support and Erik chats ;D Well, for the first time I'm going to say,**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

There was silence for the longest time; I could have laughed at the look on Erik's face if I didn't know it would be like taking two steps back after taking one forward. I simply waited then, finally, he said, "Why are you thanking me?"

Not exactly what I was expecting, but I took the chance to speak, "It's the proper thing to do isn't it? I mean, I'm not an eighteenth century buff like Erica, but y'know it's what you say to someone you're grateful to."

"I suppose so," Erik said. "I also suppose you were speaking truth when you said you were not from this time."

I snorted, "What was your first clue?"

Erik glared at me, "Don't be smart with me, do you realize how insane you must sound to someone like me. I am somewhat insane myself, and when someone begins to spout crazy nonsense that I want to believe, _that's_ when I know it must be madness."

I shrugged, "So, what made you finally believe me?"

Erik was silent then began to pace, "A number of reasons really, the more I thought about it the more it seemed to be true. The more I observed-"

I cut him off asking, "You heard Anthony and I talking didn't you?"

The all mighty Phantom of the Opera looked taken aback that I had found him out but continued, "Yes, I am the only other besides yourself that knows about Anthony's...talents. When I saw him go into one of his spells and start speaking like you and your friend I had no choice but to believe you, you cannot fake something like that."

I nodded then stuck my hand out, "Hailey Barker, nice to meet you."

The Phantom stared at my hand as if it was something being dissected in a lab. I sighed, grabbing his hand and shaking it, "Dude, do I have to teach you everything? It's called starting over, since our first impressions were...not so good."

He nodded. I waited for him to speak and when he didn't I simply shrugged, turning to leave. Before I was completely out the door he suddenly said, "Be careful, and when you find your friend make sure to warn her as well."

I turned to look back at Erik after his weird warning, "When I find Erica I plan on getting out of here A.S.A.P." Erik nodded then left.

_Well, the Phantom is officially on my side._ I walked back to my room where Anthony was waiting for me.

I smiled, but he frowned, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "I'm fine. I just needed to get away from Buquet before I strangled him."

I tried to laugh it off and he seemed to believe me, "Okay, as long as you're alright. How about dinner on me? Since you had such a stressful day, you deserve it."

I made a thinking face as if I was actually thinking it over then laughed, "Of course Anthony."

Anthony held out his arm and I placed my hand in the crook of his elbow. As if afraid to speak too loudly Anthony whispered, "You know, only a couple of weeks left then _ll Muto_ premiers?"

"Yes, I can't wait." I said in a bit of a daze.

(Night of _ll Muto_)

This was it, tonight I would find Erica and then we would get the hell out of here. I was in a brand new green dress for the Gala that reminded me of the dress Mina wore from the movie, _Dracula, _and I felt so excited I could barely hold still. I was just about to enter the foyer when a familiar voice called my name, "Hailey, over here."

I turned to see Raoul and his brother at the top of the stairs. Raoul's brother resembled him a bit, his blue eyes and such, but he looked different somehow. It was like looking at night and day, black and white, good and evil. He had blonde hair and a stiff posture, but he had that air about him that _suggested he was arrogant and used to getting what he wanted_. I quickly ascended the steps to meet them, hoping my gut was wrong.

"Hello Raoul." I smiled, "How is your sister feeling?"

Before Raoul could answer Philippi cut in, "I'm Philippi De Chagny, nice to meet you. Our sister is doing just fine. A curious thing that one, she loves to explore this place. Last time she came here she missed part of the Opera because she wasn't back before Intermission."

"Really?" I asked,_ Geez this girl is as adventurous as Erica. She better be careful, the Phantom could be watching her...well the same goes for Erica since the Phantom doesn't know what she looks like._

"Yes," Raoul cut back in. "I think she received her curious and adventurous spirit from watching Christine and I play as children. We always told dark stories of the North and hunted for ghosts in the attic."

This received a giggle from me, _once again...I GIGGLED?_ Philippi looked at me as I laughed; it was weird how he just stared at me.

"Raoul." I laughed, "I can't picture you as a small boy hunting for ghosts in the attic, honestly it's just..."

"Ridiculous." Philippi stated harshly.

I glared at him, "I was going to say funny, and I would thank you to let me speak for myself _Monsieur De Chagny_." I spat his name as if it was poison in my mouth, but he seemed to get the point that I was pissed. _Well, my gut was right_.

Raoul grinned a bit then said, "I know, I was a very strange boy growing up, but look at me now, I say I turned out fairly well."

I smiled, "I agree Raoul, I think you turned into a fine young gentleman." _God, Erica's jaw would hit the floor if she heard me complimenting the Fop, but he's really not that bad._

"In your opinion," Philippi chuckled.

Raoul looked at his brother shocked then I grinned devilishly, "Well Raoul, like I said, I think you are quite the gentleman...unlike some people."

"Hailey!" Anthony yelled for me.

I turned to see him running up the stairs...in a tux! My mouth gaped for a bit, he looked like Jack from, _The Titanic_. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He looked nothing like jack, having darker hair and green eyes but you all know what I mean, he cleaned himself up. He looked amazing to say the least.

"It's time to go, come on," he said as he tugged on my arm.

"Who is this?" Philippi asked with a glare.

Anthony bowed, "Anthony Baudin."

Philippi stood straighter, "Philippi De Chagny."

"A pleasure sir, Raoul." Anthony bowed quickly once more then tugged on my arm, pulling me down the stairs.

"Why don't you come sit in Box 5 with us?" Philippi asked, "I'm sure the...view, would be much better than wherever you are going."

Remembering that Box 5 was the Phantom's box and that his demands were not met I snidely said, "Not for all the money in the world. It was nice seeing you Raoul, hopefully I can meet your sister after the show. Come on Anthony."

I grasped Anthony's hand and noticed a slight blush creep on his face as we walked towards the hidden staircase.

(As _ll Muto_ Begins)

Anthony and I were not up in the rafters with Joseph, but standing in the hidden staircase looking out a small window at the audience. We were both scanning the crowd for Erica, but I didn't see her. Where is she?

Suddenly I heard a sharp yelp that was mainly drowned out by the music; Anthony looked at me, letting me know he heard it too but we both shrugged it off. Suddenly I heard ropes being slashed, then Carlotta croak and start screaming like a banshee. Anthony and I bounded up the stairs, both knowing something was wrong.

Before we opened the door we heard screams and the managers shouting something about an accident. I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Anthony to fall back a couple of steps. _Oh no, it's Buquet!_

As I thought this Anthony climbed the remaining stairs, passed me, and opened the door. He gasped loudly, then ran to cut him down. Buquet fell to the stage, and as his body hit with a loud, _thud_ Anthony fell to his knees and began to sob. I ran to him, kneeling beside him while trying to think of a way to comfort him.

Before I knew it he grabbed me, and held me as if I was the one who needed comforting. I looped my arms under his arm then twisted them back around so I was tightly grasping his shoulders. He seemed like a horrified little kid; I dared not ask him why. I don't think I could stand it at the time if he were to open up and bare his soul to me.

I did have to say something though, "I'm sorry Anthony, I'm here though. It's going to be okay, I swear."

Anthony clutched onto me tighter, and hauled me up with him as he stood. He sniffed then begged, "I have to get out of here, I don't care where, just please come with me."

I smiled sadly then nodded. We ran down the stairs further than I had gone before, then as we descended the last flight I gawked. There were tunnels, just like the ones the Phantom used. Anthony went straight, made two sharp lefts, a right, and opened a door that appeared out of nowhere. When he opened I thought my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

This was Anthony's room. He had hundreds of drawings and pictures pinned to the wall, or stone, a bed neatly made in a corner, a mahogany writing desk, and at least fifty candles illuminating the room. It was beautiful, yes; stunning, absolutely; did I feel awkward, without a doubt.

Anthony fell onto the edge of his bed, hanging his head and holding it in a death grip. I stared at him worriedly, what could I do?

"Anthony, Anthony..." I tried but he didn't hear me. "Anthony!" I yelled a little too loudly. He jumped and looked up at me, as if he forgot he dragged me down here.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It comes with the whole knowing ability. I saw his life flash in front of my eyes just now. He did a lot of things in his life...most of the things weren't good, but still." Anthony stopped and looked down again.

"But still?" I urged.

"Buquet was my friend, almost like an older brother. He was the whole reason I was able to become a stage hand. He took pity on me as a child and told Madame Giry that if they couldn't find a place for me then he'd quit and I could have his job. It was by far the kindest gesture anyone had ever shown me, and that was the reason they let me be a stage hand along Joseph's side. He may not have been the best person in the world but he did have a heart, I should know."

"I'm sorry Anthony. Listen, stay here and I'll go get you something to eat from the kitchen. I remember the way you brought me here." Anthony nodded. I grinned then rushed off to the kitchen.

(Twenty minutes Later)

That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, with everyone scrambling around about the Phantom and Buquet it was easy to sneak into the kitchen and grab some food. I took a clean towel then loaded it up with bread, fruit, cheese, and basically anything I could get my hands on. I wrapped it up tightly then slipped out, running back towards the foyer as fast as I possibly could.

Okay, I pulled an Erica here. Someone grabbed my arm as I was running, then as I was pulled back the food went flying from my hand and hit the floor. I fell back into whoever pulled me, landing in their lap. When I looked up to see whoever it was I thought I was going to be sick, "Well look what the cat dragged in."

I pushed myself away quickly, standing and walking towards my bundle of food. "Leave me alone, Philippi."

"Why?" Philippi asked sneering, "So you can go back to your stage hand. What do you see in him? You could come with me right now and I'd treat you to a better supper than stolen food from the kitchen."

I picked up my bundle, glaring at Philippi, "Shut. Up."

"Excuse me?" Philippi asked shocked.

"You heard me," I said. "I don't want to go to dinner with you, and you insulting Anthony isn't helping your case."

"Do you know what kind of opportunity you are throwing away?" Philippi asked, "For me to ask out a girl who works at the Opera is very unusual and only happens once."

"Good," I said. "Then my message is clear, go away."

Philippi grabbed my upper arm again, "That's the funny thing, I seem to like the fight in you; so I can't, 'go away'."

_Oh, this boy is going to get it_. "I'm warning you, you have five seconds to let me go."

_One, _Philippi laughed then wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug_. Two, _I glared at him as he squeezed tighter. _Three, _I smiled devilishly, showing all my teeth and getting a tighter grip on the hand that was holding mine. _Four, _Philippi noticed my actions then looked worried, too little too late. _FIVE! _

I stomped on Philippi's foot as hard as I could, when he did not let me go but bent down in pain I rambled my head into his, causing his head to fall back while his grip loosened. I took the chance to slip my hand out and elbow him in the ribs, and finally when he let go I kicked his feet so he fell to the ground. I smiled to myself, picking up my food then rounding the corner to the secret staircase.

I walked in and saw Anthony still sitting on his bed. When he saw me he smiled, staring at the food. "That looks good."

I smiled back, "Good, at least you have an appetite."

Anthony and I sat on his bed and split our little picnic until, _Clank_. I jumped at the sound but Anthony leaned over to look at his desk. It looked like a vacuum tube only carved into the stone wall, there was a letter at the bottom. So, it must be a type of letter delivery to reach Anthony's room.

Anthony stood then walked over to his desk, swiftly retrieving the letter and reading quietly to himself. A sense of foreboding set in when I saw the red skull wax seal on the outside of the envelope. Anthony glanced up at me then handed me the letter. It read,

"Inform Mademoiselle Hailey Barker to meet me in the Chapel at once, I have something she needs to see; and remind her to be quick about it. This...particular subject cannot wait.

Your friend,

Erik.

I gulped, what did he want? I waved good-bye to Anthony and ran to the Chapel, my heart racing the whole time. When I entered Erik was facing me, holding his cape weirdly. I looked at him curiously, "What did you want to talk to me about so badly?"

The Phantom smirked then _swooshed_ his cape like he did in the movie, revealing a person; a girl.

"Hailey?" she asked, smilingly like the crazy goof-ball she was.

**So, you all can guess what's going to happen now. Well if you liked this chapter review, (Don't forget I check my chapter traffic so I know how many people are reading this ;D) and if you don't review then the reunion will wait longer. Happy Friday, see you guys next week and wish me luck in Show Choir competitions tomorrow! 8D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Quick note: The flashback will be in Erica's POV and there are a lot of twists and turns so be prepared, and PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! IT'S IMPORTANT! Thanks for the reviews, and that's it! 8D**

I recognized this girl. Her hair that was blonde (no matter what she said), her brown eyes that resembled her mother's, and her West Virginian accent that sounded identical to mine. This girl, who was slightly taller than me and was obsessed with Phantom of the Opera, was Erica.

For a moment it seemed neither of us breathed. Then, quite to the Phantom's displeasure, we screamed while running to each other and embracing. If anyone else would have seen us it would have looked like we were trying to strangle each other. The Phantom took a step back to let us have a moment, simply watching over us.

Erica is _very_ sentimental, which is why I wasn't shocked when I saw she was crying a little. I wasn't, like I said before, I'm a normal teenager; but she knew how emotional I must be to actually _scream_ for joy. When I finally realized who she was with I pushed her at arm's length amazed and asked, "Where have you been, and how in the Hell did you find the Phantom?!"

Erica laughed, "Where have I been? I've been at the De Chagny estate."

My eyes widened when I connected the dots, "You're the De Chagny adopted sister?!"

When she shook her head with a smile as bright as could be I screamed, "I should have known! Nobody but you would be in a landslide and _only_ hit their head. You're going to get a blood clot one of these days after hitting your head."

After a slight pause I pointed a finger at Erik and asked, "Besides that though, how did you meet him?"

Erica turned to see Erik giving us a mischievous smirk before turning back and giving me a haughty smile of her own, "Who am I?"

I sighed, shaking my head, "You are the most obsessed Phantom-Phan in the world."

"Yep!" She smiled, "So this is what happened..."

_Flashback_

_My blue silk dress, that resembled Christine's from the 25th Anniversary of the Phantom of the Opera, kept tripping me as I kept a quick pace with my 'brothers'. Why can't they just stop for a moment so I can slip away quietly? _

_I had to find the Phantom this time; I was unable to last time because my idiot 'brother' had come looking for me during Christine's Aria. Well, at least the movie scene where he left the box made sense now. Seizing my opportunity, I slipped around a corner without Philippi or Raoul noticing. They were looking for someone who designed the props and did the art work for ll Muto. _

_That is impressive that somebody is that artistic in this day and age, but they were not my priority. I know I'm acting like a girl in a Fan fiction, but maybe if I find the Phantom he'll know how to get me home. Not that I wanted to go home that badly, but if he couldn't then at least I could meet him. I wonder what version he is? ANYBODY but the non-deformed, perverted, rat telepathic Phantom! That was by far the worst version I have ever had the displeasure of seeing._

_I quietly snuck up into the cat walks, knowing that Buquet was about to die, I hoped that I could meet the Phantom before that and ask for his help. The Opera started and I waited to spot the Phantom; sadly, since it was me up here I made an utter fool of myself. _

_I tripped on a rope then fell into a whole bunch, yelping as I became mercilessly tangled within them. I always panic when I'm trapped, and I think I made it worse. Correction, I did make it worse. The ropes pulled me off of the rafters as I thrashed about; so I was dangling over the stage. I was barely out of the audience's sight, while my heart began to race and the ropes buckled under the strain of my weight. _

_My eyes darted all around for something to grab on to, but I found nothing. As I looked up again I saw something stir in the darkness; the Phantom. _

_Soon, a man with a white half mask was standing above me, hauling me up as I grasped one of the ropes with white knuckles. My feet finally touched solid 'ground' and I released a shaky breath that left me dizzy. When I regained my senses the ropes were untangled and the Phantom was pulling me out with an aggravated huff. Yeah, yeah, I know; I screwed up._

_Relief washed over me, but before I could thank him, Joseph Buquet was suddenly behind the Phantom and hit him in the head with an empty wine bottle. The bottle shattered, but the blow wasn't hard enough to bring the Phantom down. Erik cracked his neck then turned, and as Buquet ran from him he began to give chase. _

_I stood frozen in place, terrified of the utter hatred and blood-lust I had seen swim through the Phantom's eyes before he went after Buquet, and after a blow that surely would have knocked an ordinary man out, I was too shocked to move. _

_Before I had snapped out of whatever stupor I was in I saw Buquet hanging off the side of the cat walks; dangling limp. The Phantom was breathing heavily and refused to move from where he was standing, staring down at the body twisting in the air. _

_I gasped, hearing footsteps coming from the secret staircase I had discovered on one of my prior visits. I seized the Phantom's arm, my voice rising in pitch as I begged, "Monsieur, this way. This way, Monsieur!" _

_The Phantom snapped out of his daze, quickly pulling me into the shadows and signaling for me to be quiet. I saw two people enter the door, a man and a woman, but I didn't see the woman's face. I recognized the man however; he was the man that ran into me the other day. The man was crying and as the woman ran to comfort him the Phantom dragged me towards the hidden stairs. _

_We ascended up, and up, and up; until we reached the roof. When the door burst open the Phantom threw me out and barked, "Who are you? Why did you help me?!" _

_I jumped, trying to seem brave by straightening my back and raising my chin before answering, "I'm Er-" _

_At that moment Christine and Raoul burst through the other door, making a loud metal scrape as they did. The Phantom suddenly grabbed me and pulled me behind the infamous statue of 'Apollo's Lyre,' clamping a hand over my mouth and daring me with his eyes to make a sound. He had his back to the statue with me standing in front of him, listening intently as Christine began to sing. I winced, _Oh no, here we go.

...

_After Christine and Raoul sang their lover's duet and fled the roof, Erik finally released me. He had started to shake after Christine and Raoul had kissed, whether from anger or betrayal I wasn't sure. His breathing also came in small gasps as if he were on the verge of crying, which I knew he was, and it was breaking my heart._

_I stepped down off of the small stone perch we had been standing on, watching as Erik, seeming to forget I was there, and stumbled over to the fallen red rose tied with a black ribbon. He began to sing softly to himself then hunched over in pain. I wanted to comfort him, but I couldn't think of anything to say._

_Erik's head suddenly shot up as he crushed the rose in his hand, then he ran back to the statue we had been hiding behind, climbing on top of it and belting out the oath, "You will curse the day you did not do, all that the Phantom asked of you!" _

_I let Erik have his moment, but when he didn't come down and proceeded to stare down at the street below I quickly yelled above the wind, "Would you come down Monsieur, please!" _

_The Phantom turned sharply towards me, remembering that I was there, then jumped down growling, "Who are you, and what do you want?" _

_I stood straighter, lifting my chin defiantly and fighting against the urge to shiver from the cold and replied, "I just want to talk to you. I think you owe me at least that, Monsieur. My name is Erica." _

_At hearing this, the Phantom's eyes lit up, as if knowing something I didn't. "Do you know who I am, exactly?" Erik asked, turning his head to the side. _

_I grinned coyly, "I know everything about you. If you don't believe me then let me go ahead and say; your name is Erik, you are an 'Angel of Music' to Christine who you secretly love, and Madame Giry saved you from a travelling circus where you were named, 'The Devil's Child'." _

_At Erik's expression I smiled brighter, "Yeah, I'm your biggest fan." _

_Erik suddenly grabbed my wrist in a vise like grip, pulling me back towards the stair case with a grunt. A bolt of fear shot through me for the first time and I gasped, beginning to struggle; which, to a person watching, must have looked funny since I am the weakest human being alive. _

_"Let go, let go this instant! What are you doing?" I asked, still trying to get free._

_"Just come with me and nothing bad will happen." Erik answered ominously._

_Once again fear gripped at my heart and I could do nothing but pull and twist my wrist futilely, so I did something desperately stupid, "I'm going to scream if you do not release me right now!"_

_The Phantom kept walking towards the steps; as he reached for the door handle I took in a huge breath of air, surely filling both my lungs then let out a blood curdling scream. The Phantom let go of my wrist, grabbing his ears and falling to his knees. I backed away from him as fast as I could, out of breath and gasping for air. I realized as I stared at him that he could be the violent Leroux version, and that I shouldn't trust him just yet._

_The Phantom stood once again yelling, "For God's sakes woman, you are louder than Carlotta!" _

_"I'll take that as a compliment," I said as I pushed my body into a fighting stance. _

_"Don't do that again!" The Phantom snarled. He stared at me a moment then lowered his voice, "Your body is shaking, is it from the cold?...Or are you scared?"_

_"Both," I said while staring at the Phantom curiously. _

_"Let us go inside," Erik ordered with a soft melodic voice. "You must trust me. I will not harm you, this I swear on my honor." _

_I was still a little wary, but knowing that no version of Erik had ever gone back on his word, nodded slowly and dropped my hands, letting Erik tuck my shivering form within the confines of his cape. _

_We walked down to the Chapel silently; when we were alone what he revealed shocked me. "Your friend, Hailey, is here as well. She has received a job as the art designer for each production; she designed what few props you saw tonight. She has been looking for you and would be pleased to know that I have found you." _

_My eyes went wide as I smiled. Erik nodded then exclaimed, "I will send for her now, allow me five minutes." I nodded, bouncing up and down where I stood like an excited five year old._

_End of Flashback_

"The rest you know," Erica said as my mouth hung slack. She laughed at my expression then playfully slapped my arm, "Earth to Hailey, we're in 1871 Paris, and you're drooling."

I shook my head to clear it, "I still can't believe that you're here, I'm so glad that Anthony bumped into you or I never would have known that you were even alive!"

"Anthony...was that the man who crashed into me?" Erica asked curiously.

I snapped my fingers then pointed, "That's the one."

Erica smiled knowingly, "Oh...he's cute. You two are close, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, shut up. He's just a friend. Yes, he is cute, and a really sweet guy...but just a friend."

Erica lit up then sang, "Dum, dum, dum dum, dum, dum, dum dum; Hailey's in lo-ove!"

I tried to hit her but she ducked; then she proceeded to skip around the Chapel while I chased her, saying, "Hailey and Anthony, sit-ting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-, whoa!"

I stuck my leg out, successfully tripping her. Erica quickly threw her hands out and caught herself before completely hitting the ground. I smiled triumphantly, "Anything else you want to say about me and Anthony?"

Erica glared at me, "You little sh-"

She stopped suddenly and glanced over at Erik who was watching her intently. I stuck my tongue out, knowing that she wouldn't _dare_ cuss in front of Erik. She instead shook her head, "Sorry, but _come on_! You get to embarrass me about my crushes; can I not have this one?"

I pretended to think then said, "Ah-no."

Erica crossed her eyes, making a goofy face, and then laughed, "Fine, I see the status-quo here."

Erica's eyes widened then she face-palmed. "Ah man, I need to find Raoul and Philippi, they must be searching the Opera from top to bottom looking for me."

She jumped up quickly, about to leave the Chapel when Erik said, "That will not be necessary Mademoiselle. I informed them that you two are in fact old friends, and you wish to stay here with her for a while."

Erica sighed with relief then said, "Well, that's fantas- wait, does Madame Giry know I'm staying?"

Erica crossed her arms like a parent would when scolding their child and I nearly busted a gut, "Erica, you are seriously going to treat the _Phantom of the Opera_ like a child? Are you serious?"

Erica smiled, "He is not an Angel, nor a genius, nor a ghost. He is Erik."

I face palmed, "For God's sakes, do not quote that damn book, I haven't read it and I know almost every line in it thanks to you."

"Book?" Erik asked, stepping forward towards us.

Erica dropped her head into her hands, "Way to go Hailey; I was hoping that would be a silent joke!"

"I didn't know!" I defended, "It was so blatantly obvious; and I thought you couldn't wait to brag about how much you knew about the Phantom!"

Erik's golden eyes followed us back and forth as we argued. "I only mentioned what I had to to get him to believe I was from the future; I _still_ can't even tell what version he is from." Erica said as she gestured towards Erik.

Erik stared at Erica strangely asking, "Version? Excuse me?"

Erica shrugged, "There's more than one version of you, most act the same, but some are _very_ different."

"As in psychotic, evil, or perverse." I clarified.

Erik looked insulted for a moment and opened his mouth to respond before he closed it and settled into a moment of silent confusion. He sighed then said, "I believe it is in my best interest to just ignore that comment.

Erica laughed and I turned to ask her, "So, you really don't know?"

Erica stopped laughing, pulling her gaze away from Erik to look at me before shaking her head. Giving Erik a curious look she pushed herself off the ground, quickly dusting her hands off before circling Erik twice.

Erik tried to turn with Erica and when she stopped in front of him he eyed her warily. Not liking the silence as Erica examined him Erik asked, "Must you stare at me so intently?"

Erica looked away for a moment giving a quick apology before saying, "What I've already decided is that he isn't the Lon Chaney/Leroux version, or that Robert Englund version. That's only because he isn't speaking in the third person, and you can plainly see he is still wearing his mask and not a meat suit."

Erik's eyes widened in concern and asked, "I am not wearing a what?"

Erica grimaced, "I'll explain later, it is a pretty grim."

Suddenly, Erica stood on her tip toes and looked closely at Erik's 'face,' causing him to lean back slightly from her and put distance between their heads. Erica's hand rose slightly then flinched back as she bit her lip and asked, "May I? I will not touch the mask, you have my word."

Erik was silent as he eyed Erica suspiciously, but after a moment he nodded once and bent slightly, so Erica didn't have to sway on her tip toes like she did. Erica grinned, "Thank you."

She reached up and tugged on his black hair a bit before slightly tousling it; smiling before she concluded, "Thank God, he's not the Julian Sands version, or Claudie Rains version, he has black hair. Sadly, he also isn't the Charles Dance version because his hair is a wig."

Erik's eyes widened, "How many 'versions' are there...and how many do you know?"

I laughed at this, "Way to many for me to count, but apparently enough for her obsessive mind to remember in order from the date they were released."

"Oh, shut it." Erica said to me chuckling, and then turned to Erik saying, "There are nine versions that I know of, and I can remember them because I have a photographic memory. Now, both of you be quiet; there are only two more he could be and I have to think."

Erik's eyes searched for a moment, "You said there were nine, and there are only two more I could be, correct?"

"Yep," Erica said as she measured his height and inspected his clothing.

"Your calculations are wrong then," Erik said. _Oh, that's a big mistake dude._

Erica quirked an eyebrow up at him, "Say again?"

"There are three versions I could be if there are nine." Erik said almost proud that he had corrected her, which only made me cover my mouth to stop from laughing. Erica simply smiled calmly stating, "You don't look like the 1987 animated version to me, since you are flesh and bone."

Erik was silent after that...although I couldn't help but snicker at his embarrassment.

"Okay," Erica said throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. "I can't tell if you're the Ramin Karimloo or Gerard Butler version. You're looks are mixed," Erica poked Erik in his chest saying, "You have the build of Gerard, but the contours of your face, from what I can see resemble Ramin."

_Oh no, I can see where this is going._ Apparently Erik did as well because he stiffened, looking over to me to deny or confirm his suspicions. I mouthed, 'I don't know' but it didn't seem to calm him.

"There's only one way to find out," Erica said as she leaned up against the wall.

"What?" Erik asked suspiciously as my hands clenched into fists at my sides from worry.

"Simple, just sing something," Erica said. "A scale, a crescendo, a song. Anything."

I relaxed, realizing she wasn't going to ask Erik to remove his mask, but Erik still stood stiffly where he was and didn't make a sound.

Erica's face fell in disappointment, shaking her head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. You'll only sing for Christine, I understand. It's not important really, you are who you are. I mean, the two versions were very similar so..."

Erica trailed off and stopped, seeing Erik relax, but stood straighter and switched to her, 'proper voice', as I called it. She could mimic a French accent, a British accent, a Scottish accent, and her 'proper accent' was where she dropped her West Virginian accent to take on a more aristocratic voice that had no accent relatable to any language.

"Let us go Hailey." Erica said, "I wish to see my 'brothers' off if they are still here."

_I hate when she does this; when she gets crushed she hides her emotions._

"What are the chances they're still here Erica?" I asked, as she began to walk out of the room.

She turned to look at me and I understood, _she just wants to be anywhere but here._

I gave in with a huff, striding over to Erica as she addressed Erik, "I will talk to Madame Giry and ask to stay the next two nights...but no more than that." Erik nodded once and as he turned to go Erica said, "I wish you happiness; and I hope if you do not find it now you will one day."

Erik turned and looked at Erica curiously as she curtsied then fled the Chapel. Erik bowed back in shock, even though Erica was already gone. Erik stared at the door for awhile before saying, "I will see you two before she leaves; she is a curious girl, is she not?"

I snorted, "Curious is an understatement; different is more like it, it's what has been making people pick on her since the sixth grade." The Phantom looked at me curiously so I corrected myself, "Since she was eleven."

I stared Erik in the eye for a moment, pausing for dramatic effect, before saying a quick 'good-bye' and following the way Erica had gone. _What, Erica is the only one who can have fun here? I like making people feel bad when they deserve it. _

She stood at the end of the hallway talking to Madame Giry. When I saw Erica smile I knew it was okay for her to stay. She smiled even brighter as I approached, "I can stay for my two nights, and I also received permission for something else."

"Well then," I said, "I'll show you to my room."

Erica cocked her head, "You are not going to ask me what I received permission for?"

"No," I said. "For two reason; One: You talking like that is getting old, you were born in _West Virginia_, so talk like you normally would. Two: I'm afraid to know what you did this time, the last time you said you got permission for us to do something we got hit by a car."

Erica laughed then pulled my arm, "C'mon then, let's go and I'll show you!"

...

"Erica, are you serious?" I asked as she climbed onto the stage carrying two pillows and two blankets.

"Déjà vu, and yes, I'm serious. C'mon, don't tell me you've never wanted to camp out on a stage."

I shook my head, "Since when have you?"

She paused then sighed, "Fine, I've only wanted to do this if it was the Phantom's theatre."

I plopped down into a sitting position, "Dare I ask, why his?"

"I want to hear him play his music; the Phantom almost never sleeps and the rumor is you can hear his music coming up from the catacombs on the stage." Erica said with a distant look in her eyes.

I grabbed a pillow then lay down on my stomach, showing her I'd let her win this one time. She squealed then laid on her stomach as well.

...

After we talked for a couple of hours we decided to call it a night. As we situated ourselves I heard Erica whisper, "Listen."

Faintly I heard it; it was a very soft lullaby being played on the organ. I chuckled a bit, "I think he's sorry for hurting your feelings."

Erica turned on her side whispering, "Apology accepted, but I _will_ hear him sing." Erica paused, as if afraid to say something, and then asked, "Do you think we're dead?"

**Sorry for ending the chapter like this, and sorry for the late update but school was cancelled last Friday. Not to mention there weren't a lot of people who reviewed. Thank you to the ones who did, and I will update again next Friday if I get at least 5 reviews; I'm not one of those people who HAVE to have reviews, but I would like some feedback. Until next time, **

**Phan3145 8D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I woke up with the stiffest back in the world, not to mention someone was prancing about the stage. I groaned, "Erica if you don't stop whatever the hell it is you're doing, I swear to God, I'll get up and slap you!"

I fell back into my pillow, wishing it wasn't so early. That's something everyone knows about me, I am NOT a morning person. Actually, Erica knows that the best. One morning when she woke me up I ended up pushing her off of the bed, then instantly fell back asleep. Why? I have no idea. Right before I was about to fall back into blissful sleep someone grabbed me and picked me up, "Holy crap!"

I looked up to see Anthony twirling me about and smiling, "Mornin' sunshine! How ya'll feelin'?"

I heard Erica laughing hysterically in the background, and then Anthony turned to her and asked in his normal voice, "Did I say that right?"

Erica gasped between laughs, "That...was...per-fect... Anthony."

I glared at Erica then hit Anthony upside the head, growling, "Put me down right _now_." Anthony put me down and rubbed his head, _what a baby I didn't even hit him that hard._

"Geez Hailey," Anthony chuckled. "I was just trying to make you feel less homesick."

I clenched my jaw, "_You're_ the one who is supposed to be down in the dumps at the moment." Anthony shrugged; he seemed to be okay now. I looked at him curiously, then turned my attention to Erica, "Who said I was homesick?"

She snickered then held her hands up saying, "Hey, this is _my_ fantasy I thought you'd be dying to go home by now." I walked closer, noticing she wanted to say more. "Plus, Anthony's a sweet heart. We have no idea how long we'll be here and you two should spend more time together."

I rolled my eyes, "First, who said you could play match-maker; and second, I didn't ask for a wake-up call!"

Erica just smiled cheekily at me, "I know, but don't you see? I killed two birds with one stone. I wanted you to get up so you and Anthony could give me a tour, and Anthony wanted to be the one to wake you." Then she raised her voice to a stage whisper, "And he woke you so sweetly, like you were his little princess."

I clenched my jaw and fought the blush that came to my face when Anthony smiled at me, "I'm going to get you for that."

"Yeah; yeah. Sure; sure." Erica said blowing it off. "Well, since you are up let's get something to eat. Maybe afterwards Anthony can give me a tour?"

Of course as soon as I was about to protest my stomach growled like a monster truck. Erica bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. "Oh shut up," I said laughing. "Come on Anthony, you're invited to eat too."

"Of course, we're going out," Erica said with a smile as she pulled a roll of money out of the boots she wore. "It's on me."

Now, I don't understand French money. How much it's worth and what not; but when I saw Anthony's eyes bulge I realized Erica must have over a hundred dollars in her hand. I leaned over and said, "How much money do you have?...and you still keep all your money in your boot?!"

Anthony nudged me, "That's rude; don't ask people about their money."

I bobbed my head sarcastically and looked at Erica for an answer, she just laughed deviously stating, "I don't know how much exactly but I know it's _Raoul's _money. So my brother is buying."

_So _that's_ why she has so much. Miniature pay-back for Raoul getting Christine in the end. I'm sure spending a little of his fortune wouldn't hurt anything._ I clapped my hands together, "Well in that case, I'm starving. Let's eat!"

...

"So," Erica said once we were outside of the Opera House. "Where would you like to go for breakfast?"

Anthony and I both thought for a moment, but seeing as I don't know about anything outside of the Opera house Anthony answered first, "There is a small cafe, a block or so away, that serves fine pastries and excellent tea." I nodded my head in agreement; anything Anthony suggested had to be good.

"Alrighty then; warm tea sounds fantastic in this freezing weather," Erica said as she swept her arms off to the side. "Lead the way, Monsieur Baudin."

I looked at Erica surprised, as did Anthony; how does she know his last name? He never told her, did he? Erica seemed to catch on to our stares, dropping her smile and letting her hands fall to her sides. When Anthony and I remained silent her eyes began to search, she was replaying what she said in her mind. Finally, after about five seconds she realized what she had said. She laughed awkwardly.

"Um, that is to say...Anthony do you know who is one of your friends?" Anthony stared at Erica, not understanding. Erica cleared her throat, "The man who befriended both of us. He spoke of you while I waited for Hailey the other night."

_Oh, she's talking about Erik. _Erica looked like she was struggling, praying that he would catch on to what she was saying.

Apparently Anthony had connected the dots and looked just as nervous as Erica. He nodded, "What about him?"

"Well, one of the things he told me was-"

I cut Erica off quickly saying, "Guys, this is a talk for _after_ breakfast. Please, I'm starving." I was hoping that we could leave Erik out of our conversations, seeing as he was the reason for...well, you know.

Anthony and Erica both sighed then said, "Agreed."

...

We entered the cafe and quickly found a seat. Erica seemed like she had something to tell me; that was _never_ a good sign! I stared at her from where I sat, she wouldn't make eye contact with me longer than a second. _Noooooooooooo!_ My head made contact with the table, "Whaaaaaaaat? What is it, what did you do?"

Anthony looked at me as if I was a toddler throwing a tantrum, but Erica started picking her lip and saying, "Well, you said to wait until after breakfast. It's not bad, really; I-uh, found out a way to get us home. With the help of the Phantom, of course."

"Home," I breathed as my head shot up with a small growing smile. Anthony looked down at the table, not saying a word. Erica smiled and stopped picking her lip; but Anthony freaked out when she removed her hand.

"Erica, you're bleeding!" Anthony grabbed a handkerchief from his coat and dabbed Erica's lip to stop it.

Erica pulled back and gently moved Anthony's hand with a smile, "Anthony, you're sweet but I'm fine."

Anthony looked confused; Erica waved her hands in the air, searching for the word, "It's a...it's considered...I actually don't know what it is. I pick my lip when I'm board, stressed, or nervous. It's a comfort thing, and sometimes my lip bleeds, but not as much as you think."

"What could possibly be comforting about bleeding at all; it looks painful." Anthony said, forcing Erica to hold the handkerchief to her lip. She rolled her eyes then we all ordered our breakfast.

...

After ordering and eating Anthony sighed, "So how soon are you returning?" I grabbed Anthony's hand to comfort him; he wouldn't have anybody after I left. Now I _really_ wished Buquet wasn't dead.

Erica winced, "Well, it's a little more complicated than that." My head snapped to look at her. This must be the part she was nervous about.

"_How_ complicated?" I asked, "Complicated as in a few months or complicated as in within a year?

"Um," she said. "Complicated as in...If we're not already dead then I have an idea that could or could not work. If it doesn't work then... years?"

My eyes widened, "I told you last night we're not dead! Talk fast, what in the world are you thinking?" _Years? YEARS?! What the hell Erica? You're the one who's supposed to know all about Phantom time travel!_

Erica held up her hands defensively, "Okay, okay; calm down. Philippi is taking a trip to America, and he invited me to come with him. I agreed; and while we are in America I'm going to find what is today's Charleston, West Virginia. I'm going to dig up an herb that grows there and bring it back here. After that...well we'll come to that later. I beg of you not to push that further."

Anthony looked at Erica suspiciously, but I decided not to push her; she's my best friend and I can trust her. I took a deep breath, "Okay, so how long will you be gone?"

Anthony jerked his head to look at me, absolutely flabbergasted that I didn't question her more. He couldn't ask her; it wasn't his place. Erica smiled sarcastically, "Oh you'll love this; Three months exactly."

Once again my head connected with the table. Thankfully Anthony put his coat there so the impact wasn't so hard. I said into his jacket, "ouh ust e idng e! oll e ack nn ee igh of ee masurade?"

Anthony and Erica looked at each other then back at me, "What?"

I threw my head back up the said, "You must be kidding me! You'll be back the night of the Masquerade?" I dropped my head into my hands as I saw Erica nodding.

Then I heard Erica grab our waitress and ask for an éclair to go before she turned back to me, "You're going to have to survive the next few months without me; I leave tomorrow morning at seven. Anthony, keep her sane until I get back; alright?"

Anthony nodded and with that we headed back to the Opera. It had actually warmed up quite a bit, it was still cold with some snow on the ground, but it was sunny. Erica looked up at the sky or down at her feet, occasionally stopping to pick something up. I swear she finds something everywhere we go. Before we reached the _Opera Populaire _Erica laughed.

"What?" I asked as she stared at me.

"I'm surprised Hailey," she said. "Have you not had 'Assassin's Creed' withdrawals since you've been here? You haven't said a word about it; usually you'd have talked my ear off by now."

I pondered this, surprisingly I hadn't even thought about Assassin's Creed since I came here. Until now, that is. I remembered where I had left off in 'Assassin's Creed lll', after replaying it a second time. Even though I knew the ups and downs of that game like the back of my hand, it still hurt my heart to think about it. I turned to Erica as I put my hands to my head, "Ugh! You _suck_!"

Erica looked taken aback, "What did _I_ do?"

My stomach twisted into knots as I buried my face in my hands, sighing slowly. "Nothing, I just remembered something about AC3 and I just... miss it; A lot."

Now, I didn't really talk Erica's ear off about Assassin's Creed, per se...we were about even when it came to talking about our obsessions. I've had to explain many things to her whenever she was confused, so she knew quite a bit. "What part are you talking about? When Connor's mom dies?"

I huffed, feeling slightly worse. "No not that. There's a thing for it and its pretty much an alternate universe from the original AC3 called 'The Tyranny of King Washington.'"

"Ah. I'm guessing George is a king rather than a president?"

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm upset about." I said, crossing my arms. "In that universe, Connor doesn't grow up as 'Connor.' He grows up as he normally would've- a Native American. His mother doesn't die or anything."

Erica seemed confused, giving me a quizzical look. "Why's that so bad?"

I laughed softly. "It's not bad. I just... Ziio gets to fight alongside her son. They fight and they stand by each other, and it just... hurts, I guess. Even though they're fictional, they're my babies, even if they _are _fully grown, twenty-something year old men who commit murder on a daily basis." I couldn't help but smirk then. "But you know exactly how I feel, don't you?" I snickered.

Anthony stared at Erica and I while she mulled over what I said. A small blush came to her face when she thought about the last part of my rant. Well, I surprisingly feel better; no wonder Erica goes on her Phantom rants all the time. I had just returned to reality when Erica said, "I've been thinking; is it bad that we are obsessed with murderers?"

I automatically shook my head smiling, "No, not when the murderers are hot; and Conner is hoooooooot."

I started to laugh, as did Erica, at my own craziness. I missed this; this was us on a daily basis. Anthony looked down for a moment then clenched his jaw, "Who is 'Conner' and why is he...'hot'? What's so great about an Assassin anyway?"

Erica and I turned to look at Anthony, then we looked at each other, and our laughter returned with a vengeance. _Anthony thought Conner was real! _I grabbed the rail alongside the steps of the _Opera Populaire _and doubled over. Erica not-so-gracefully fell to the ground in a fit of laughter that left her crying.

When my laughter had finally stopped I started to wipe my eyes from crying as well. Erica was gasping for breath and still snickering a bit as she said, "Oh Anthony, that was priceless; that was the first time I've laughed that hard since I've been here."

I stopped laughing and finally found my voice, "Ditto. Oh my _gosh_, that was _funny_!"

Anthony stared at us a moment longer then said, "I didn't see any humor in that, and who is Conner?" Anthony looked upset, but it was so funny, how do you explain a video game character to somebody from 1871?

Erica walked up to Anthony, grabbing his hand, and then she walked over to me with a grin, and placed Anthony's hand on my forehead. Anthony stiffened and I had to fight the urge to back away.

Erica looked pleased with herself and after a minute or two Anthony came back, "Video game...X-box...he's a fictional character? Interesting." Anthony seemed pleased about Conner being a fictional character, but then he turned to face Erica looking worried, "How did you know how to do that?"

Erica shrugged with a mischievous smile, "I sort of guessed. Hailey and I don't always tell everything we know though, and I know a lot about you because of Erik. Speaking of which, I'll be right back."

Erica dashed up the stairs in a flash with her to-go bag swinging back and forth, leaving Anthony and I alone. He seemed nervous and refused to look me in the eye. I guess whatever Erica knew about him was something only he and Erik had known before now. Well, I'm going to jump on this bandwagon. I huffed, "So, are you going to tell me whatever it is Erica knows or are you going to leave me in the dark?"

Anthony shifted from one foot to the other, "The first time I ever really used my powers was when Buquet wanted to hunt Erik down for nearly dropping a sandbag on one of the ballerinas. In his defense though, he only did it because she was about to trip on a prop and fall. If he wouldn't have dropped it she would have been hurt."

"Anyway, Buquet asked me if I could find where the Phantom lived if I touched something of his. At the time I was just a small boy and I didn't know the type of man Erik was, so I told Buquet I would try. Unfortunately, the item Buquet had managed to take from the Phantom was his mask; do not ask me how, but that was the day Buquet discovered what the Phantom looked like."

My eyes were wide, _Erica already knew this and she didn't tell me? God I'm going to kill her; that was the ONE question I had always wanted to know about this story!_

Anthony rubbed the back of his neck, "He never told me why Erik wore the mask, but when I had touched it I saw some of his life and his secret tunnels. Buquet ordered me to follow wherever I was led and report back to him when I discovered the Phantom's lair. Like the stupid boy I was I went on a search alone."

"Go on," I urged while patting Anthony on the shoulder as he looked away in shame.

"When I came across the room which is now mine I met Erik, needless to say we were not friends at the time, and he was not happy to see me. I was twelve at the time, and being a scared twelve year old I did the only logical thing I could do. I kneeled down on my knees and returned his mask to him."

My eyebrows shot up, "Wow, that was gutsy."

Anthony scoffed, "Looking back on it I feel cowardly, but in truth that was the smartest thing I could have done. Erik apparently took pity on me; he returned his mask to it's rightful place then sat down beside me. Scaring me to death, he just sat down and began talking to me, asking me questions."

"What did he ask?" I questioned as I cocked my head to the side.

Anthony shrugged, "I don't remember really; just who I was, where I came from, and if I had a home."

I smiled, "That's why you live down there and know so many secret passages; the Phantom is your friend. Anthony, that is amazing!"

Anthony shrugged and was about to say something when an all-too-familiar voice said, "Hailey, how are you today?"

My stomach dropped, it was Philippi. What did he want; couldn't that egotistical bastard take a hint? Anthony glared at Philippi behind me, and when I turned I could have punched his lights out. He was holding a bouquet of pink roses. I sighed, "What do you want De Chagny?"

Philippi looked hurt, "I do not want anything. I simply wanted to give you these flowers as an apology for the other day. I was way out of line for touching you the way I did."

I heard Anthony tighten his hands into fists until his fingers cracked. Forcing myself not to wince I took the flowers and said a quick 'thank you,' hoping that would suffice. I wasn't that lucky though; I'm never that lucky.

Philippi smiled, "I'm glad you like them. I wonder if I might have a word with you in private?"

"No, you may not," I gritted out. "I accept your apology but I am spending time with friends."

Philippi grasped my hand in a tight grip, pulling me away from Anthony, "It will only take a moment, I assure you."

I was about to bite this horse's ass as hard as I could until he let go of my wrist, when Anthony stepped in.

Anthony grabbed Philippi's hand and ripped his fingers from around my wrist. "The lady said 'no,' now if you'll excuse us."

Philippi stepped in front of Anthony hissing, "What gives you the right to intervene, boy?" Anthony glared at Philippi, his knuckles white and not saying a word. That was when I realized they were going to have a showdown.

"Leave now," Anthony said through clenched teeth. I looked around for some type of diversion, when I saw my only option I took it.

As Philippi grabbed Anthony by his shirt I picked up a hand full of snow, then stuffed it down Philippi's shirt yelling, "Cool it!"

Philippi yelped and started to do the 'It's cold' dance as Anthony and I ran up the stairs. We heard Philippi yell at us to come back, followed by thundering steps up the stairs behind us as we entered the foyer. I was the leader this time and Anthony followed me around a few twists and turns; but me leading was not the greatest idea. Philippi was only a little ways behind us when we ran into a dead end.

"Crap!" I exclaimed softly as I hit the wall with my hand. Anthony motioned for me to stay behind him as we waited for Philippi to catch up. Just as we heard his footsteps coming down the hallway two pairs of arms shot out from the wall behind us and pulled us back into the darkness.

**Hey everybody, I'm SO sorry not a lot happened in this chapter, I'm still trying to show how close Hailey and Erica are as friends. Things will happen in the next chapter, I swear. I'm also SO sorry I didn't update Friday or yesterday! My school was hosting some scholarship thing in the library and I couldn't get to a computer. Thank you for the reviews and since I was late I will update Friday (God willing) without demanding any reviews like last time; but I hope you will review anyway. Oh, to answer the question you probably have of me picking my lip, I really don't know. I guess it's a nervous tick, everyone has something like that. Biting their nails, biting their lip, cracking their neck, (Hailey does that) or cracking their knuckles; same basic thing. Until Friday,**

**Phan3145**


	8. Chapter 8

**QUICK NOTE: In case some of you didn't know I updated on Tuesday, so if you haven't read that chapter yet don't read this one. Also, since I would like some more people to review this is what I'm going to do; If at least 5 people review each chapter then I'll write a short fluffy and/or funny one-shot about this story and upload it the same day I update this story. The one-shots will be during the 3 month period of 'peace' in POTO. So there's my challenge, I hope you accept because I have some really good ideas that I would like to write. So, I'll shut up now and give you...**

**Chapter 8**

As everything within my line of vision vanished a strong hand went over my mouth, and a soft _ka-thunk_ sound was heard, almost like a door shut. I listened closely then heard Philippi hit the wall I had previously hit muttering, "Whore...who does...stupid boy...I should have..."

His voice grew fainter until I could no longer hear it. After another moment the two pairs of arms released Anthony and I, and one lit a candle. I saw Erik and Erica standing in front of us, looking pissed.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Both of them screamed at once. They looked at each other awkwardly then returned their attention to us.

Erik went first by saying, "Anthony, have I taught you nothing? You know this Opera like the back of your hand; you should have gone through one of the secret doors. Use. Your. Head! Brain over Braun son, that is what I always taught you! That De Chagny had an extra twenty pounds on you easy, there was no way you would have bested him and you should have known that!"

Anthony looked away saying, "One good punch and he would have gone down, that's how it always works."

Erik sighed in frustration, "When you have the element of surprise that always works, but in this case he would have been expecting it. No offense to you Hailey; but just because some girl is there does _not_ mean you throw caution to the wind and ignore what your head says."

Anthony clenched his jaw and turned red as he exclaimed, "Why don't you take your own advice?!"

Erik was silent then took a step towards Anthony, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Erik sounded calm and I saw Erica go pale, a look of horror coming to her face. Before Anthony could answer, Erica jumped between the two, putting a hand on both of their chests to keep them both at a distance as she fumed, "Hey! You two are acting ridiculous!"

Both men tried to say something but I clapped my hands, the loud echo effectively silencing them both as Erica continued, "Erik, you know as well as I do what Anthony means...and you know it's true. Sadly, it doesn't change anything, so stop all your petty arguing and look at the big picture here. Anthony and Hailey were not caught, they know that they are _not_ going to anger Philippi any further, and it doesn't matter if he's steamed now because we are leaving tomorrow."

Both men stared at Erica, and then let out sighs that seemed to drain the anger out of them. Anthony held out his hand and Erik shook it, then Erica turned to me saying, "What on earth happened?"

"Ugh, I'll tell you later," I said. "First let's go to my room so I can change." Erica nodded and began to follow me.

As the four of us went separate ways I heard Anthony ask Erik, "What's that on the corner of your mouth...frosting? Since when do you eat sweets?"

My eyes widened as I looked at Erica, who was suppressing her laughter. I patted her on the back, "You are hopeless Erica; but you got the Phantom of the Opera to eat an éclair so you must be doing something right."

Erica smirked, "I'm no Christine...but I think he likes me all the same. He's actually a really nice person to talk to."

I noticed Erica had a dreamy smile on her face; as she caught me looking at her with a sad smile laced with pity she argued, "I know what you're thinking but stop right there. Yes, I love the Phantom of the Opera but I'm not...necessarily _in_ love...you know what I mean. I know better than anyone how the story ends, and I have no choice but to grin and bear it."

We entered the dormitory that served as my room; when Erica flopped down on my bed she continued, "It's killing me that I can't warn him, it's like I'm lying to him."

I sighed as I sat down beside her, "I know; I don't know what will happen to Anthony once this is over and that sort of...worries me."

As if it was the most casual thing in the world Erica said, "You're in love with Anthony, and you're in a love triangle of your own; how ironic."

I looked down at her in shock, and then shook my head as I shoved her back. "You're reading _way_ to much into this. Anthony is just a sweet guy that I hang out with because, well...he doesn't sing for one thing. He also-"

Erica cut me off as she stood, "He also looks at you like you are his world, he would fight one of the richest men in Paris to defend you, and you are simply playing it off as friendship. Wake up, we're not in Sissonville anymore Hailey; here the guys go after the girls, and when they spend an immense amount of time with you it means they're interested."

Erica paused while I took everything in. She sighed as she returned to her spot on the bed, "Think about it; Anthony looks at you the way Erik looks at Christine, or the way Mr. Rochester looks at Jane, or the way Marius looks at Cosette. It's that classic look of, well, adoration. That look has died out in our time, but here it's everywhere and I'd know it anywhere."

"Erica I don't want to talk about this," I said with a bit too much bite in my voice. "No matter if he likes me like you think he does, or if I return his feelings, we are going to go home. If this place is even real both the men we love will be dead and _GONE_!"

Erica flinched, "I know that, but when we do find a way home who says we have to go back immedia-"

"Uh-uh," I said jumping to my feet. "When we find a way to go home we are leaving _that second_; we are not staying any longer than we have too."

Erica threw her hands out aggravated, "Why?"

_Okay this is going to break her heart but I have to say it._ "Erica, if we stay longer it's only going to make it that much harder to leave. We have to do this like a band-aid, rip it off quickly and get it over with."

_Well, I was right._ Erica's head fell and I saw she was fighting back tears, "I understand you're being the reasonable one between the two of us, and our roles are reversed for a change, but I do not want to leave. I fit in here, the men here are gentlemen, and...and..."

Erica choked then and let hers tears flow. _Well, don't I feel like the bitch now._ I'm not good at comforting people but I rubbed Erica's back like a big sister would until she reeled in her tears a minute or two later.

She found her voice again then whispered, "I had a dream last night."

The way she said that is absolutely, completely, positively, and without a doubt not a good sign. I thought about what she could have possibly dreamt so we played our twenty questions game, "Home?"

She shook her head, her hand rising to her lips. She's nervous so this _definitely_ wasn't good.

"Okay," I said. "Is it anything to do with my job here?"

She shook her head once again._ Okay, I give up_. I gestured for her to say what it was, that I couldn't figure it out.

Erica took a deep breath then said, "Somebody's going to die."

At her words I began to laugh hysterically. Her eyes widened in fury and a silent question as to why I was laughing. "Erica, for God's sake we're in the bloody 'Phantom of the Opera,' you already know that _many_ people die."

Erica's anger extinguished and her face fell as she shook her head, "No, someone we're close to...if not one of us."

My eyes widened, "What did you dream?"

Erica sighed, "It was pitch black, and I couldn't see anything. All I know is that I couldn't breathe, and right before I 'died' I jolted awake."

I pinched my brow, "Things couldn't just be easy. Please, be careful when you go to America; and watch out for Philippi too, I don't trust him around you further than I could throw him."

Erica nodded, "I'll be careful. Now, why don't you tell me what's up with you and Philippi anyway?"

...

We talked all night once again; I have to say Erica doesn't seem to trust Philippi anymore than I do. To quote her she says, 'He has that look that screams twisted or insane.' She likes Anthony though, she says, 'He lives up to his name. He's sweet, devoted, and brave.' Apparently his last name means to be brave; in that case if I ever need to be rescued from a tower I'll ask him to be my knight. _Ha!_

Erica left before I woke up that morning, but it was okay because I knew she would be back. She had to come back.

(Three Months Later)

It was the night of the Masquerade and I couldn't wait to see Erica. Of course I knew she was going to be late, she's always late; but if she misses the Phantom's big entrance then I'm going to laugh.

I loved my dress; it was a dark red, strapless, round neck ball gown, with rousing around the top, and beads going down the side that made it resemble flames. Anthony helped me make my mask; it was large red feathers, with medium sized yellow, and small orange feathers mixed in here and there. The tip of the mask that rested on the bridge of my nose resembled a beak; naturally you could guess I was a Phoenix.

For once I decided not to simply curl my hair; I pulled it up from the sides into a high ponytail that cascaded in curls down my back. In doing that, it looked like the feathers became my long hair. The dark brown of my hair compared to the feathers made my hair look a red brown, so the colors blended perfectly.

Not only did I feel extremely creative but I felt beautiful. The only thing that was a little annoying was that the heels were barely more than an inch and a half. Well, at least I didn't have to worry about breaking my neck, or Erica breaking hers for that matter.

Anthony refused to tell me or let me see his costume before the ball, which I was a bit upset about, but oh well. Just as I had slipped on my heels I heard a knock on the door. I paced over to the door and jerked it open, revealing Anthony dressed in his costume.

My mouth dropped open, much to my dismay; I quickly covered it with my hand as I backed up. Anthony walked into my room with a giant smile on his face. He spread his arms and turned from side to side. "Well, how do I look?"

For a moment my brain went completely dead, but I shook my head saying, "You look like Ezio from 'Assassins Creed ll.' How in the world did you...when Erica had you touch my forehead?"

Anthony nodded, "I didn't just see Conner, and this Ezio person resembled me a bit so I thought, why not? I have quite the photographic memory myself, so the costume was child's play to make. Do you think Ezio is just as handsome as Conner?"

I nodded, doing a head to toe scan of Anthony again, "At the moment, yeah, maybe even more."

Anthony smiled at me, and he was the spitting image of Ezio. He wore the bright white robe with a white cape that was blood red underneath. His hood was pulled over his face, leaving only his mouth visible. He still wore a mask though; it was delicate but not girly. It was a white mask that rested on the bridge of his nose and covered only the middle of his face; it was exactly like one of the masks Ezio wore.

The belt he wore even had the assassin's symbol as the buckle, closer inspection showed that he also had the details around the edges right. The costume was an exact replica, but there was one thing he probably missed.

I pulled his arm up, inspecting his silver wrist band that would have held his hidden blade. Anthony pulled his arm away, quickly saying, "Erik is quite the genius you know; he helped me make this."

Anthony backed away from me, spun around, and then lunged. When he lunged the hidden blade shot out with a loud, _shhk!_

"Wow," I breathed as he straightened and the blade returned to its place. "Remind me to thank Erik for making that for you, and obviously the rest of your costume as well."

Anthony brushed it off, "There is no need, Je lui ai dit que je voulais vous impressionner Ce soir, donc il a accepte."

"That was French Anthony, what did you say?" I asked, trying to decipher what he said. I only understood the word, 'impress.'

Anthony grabbed my hand saying, "Nothing, let's go; the ball has already started without us."

Reluctantly I agreed and let him lead me to the foyer. When we stepped up to the top of the staircase almost all eyes were on us. I gripped Anthony's arm, far away it must have looked like an endearing gesture, but anybody looking closely would have noticed I did it for comfort. Anthony grinned (like Ezio, oh my god!) and patted my hand that was holding his right arm in a death grip.

I saw Meg run up to us dressed as a white swan, "Hailey, you look beautiful!"

I smiled shyly, before I could say thank you Anthony cut in, "Doesn't she? It's a shame she never performs, she belongs out front and center."

Meg's eyes widened, "Anthony?! Is that you? Wow. You look...wow, uh, I mean you look-"

"Handsome," I finished for Meg.

Meg sighed, "Yes, handsome. Is that an original character? Who are you?"

Before Anthony could say anything I quickly jumped in; after all this was _my_ obsession, "He's an assassin. His 'name' is Ezio, and he has vowed revenge on the people who murdered his father and two brothers. The people who murdered his family are in the hierarchy so he is a secret assassin; and one of the best might I add."

Meg gaped, "Wow, that's so amazing; I wish I would have thought of something creative like that instead of this dumb old swan. Even your costume is creative Hailey, a phoenix, right?"

I nodded as a dance started and Meg was pulled away. Just as I was about to leave the dance floor Anthony swept me up in the dance. I have rhythm and I can dance, but I have never danced like this before. Anthony must have noticed since he leaned in and whispered, "Follow my lead. Just relax."

I did just that, and that was the happiest I had ever been while dancing. The music stopped so the musicians could have a break and I saw Raoul, Christine, Philippi, and Erica enter. Philippi simply walked in and disappeared within the crowd, Raoul and Christine were arm in arm going over to speak to Meg, and Erica was far behind them all.

She looked like a deer caught in the head lights; then again dances were never really her thing. I'm her best friend so I have the right to say that she can't dance to save her life, except waltz, she can waltz. Other than that she's all white, well she calls herself 'neon white' saying, 'white isn't even as white as I am.' So yeah, she invented a new color; but I have to say she looks pretty.

Her blonde/brown hair was parted on the left side and curled down to her mid-back. She had six corkscrew diamonds in her hair that made it shine, and a dainty diamond necklace that matched the diamonds in her hair and in her ears.

Her dress was a dark navy blue; it resembled the night sky in the summer. There were small diamond shape beads along the sweet heart neckline that dipped into the middle and stopped a few inches before it met the diamond beading of the waist line. The ball gown skirt resembled Belle's from 'Beauty and the Beast' but instead of rousing and button dots at the bottom there were more small diamonds. I know all these diamonds must sound gaudy but they were actually simple; elegant even.

Her mask caught your eye as soon as you saw her; it was navy blue like her dress, with silver swirl designs around the edges, and a silver rose with leaves on the top right corner. Silver and navy blue ribbons were tied in the back to ensure that it wouldn't slip or fall from her face. Erica seemed to spot me and quickly walked over to where Anthony and I stood.

"Hey, how are you?" Erica kept glancing around the ballroom. "Why is everybody staring at you two?"

I shrugged, "I guess we stick out. They're mainly staring at you now; we only were stared at when we first got here." Anthony nudged me, and only then did I catch my mistake.

Erica's eyes were wide and she looked pale, "I don't like people staring at me."

You couldn't tell by her body language, she seemed proud and determined, but if you looked at her eyes you could see the fear there.

"Don't freak out," I whispered. "You look fine; and they're only staring at you because you look like you should be walking the red carpet."

"Well so do you!" Erica said, "You look like a phoenix, I didn't plan a theme for my dress." After Erica said that she jumped, as if something had touched her shoulder. She looked around then at Anthony, "Oh, well that's sweet of you to say Anthony."

Anthony looked confused, "I didn't say anything."

Erica laughed, "Of course you did, I heard you. You said, 'you look beautiful and shine like the stars in the sky.' That was you; it couldn't have been anyone else."

Anthony shook his head, "It wasn't me, but by the way you jumped and looked around I say I know who it was."

My eyes, as well as Erica's, widened and she blushed a bit. The music started once again and Erica smiled, "Go have fun, I'll be over there."

Erica pointed to the wall and I smiled sadly, "_Try_ to get a dance partner, don't be a wall flower like always."

Erica nodded then waved me off to go dance. Anthony pulled me by the waist and began to twirl me around.

I noticed Erica leaning against the wall, a small smile on her face. I knew what she was thinking, Anthony and I were cute together and me smiling like an idiot wasn't doing anything to argue the point.

Just as I glanced over at her again I noticed a tall man in a black costume grab Erica by the waist, twist her, and pull her into the dance. I saw her eyes become fixated on her partner's as if in a trance. When a smile began to form, grow, and stay upon her face I finally diverted all my attention to Anthony; Erica was taken care of.

I was so caught up in the dance that I didn't notice that the whole ball room began to sing, "Masquerade." By the time I realized it I saw Erica's dance partner kiss her hand then flee. Erica rushed over to Anthony and I. Anthony sensed something was wrong and tilted his head towards the door; Erica nodded and changed her direction.

We three met in front of the door, Erica was out of breath from running but gasped out, "Erik...plans for...all of us...to be in...His Opera!"

My eyes widened and at that moment the music stopped mid-sentence and all eyes focused on 'Red Death' standing at the top of the staircase. I leaned over and said, "He was dancing with you wasn't he? He had a black cloak on to cover his costume."

Erica was transfixed by Erik but nodded her head slowly a couple of times. I have to admit that I didn't know what Erik was planning, and that scared me.

Erik smiled and began,

_"Why so silent good Monsieurs?_

_Did you think that I had left you for good?_

_Have you missed me, good Monsieurs?_

_I have written you an Opera; here I bring the finished score;_

_'Don Juan, Triumphant!'_

_Fondest greetings to you all, a few instructions just before rehearsals start."_

I looked at Erica as Erik made his demands known. We shared a look and just as I was about to ask her what he planned he sang,

_Of course you may know our two young diamonds in the rough._

_Mademoiselle Hailey Barker, Mademoiselle Erica De Chagny;_

_Step up, stand tall; for you two shall play key roles in my Opera._

_For now though, that shall remain a secret; a secret."_

I felt Erica stiffen beside me as Erik began to back up. Erik looked at Christine then sang,

_As for our star, Miss Christine Daae._

_What the future holds in store is no surprise._

_ We all seek truth through the lies; who will live and who shall die?_

_We shall see; we shall see._

_I leave you now, and ask that you think on yourselves; and think on me._

Erik smiled, then cackled like a demon, and was swallowed by the floor in a swirl of fire. I saw Christine faint, and then Erica grabbed my hand as we ran towards the cellars.

**Okay so please review and if you want to see what Hailey and Erica's costumes look like then go to Google images and type in...**

** Erica's Dress: 'Exquisite Ball Gown Sleevless Floor-Length Organza Navy Blue Quinceanera.' It will be the first one you see.**

** Erica's Mask: 'Blue-and-silver-beautiful-mask-product'**

** Hailey's Dress: 'Wine Red Ball Gown Quinceanera Dress With Pick-ups for Custom Made Taffetta.' It will be the first dress you see; you'll have to imagine the diamonds.**

** Hailey's Mask: 'Commissioned Phoenix Mask in Fantasy.' Instead of plastic picture all feathers.**

**Surprisingly those girls who model the dresses look like Hailey and I. Anyway, tell me what you thought of the chapter! Until next Friday,**

**Phan3145**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks****: Well, no bonus one-shot this week; sorry to my reviewer. I wanted to thank some people before I start this chapter, I would like to thank 'teezmeez' and 'A-Broken-Amethyst-Heart' for choosing to follow my story. I would also like to thank my other followers and favoriters (sorry I don't know all of your names), even if you guys do not review it still lets me know that people are reading my story. Lastly, I would like to thank 'judybear236' for favoriting/following, not only my story, but me as well. She has been with this story since the beginning and she has helped me catch my mistakes that I will go back and fix once this story is completed and help me with my paragraph form. (God knows I needed help with that) You rock, and I can't really say how much it means to me that you take the time every Friday (or whenever I update) to go over my story and help me make it better.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own POTO or Hailey, I only own myself and my OC's.**

**Chapter 9**

Erica released my hand, and stopped for a moment before picking her pace back up. We soon had reached the last cellar in the pitch darkness, the Fifth Cellar; how the hell Erica could see down here was amazing. I held onto the back of her gown, that way I wouldn't lose her if she decided to make a sudden movement. For example, in the next second she had a lit torch in her hand. Where did she even get that? Okay, it freaks me out that she can be as much of a Phantom as Erik sometimes.

Erica handed me the torch then began to unlace her dress, "What the hell are you doing?!" I asked as she looked at me curiously.

"I have another dress on underneath," Erica said as I saw her untie the long sleeves that were tied around her waist. She then pulled her smaller dress over her corset and shoved her arms through the sleeves; as she tied it she grunted, "I had a really strong feeling I was going to need it, turns out I was right."

She was silent for a moment then threw me her dress and ordered, "Hold this, and don't leave no matter what."

I nodded as Erica pulled her diamonds off then swiftly pulled her hair in a ponytail with a white ribbon. She now had on a navy blue dress with long sleeves, her hair tied and pushed out of her face, and her dress cut off at the ankles letting me see...

"You're not wearing any shoes?" I asked flabbergasted.

She shook her head, "Nope, there was no point. I'm tall enough to wear this dress without it dragging, so I took them off at the first cellar. How do you think I was able to see down here? I felt what was around me to find the steps."

_Well, that makes sense. NOT!_ Erica looked at the steps then reminded me, "Don't leave no matter what, and I mean no matter what!"

I nodded, "I got it, but where are you going?"

Erica smiled ruefully, "Remember the 2004 movie? How Raoul was able to reach the Phantom's lair?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with-" I cut off. _Oh no, Erica you're not going to do that!_

Erica clucked her tongue then said, "See you in a few...hopefully."

I went to grab her but she took a giant breath then jumped down two steps. A trap door made her plummet down until I heard a loud,_ splash_. I ran to the trap door and stopped it from closing; Erica came up for air, gasping from the cold of the water.

I heard the metal chains begin to rotate and the cage bars drop. Erica looked up then took another deep breath, swimming down into the murky water and far out of sight. She didn't come up for what felt like forever, the metal bars were already in the water and I was about to panic, then I heard a catch in the chain. The metal bars began to ascend at a rapid speed, I saw Erica holding on to it through the holes and when her head burst out of the water she began to cough.

I sighed in relief, "You idiot! You nearly gave me a heart attack, why did you do that?"

Erica waved me off saying, "Shut it, it's a short cut."

She coughed again then stepped up onto some stairs and pulled a hidden lever. When the lever was pulled a door swung open and stairs lead me down to where Erica was. I quickly descended the stone steps and met Erica at the bottom. She had begun to shake and just as I was about to ask her if she was alright she said, "I'm fine; I'm more worried about the fact that if Erik is not home then that was for naught."

I had to laugh at that; sopping wet, coughing up her lungs, and freezing to death she still managed to talk like she was from this century with slight humor in her voice. When she said it was a short cut she was right, nearly two minutes later we were at the Phantom's lair.

Erica trudged through the water since she was already wet and I walked along the two foot wide ledge along side of her. The gate was lifted and Erica scoffed, "He knew we were coming. What, could he have not made it a little bit easier for us?"

I shrugged, "Hey he's the Phantom, that's _your_ expertise; not mine."

Erica scowled, "The Masquerade scene changed; I feel like I am out of my element right now, I don't know what to expect anymore."

Everything hit me full force at that moment, Erica was scared. She wasn't scared of the Phantom, and neither was I, but she was scared of not knowing what could happen minutes from now or how the story would change further with us being here. Erik said we would play major roles in his opera but...what did that mean? Well, it looks like we're about to find out.

Erik was sitting on his piano bench, back straight and his leg slung across the other._ He really was waiting for us_. Erica saw him sitting there after I did and quickened her pace. Erik seemed to notice her sopping form; he jumped up immediately then returned with a white towel and a blanket. He must not have expected her to enter that way, and then it hit me, "Why didn't we take Christine's dressing room mirror?"

Erica's teeth began to chatter as she stuttered out, "I d-did-dn't know h-how t-to m-man-nuev-ver th-through all of the t-tunnels. G-od kn-nows I w-want-ted t-to."

I threw Erica's gown down onto one of the rocks, then stood beside her as she shivered. She quickly pointed to her dress, "Gi-ive m-me my d-dress so-o I c-can chang-ge and yo-u t-talk to Erik."

I did as she said and as she walked into Erik's bedroom he walked up to me with an expressionless face. _Great, Erica's the one who can read people; what am I suppose to do about him?_ I sighed, might as well start asking questions, "You were the one dancing with Erica, right?"

Erik raised his visible eyebrow, "Out of all the questions to ask...Yes, I was the one dancing with her."

I nodded, trying to stall for time; "She has two left feet doesn't she?"

Before Erik answered Erica yelled from his bedroom, "I heard that! I do not have two left feet...I just don't have any rhythm!"

Erik nodded in agreement, "She seems to be able to waltz fairly well."

Erica came walking out of Erik's bedroom, ringing her hair out with the towel. She had her ball gown back on, and her hair was a stringy dark brown mess instead of her blonde/brown Victorian curls. "I better be good at the waltz, it's the only dance I know."

Erica tossed the towel onto one of the rocks then rounded on Erik, which if any of you knew Erica, you would know that her being mad isn't a good thing. She gets mad maybe three times a year, and right now I saw that her patience was gone.

"What the hell was that?! Yes, I told you a bit about Hailey and I being in Show Choir _back home_, but that does _not_ mean you can decide to throw the two of us into your Opera!" Erica screamed, flailing her arms as she talked with her hands.

Instead of jumping Erik seemed to simply twitch, I crossed my arms and sighed, she was on a roll. Erica glared as hard as she could at Erik, "I want _NO_ part in this; and have you forgotten that we are trying to get home? We are trying to stay under the radar, not get hurt or killed, and...and, Ugh!"

Erica was trying to deal with the fact she couldn't tell Erik what was going to happen when his Opera was performed. She couldn't warn him that he was going to be unmasked in front of an entire audience and that Christine was going to break his heart.

"Please," Erik scoffed. "I wouldn't let anything harm the two of you; let alone do something to get the two of you killed."

Erica's eyes widened, she gripped her scalp tightly trying to hold in another scream as she quickly walked away from Erik, and then briskly walked back once she had calmed down saying, "You made us go through _HELL _to get down here, I nearly drowned, and Hailey nearly had a heart attack when I didn't come up. I did that only to tell you we are _NOT,_ under any circumstances, performing in your Opera because...why in the world are you smiling?!"

Erik leaned up against one of the rocks ginning like the Cheshire cat, "I find this very amusing. You're yelling at the Phantom of the Opera; telling him you do not wish to be in his Opera, when really, you do not have a choice in the matter."

I swear I saw flames appear in Erica's eyes. He was either testing her patience...or he wanted to get bitten. Erica took a step towards Erik, looking like she were going to hit him, and I cracked my neck, ready to either pull her off of him or help...depending on any other remarks Erik had to say about us.

I was about to crack my knuckles when I noticed the flames in Erica's eyes had disappeared. Her tense form slackened a bit but she still held her ground, "There is _always_ a choice. No matter how powerful you _think_ you are, you are still human, and you can't control the world Erik; so stop trying to control us along with the others. We aren't meant to be in this story, so do me a favor and kindly leave us out of it."

_Wow, all the bite was out of her voice. That was fast; but the resoluteness in her voice made her words even more powerful than if she had screamed at him._ When it looked like Erica didn't have anything else to say I added, "Listen, I'm _positive_ Erica didn't drag me down here just to yell at you. I'm pissed off just as much, if not more, than Erica but I'm not going to rant and rave. All I want to know, out of this crazy scheme of yours, is what do we have to do?"

Erica jumped in quickly, "We are not accepting, only asking!"

Erik chuckled, "Well, let me think now."

Erik walked off slowly like he was thinking, but the devilish smile he had said otherwise. He strode over to his miniature stage, picking up two dolls then walking back to us. He placed one in my hand and one in Erica's, silence engulfing us as we stared down at tiny versions of ourselves.

Erik cleared his throat then said, "Hailey, in my Opera you will choreograph my dance modernly...from your time. Since we are in need of male dancers I request you recruit Anthony; and as long as you mention you'll be his partner I'm sure he'll accept."

My eyes widened _a modern dance_? People back in our time danced like pole stri- oh, got it. That's the point. No wonder in the 2004 version they were dancing like that, and so far that's the version we're closest to. I sighed; hopefully Erica would remember most of the moves with her photographic memory, not to mention she's seen that movie over a billion times.

Erica stared at her little doll in shock while Erik kept relaying my instructions, "When the final scene in, '_The Point of no Return' _comes along I'm going to need the lead dancer, which is you, to cue the dancers to dance to the center of the stage while you fall into the background and pull a lever that will release a trap door."

I saw Erica out of the corner of my eye stiffen, she knew that the trap door would be the escape for Erik and Christine while the Opera House burned to the ground. As a look of pure nausea appeared on her face it suddenly bloomed into a look of happiness.

"We'll do it." Erica said, "We'll do whatever you want us to do in your Opera! Then as soon as it's over we'll, hopefully, go home."

I looked at her confused, "Wait, what? Why did you change your mind; and what in the world have you been planning?"

Erica sighed, "The first question I'll explain later." She gave a pointed look at Erik then continued, "The second question, well, when Erik was a part of the Gypsy circus he learned about herbs and what happens when you mix what with what. Well, one of the herbs back home was the only one he needed to make us this, uh, tea that will put us into a _deep_ sleep. It's like anesthesia. I'm hoping that when we are put under we'll connect with our bodies in our time and be able to jolt ourselves back in."

I looked at her as if she were crazy when Erik chimed in, "It's true; have you never heard of an out of body experience?"

At my confused expression Erik cackled like a madman at his little 'joke.'

While I was a bit confused as to how any of this would work, or how these two came up with this crazy idea in the first place, I shrugged it off. They both knew more about this stuff than I did.

Erik noticed my submission then asked, "So, we have come to an agreement? You will both be a part of my Opera?"

Erik held out his hand and I shook it, followed by Erica. She sighed after that then asked, "So, what's my job? Fill in for Anthony as a stage hand, design something, or be a part of the dancers?"

I let out an accidental, "_Pfft_."

Erica gave me an un-amused look and I said a quick, 'sorry' under my breath.

Erik smiled like he knew a dirty little secret that he couldn't wait to reveal, "Oh no, I have something better than that in mind. In Act One there is a small aria sung by one of Amanita's friends, Gabriella. This girl has discovered the plot between Passarino and Don Juan, and since she is in love with Don Juan she begins to sing of her broken heart, then frantically races to stop Amanita before she crosses the point of no return. You will be that friend."

I had to suppress my laughter when Erik said that; Erica turned as white as a sheet, then her legs must have given out because she fell to the ground with a hard exhale. She sat there for a moment then shook her head, "No way; no _freakin'_ way! I am not going to sing a song on my own; I sing in a group for good reasons."

Erik rolled his eyes, "What reasons could you possibly have?"

Erica began to count them off on her fingers, "I could choke, I could forget the words, I could sing the wrong notes, I could get distracted and skip a verse-"

I cut her off adding in, "You could trip and fall flat on your face."

Erica glared at me, "You're not helping."

I held my hands up, "Hey, better you than me; I don't sing." I turned to point a finger at Erik, "And it better stay that way. I can dance no problem, but if you force me to sing like Erica I'll hang you by your own Punjab lasso."

Erik nodded, "Understood. Now, mademoiselle I believe this song will be fairly easy for you to sing; besides, you yourself are the one who wrote it."

Erica shot to her feet, "I beg your pardon? I did what?"

Erik looked away for a moment, almost embarrassed, "You were getting ready for the Masquerade ball and...I was in the De Chagny house checking in on Christine. I heard you softly singing the song; I kept thinking about it, and then decided to add it in instead of just having the character of Amanita's friend be there. I would say that for a last minute change, the song fits in my Opera quite well."

By the time Erik had finished Erica had successfully turned tomato red, ghost white, and then tomato red again. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it; she looked like she was about to pass out.

Erica took a deep breath then exhaled, "You were in the De Chagny house and you heard me singing the song...'On My Own,' right?"

Erik thought for a moment then said, "Yes, strangely that is also what I had named it. When did you come up with that song? It sounds very passionate, only someone who has truly had their heart broken would be able to sing it like that."

I looked at Erica as she blushed, "It wasn't my song; it was from the musical, 'Les Miserables.' The play actually doesn't appear on the stage for...at least another hundred years."

After getting over the initial shock of her only hearing the song once and remembering the words, that's when it hit me, "Erica, you can't sing that song!"

Erik huffed, "Why ever not? I do plan to work with her a bit on her pitch and accuracy; she has nothing to fear."

Erica put her hand over her mouth then began to search with her eyes, "I believe that if I were to sing the song...it wouldn't make a difference to the future; granted this is all real."

My eyes widened, "Why would you take the risk? This could destroy one of the greatest songs ever written for that play!"

Erica stared back at me hard for a moment, and then a hand gesture she made caught my attention. She swirled her wrist a couple of times, made a fist, then jerked her fingers open in one quick moment, and then let them swivel down. _Fire. Of course, the fire after Erik crashes the chandelier; it would burn any and all trace of his music._

I smiled, "Okay, I'm in. This should be fun...I get to hear you try to sing by yourself with the Phantom of _the_ Opera watching you."

Erica gave me a look then said, "Thaaaaanks. No pressure whatsoever."

I smiled, "I know, don't you just love me? I make your life easier."

Erica sighed as she ran a hand through her tangled hair, "Yeah, either that or you make it a thousand times harder."

Erik cleared his throat, "Well then, with that being said I take it we are all on the same page?"

Erica and I both nodded, and then Erik smiled, "Excellent; let's begin."

**Well that was BY FAR the hardest chapter I have written. It took me forever to decide what our roles would be in his Opera. After 'Hailey' read that part she said, "Oh cool, what are our roles?" When I said I had no idea I thought I was going to lose my mind since I only had two days to come up with something. That's all water under the bridge now, and I can't wait to get started on the next chapter. I'm sorry for not updating last Friday, take pity on me though I caught the stomach flu and was miserable! Until next week, I'm Phan3145 asking you to,**

**PLEASE REVIEW! 8D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter TEN! I'm so happy that I decided not to stop this story after finals. Hailey and I have had a blast writing this, and I'm sure I'm only half way through with it. Thank you to my reviwers/favoriters/followers once again! You guys mean the world to me! Just giving you a heads up, I will not be uploading next Friday because I have All County Chorus, so no school for me! I will, however, do what I did this time and post two chapters instead of one. Take pity on me, last Friday I had caught the stomach flu and I was miserable.**

**Chapter 10**

After about an hour of getting Erica to keep eye contact with Erik, sing loudly, watch her pitch and stop her 'infernal blush' my sides hurt.

It was a laugh fest; I didn't laugh at her the _whole_ time but if you would have seen her cherry red form you would understand my laughter. When she sang the very last line, repeating the phrase 'I love him,' I swear her whole body was blood red and she had once again diverted her attention away from Erik.

Apparently Erik had noticed...and boy did he get snippy. He asked her if she was a tomato or a performer, then when she answered 'a performer' he screamed, 'Then bloody act like one! Three I love him's and you're acting as if you were really professing your love to someone.'

I could tell Erica was trying to control her embarrassment, considering this was her _first_ time singing a solo, and just when it seemed like she got it...she skipped a verse. I face palmed as she went straight from, 'And although I know he is blind' to 'I love him.'

Erik sighed as Erica spouted apologies left and right. She began to walk towards the piano and as she leaned over to glance at the music her sweaty hand slid off the side and she lost her balance. She fell to the ground, yelping before she caught herself. Instead of pulling herself up she let her arms go and pushed herself into a sitting position.

Erik's offered hand went unnoticed as she sat there, her eyes glazed a bit; from tears or zoning out to think, I don't know. All of a sudden she closed her eyes and began to sing again, which surprised Erik and I both, considering she was louder and clearer than she had been the past hour.

Erik began to play the piano as Erica slowly stood, and for a moment I heard the small accent she added to her voice that made her sound like Samantha Barks. At that moment I realized what she was doing; this wasn't 'her' voice, she was doing another one of her impressions.

Well, if it works and she's happy who am I to critique her. She sang the last note and Erik stood up, stared at her, and then slowly began to clap. Erica let a small smile escape and Erik sang, "_Brava, Brava, bravissima._"

Erica's smile slowly dropped then she said, "Well I've subjected myself to enough humiliation for one day; Hailey you're up."

I winced, "Do I have to?" She nodded and I stood, "I don't see why, you're basically teaching _me_ the dance."

Erica snorted, "I'm helping you with the dance from the waist up...other than that you, my friend, are on your own."

Then I remembered Erica doesn't or rather can't, dance. "Fine, teach me how we come out."

"Okay," Erica said closing her eyes. "First, Christine sings, da da da-da, then Erik starts to sing; (chills) and the guys come out before the girls. Okay, um, they start to move their arms like...Erik would you mind playing after the phrase, 'Decided, decided'?"

Erik went over to his organ, and without even looking at the score, began to play. Erica closed her eyes and began to hum his tenor voice as her arms came in front of her in a stiff square, rose up, fell, then tucked close to her body as she twirled, and righted herself again.

She faltered after that then said, "Erik, mark that. That's where we are going to have to improvise, the dance isn't shown."

Erik nodded, and strangely I recognized the moves and began to join in. The dance was simple for me since I took Dance for years, and although Erica didn't have rhythm I saw that she seemed to flow through the dance as well. _Ah, the power of the Phantom's music. Is there anything it can't do? Well, except make Christine fall in love with him. HA!_

We did this for another three hours as Erica familiarized me with the gestures and I began choreographing the steps to add to it later. We only had to mark five spots where the movie didn't show the dance and that was put aside for another day.

Erica yawned as I fidgeted in my ball gown, _note to self NEVER wear a ball gown longer than a few hours unless I want it to irritate my skin._

Erik looked happy, he was smiling, "I'd say for being...'show choir' performers you did very well with my Opera. I'm actually glad I chose you two."

Erica looked at me sadly before she yawned again, "I'm about to drop; Hailey I'm sure the fop, uh, I mean Raoul has returned home by now. Can I bunk with you tonight?"

I nodded, "Sure."

Erica sighed and relaxed a bit, "Thank you." She turned around to address Erik with a sleepy smile, "Good night, Erik."

Erik turned from the keys of his organ to look at us, "Good night, Hailey, Erica; pleasant dreams."

I yawned again, "Ditto. Also, it should be a month before your Opera is performed so I wanted to let you know that you should try to relax. It's going to be one hell of a night when..._you_ perform."

Erica's sleepy eyes snapped open in sudden alertness, "Hailey!"

Erik looked at us in sudden realization, "I knew you knew about my Opera but I didn't realize you actually _know_ what's going to happen." Erik rushed over to Erica knocking his bench down in his rush, "What does Christine think of my Opera? Does she sing well? Does she go through with it at all? Does she come back to me?"

Erik was holding Erica by the elbows and she looked miserable, "I-I...I can't tell you, Erik. The story can't be changed, and if I tell you the outcome _will_ change...because you know. I'm sorry, but I can't."

Erik turned to me, "Surely you can tell me something, anything...please."

_Okay, I have to admit my heart is breaking right now. His face is just...ugh, I want to hug him!_ I shook my head, "We can't. We've changed so much already, and we're not sure if the changes we've made are good or bad."

Erik released Erica, but she didn't back up. She sighed, "I'm sorry Erik, I really _truly_ am." Erica stood on her tip toes then grabbed Erik's head and kissed him on his exposed forehead.

I rubbed Erik on the arm as Erica turned to leave and I followed her. We both walked on the small lip I had walked on earlier in silence for the longest time before Erica lost control and burst out, "Why can't she just love him?!"

I groaned, "Erica, please don't start. That's the question every Phan asks, and if you think about 'Love Never Dies' then you see she _does_-"

Erica cut me off, "God, don't mention that. I love it, I'm probably one of the few Phans that do, but the ending...the ending! It makes me mad, confused, and depressed all at the same time. I mean, why get them together for ten seconds then..._BAM_! Y'know?"

I nodded, "You dragged me to go see it at the movies with you remember? I felt the same way, and I would complain but I loved the song, "Beauty Underneath."

Erica smiled, remembering our many air guitar moves we came up with when it came on. We never listened to the Ben Lewis version because Erica thinks he's too, 'generic sounding and the Gustave in the movie is flat.' Ramin Karimloo seemed to be Erica's favorite, but I have to admit for that song he is superior to Ben Lewis _by far_.

We approached the steps and I groaned, "Gooooood, I don't want to walk up all those steps."

Erica stuck out her tongue, "Come on. At least it's not walking up your hill to get to your house...or my hill for that matter."

We began to take two steps at a time as I said, "I've never walked up your hill before."

Erica laughed, "Be glad you haven't, it's almost a ninety degree angle."

I laughed as we made it to the fourth Cellar and just as we began to climb to the next a wall opened and someone pulled us in.

I nearly screamed until I realized it was Anthony. Erica groaned, "Anthony what now?"

I glared at him and yelled, "I am getting tired of being pulled behind a wall into the dark by someone I don't know!" I hit Anthony in the arm, "Geez! I'm tired, I'm cranky, and I'm in no mood for these games! Why can't you just get my attention like a normal person?"

Anthony chuckled, "I'm sorry I'll try to be more obvious next time. I just thought that you two should know that Philippi is still here. Actually, he's standing outside of the door to your room Hailey."

I groaned, "I can't stand him, why can't he leave me alone? What does he even want at this hour?"

Anthony pointed to Erica, "He refuses to leave without her. He says that the Phantom is targeting his sister just to spite his baby brother. As much as it pains me to add...he also wants to 'protect' you from the evil Opera ghost and his assistant."

My eyes widened, "Assistant? He knows about you?"

Anthony shook his head, "He doesn't know that it's me...but Erik thought it would be 'funny' to add in one of his notes to Raoul that his brother should also watch his back, especially considering the fact his 'assistant' is ready to rip him limb from limb for bothering you."

Erica laughed, "Really, I couldn't tell that you didn't care for Philippi."

Anthony gritted his teeth, "If I never see that guy again it will be too soon. It may sound vile but I wish he would get caught in Erik's 'magical lasso' and quietly vanish."

My eyes widened, "Anthony, I hate the ass-wipe as much as you do but him dying is _not_ the solution. By the way, Erik told me to tell you that you will be performing in his Opera as well. You're going to be the lead male dancer and my partner."

Anthony looked as if he were about to protest then stopped, "Have you heard the music we're dancing to?"

I groaned, even back in this time guys had their minds in the gutter. "I know what it is about, and I know what I am supposed to do." I gestured to Erica as she stepped forward, "You forget that Miss Phan here knows this Opera inside and out. My job is to just stay calm and do what I'm told until we go home."

This caught Anthony's attention, "When are you leaving?!"

I didn't answer, I didn't want to see the look on his face; but Erica jumped in, "I'm sorry to say we're leaving as soon as the Opera is done...when the last notes have been played."

I elbowed her, '_Love Never Dies' quotes are only going to make me depressed right now._ I saw Anthony's face fall and sighed, "I'm sorry Anthony. We have to go home, there's nothing here that's worth us staying for. If you knew-"

Anthony cut me off screaming, "Nothing here that is _worth_ staying for?! How about a _someone_?! Do you think that _I_ would not miss you? Do you think you appearing into my life and then changing it forever then leaving just as quickly means nothing to me? It means _everything_!"

Erica held her hands up, "Anthony calm down, she didn't mean-"

"What?" Anthony boomed, "She didn't mean to make me think she cared about me, or that there was something between us? Well I'm sorry if I didn't understand that, you won't have to worry about that from now on. Don't speak to me ever again, 'Don Juan' is the only time you will have to put up with me...humph, maybe you can go and be with Philippi now."

My face turned red, "I would never be with Philippi!"

Anthony scoffed, "Sorry if I don't believe you." Anthony grabbed Erica and I by our arms then threw us through a doorway, "Follow the steps and you'll find yourself in your room. Good-bye."

I turned around to yell at Anthony but a stone wall was slammed in my face. I hit the wall screaming, "Anthony! You don't understand, I...you _stupid, _selfish jerk! You don't even care what I have to say! I hope you rot down here for the rest of your life while I'm back home living my life as happy as could be!"

I stormed off up the stairs, being hurt but not shedding a single tear. I honestly couldn't cry because I was so mad; I heard Erica quietly say to the wall, "Anthony, she doesn't mean it. Give her time and she'll cool down and then we can all talk...I don't want us to leave here angry at each other. Do you? Think about it."

Erica ran up the steps two at a time to catch up with me. We were in silence until we opened the door into my room, "God help Philippi if he says one word to me; I'm too pissed to deal with him."

Erica winced, "Just _try_ to reign in your temper for a few moments and I'll get him out of here quickly. Rehearsals start tomorrow, right?"

I shrugged, "I guess, Erik said rehearsals were starting right away. So, probably."

Erica sighed as she opened the door to leave, and lo and behold there stood Philippi. He quickly turned around and hugged Erica, "Thank goodness you are alright, when that madman mentioned your name earlier I froze. Just because our brother has that monster's girl doesn't mean he can drag you into the fight as well."

I saw Erica's hands clench into fists and turn white, never call Erik a madman or a monster in front of her. I saw her force herself to relax her hands then clear her throat, "Philippi I am just fine. He isn't going to hurt me or whatever preposterous idea you have swimming around in your head. Hailey simply felt ill after coming face to face with him and I took her in here to calm down."

Philippi cocked his head, "What happened to your hair? It looks as if you went swimming, it is all knotted."

Erica must have had a mini-heart attack because I saw her fingers twitch, but she laughed it off, "Oh, I went to wash my face and ended up ruining the front of my curls. When I realized this I simply drenched the bunch."

That was the corniest thing I have ever heard but Philippi seemed to buy it, and goodie for me, he noticed I was in the doorway as well. He bowed politely, "Hailey. I must confess that I was also waiting for you as well. You see, when that madman wrote my brother he mentioned that I should also watch my back because his assistant is out for my head as well for being close to you."

I scoffed, _more like being a vulgar prick. _Philippi continued, "Since we know that there is another madman that is after you as well I kindly request that you come and stay with us until this ordeal is over."

I was trying so hard not to laugh but a giggle escaped, "I'm sorry Philippi, well no I'm not; but I'm not staying with you. I can take care of myself, as you well may remember."

Philippi blanched, "Hailey, I do not think you understand the gravity of the situation. The Phantom is a vile and wretched man, I can only imagine what type of filthy piece of trash his assistant must be."

About two seconds after he had finished that sentence I saw Erica's eyes widen unbelievably, and I realized my hand hurt...or fist. I looked at Philippi and he was holding his nose as blood began to spill. That's when I realized what I had done, I had punched him! He deserved it, he called Anthony trash!

Erica pulled Philippi away saying, "I believe you hit a nerve dear brother, and I think we'd better take our leave." Erica turned around and mouthed the words, "Good job" then disappeared around the corner.

I slammed the door shut and quickly changed out of my dress and into something more comfortable to sleep in. I was fuming, but as I lay down and tried to fall asleep the events of tonight hit me. Anthony was mad at me, Erica and I are recreating the 2004 movie version of 'Don Juan' on our own, and...I just punched a nobleman in the face. Ugh! Now, more than ever, all I wanted to do was go home.

**Me: You are violent. **

**Hailey: Only when I need to be!**

**Me: (Shrugs) Fair enough, but since I won't be here this week, and neither will you, thanks to All County Chorus there will be no chapter Friday.**

**Hailey: Eh, I don't really think anyone will mind it. We're highschoolers; academics come first. **

**Erica: That is why I'm updating today, because last Friday I went to GEOGRAPHY BOWL! Whoo! I made the chapter up to you guys though. Next Friday there will be two chapters since I have ACC.**

**Hailey: I'm just happy I technically get a four day weekend, thank god.**

**Erica: Ok, I'm signing out. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I awoke the next morning miserable. I was right, rehearsals started today; and what confirmed my suspicions? Meg.

Meg shook me awake and I swore like a sailor, telling her to leave me alone. After punching Philippi, fighting with Anthony, and dancing with Erica for hours on end I _did not_ feel like getting up. Meg was relentless though, and after threatening to pour water on me I was up.

When I stood up Meg looked horror stricken, "Hailey, please do not take this the wrong way but...you look awful. Are you alright? Your eyes-"

"I know, I know," I cut her off. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

Meg shook her head and bit her lip, "It's not that, and while I do believe you did not sleep much last night, you also have been crying."

I clenched my jaw and was prepared to lie my ass off when Madame Giry walked in. "Girls come now, we do not have all day, and rehearsals start in five minutes. Meg, go warm up, I need to speak with Hailey."

"But Mama," Meg pleaded. Madame Giry shot her a warning look and she sighed, "Yes, Mama."

Meg left the room and Madame Giry sighed and walked over towards me, "Sit down Hailey, we have much to discuss."

I groaned, "Madame Giry, I'm sorry to argue, but I just had one of the worst nights of my life and I don't feel like having a heart to heart talk right now."

Madame Giry rolled her eyes, "Whether you wish to have a discussion or not it is going to happen." Madame sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Just as Erik's Opera will happen."

I groaned inwardly, "So this is about him?"

Madame Giry nodded, "It is a part of it, yes. Erik's Opera will be performed, of that I have no doubt, but I cannot help but be concerned. I spoke with Erik early this morning and he revealed to me exactly who you and your friend are. If anyone else would have told me that I would not have believed them, but coming from Erik, it must be the truth."

I stared at Madame Giry for a moment then shook my head, "Please, don't tell anyone about us."

Madame Giry simply smiled, "Do not worry child, I would not inform a soul. Under the circumstances though I must ask, will Erik be all right?"

My head fell into my hands, "I can't tell you. I know how it all ends, but the ending also depends on the decisions that Erik will make."

Madame Giry looked at me quizzically, "What do you mean?"

I winced, "The choices that Erik will make will either make or break him, and there's no going back afterwards."

Madame Giry's eyes began to water, "I know what he intends to do, and I can't bear to see him get hurt. He's been through so much already; I just want him to be happy for once."

I stood then helped Madame Giry to her feet, "That's all Erica and I want too." I gave her a warm smile then continued, "If I know Erica, which I do, then I know she has already come up with a plan to _improve_ the story."

Madame Giry smiled, "I pray to God she has, and I pray that you two get home safely once this is over. Now, let us go rehearse."

I nodded as we made our way out of my room and towards the stage.

When Madame Giry and I arrived on stage I suddenly saw a vision of my high school cafeteria.

There were five groups of people clustered around the stage; the first consisted of Carlotta, Piangi, and the people who groveled at her feet. This group reminded me of the Preps at my school. The people who thought they were better than everyone else and let only a select few join them; the people they knew would do their bidding and spy.

The second group was the 'Corps de Ballet' and they reminded me of the gossipers in my school; truly that's what they were. It was funny though, I could almost see some of the same faces.

The third group was the orchestra. Why they were up on the stage I don't know, but everyone just seemed to be standing there and talking. They reminded me of my friends in the band. Instruments in hand, ready to play at the drop of the hat, and always smiling.

The forth group reminded me of the Goth or Emos at school. Well, that's not exactly true. They didn't wear the dark clothes and dark make up but they stared and observed in silence that made people feel uncomfortable. Not that I ever felt uncomfortable, believe it or not I learned that the Emos were the funniest people to talk to if you just took the time to get to know them.

The last group reminded me of...my group, strangely. Let's see, how do you explain my group? We are a mix. We are anybody, everybody, and people who believe in anything our minds create. Half of the group is full of visual artists; writers, singers, dancers, and drawers. The other half of the group is full of insane people who are hyped up on sugar and say random things that make you laugh for no apparent reason. We are all simply crazy, but we're like one big happy family.

Anyway, the people in group number five were Erica, Meg, Christine, Anthony, three guys who were dancers, and two girls who were talking with the guys and acting silly. It reminded me so much of home; and there was that word again, the word that left me in tears last night until I fell asleep. Home.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Erica came running over to where I stood with Meg hot on her trail. Erica hugged me, grabbing my hands as she stepped back and beamed, "I have a plan."

A growing smile formed on Madame Giry's face as I laughed and rolled my eyes, "I knew you would."

Meg seemed lost; Madame Giry must not have told her. I smiled at her and clarified, "She has a plan on how to start the dance out. I know the Phantom informed everyone that I would be creating the dance but I'm going to need some help."

Meg began to bounce in place as she squealed, "Oh please, may I help as well? I have never been given a chance to choreograph a dance!"

My eyes widened at her excitement and Madame Giry walked away with a small laugh, but Erica simply giggled then hugged her, "Meg, you're funny. Of course you can help; we're going to need all the help we can get."

Meg squealed again and ran over to tell the group. I chuckled but when I looked at Erica again I saw that her smile had faded and her eyes were glancing around the room a thousand miles a second. I looked around and noticed everyone staring at us; _well this isn't awkward at all_.

I saw Erica turn her head slightly, listening, then nervously gulp. I looked at her curiously, jumping when she gritted her teeth then sharply turned her head and said with an air of confidence I didn't know she had, "Is there something you would like to share with the rest of us Carlotta?"

My eyes widened as I saw her walk over to Carlotta with a sickly sweet smile on her face. I followed a few steps behind her as Carlotta's quiet giggles stopped completely. She turned to face Erica who was looking at her curiously, almost expectantly.

Carlotta sneered at Erica for a moment before the same sickly sweet smile spread across her face, "No, Mademoiselle De Chagny, I do not."

Erica's smile dimmed into a warm smile that seemed genuine, "Please, call me Erica. I love the De Chagny name, but since I am 'adopted trash who is probably one of the Phantom's mistresses' I wouldn't expect anything less than Erica, simply Erica."

Carlotta's mouth dropped open in surprise and Erica continued, "I'm sure Hailey would also like the same courtesy, considering the fact that she is 'a ugly little toad that doesn't have any business being here yet is choreographing this whole Opera'. I mean, it's not like she could refuse and simply leave, thus bringing forth the Phantom's wrath. Eh? What, nothing to say?"

Carlotta glared daggers at Erica as she winked then turned saying, "Anything to add, Hailey?"

Carlotta turned her attention to me. I fought so hard not to smile; Erica and I both knew that this was our chance to humiliate Carlotta. I bit my lip, "An ugly toad, huh? Well, takes one to know one sweet heart. _Cro-ack_!"

Carlotta's right hand flew up to her throat as I imitated one of her croaks from the night of _ll Muto_. I turned with a smile and walked back over to the group. I heard snickers in the background as I walked back, but returning to the group I received the best reactions of all.

The three guys were full blown laughing, the two girls were trying to quiet them, Meg's mouth was hanging open, Christine's hand was placed over her mouth to hide her smile, Anthony had his head down casted with a silent smirk, and Erica had a proud smile on her face. She leaned over and patted me on the back, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

At that moment the managers, along with Monsieur Reyer, walked in yelling, "Well let's get to work people, the Phantom wants his Opera to be performed next month! We have work to do!"

Monsieur Reyer stood next to the piano and ordered, "We will start with the beginning of Act Two. Chorus, stand by the piano and let's begin. Mademoiselle Barker and Mademoiselle De Chagny, you two are free to work with the dancers for the final dance in Act Two for the moment. I'm sure we will be quite a while."

I nodded and looked at Anthony who stared at me blankly, as if I was nothing but a clean sheet of paper, devoid of words or emotions. Erica placed her hand on my shoulder then jerked her head to the side, signaling me to follow her to the open space on the stage.

Half of the 'Corps de Ballet' was in front of me while the other half served as the chorus. I noticed we had exactly the same number of men as the number of 'Corps de Ballet' girls, and Anthony _had_ to be my partner.

I took a deep breath, "Let's get started, shall we? The way I see it, we have plenty of time to work on our singles routine and the hardest part will be with our partners, since we have to really connect on an emotional level. So, girls grab your partner and let's get this nightmare over with."

Erica looked at me sadly as I walked over to Anthony and held my hands out. He didn't take them but simply walked to the center of the space we occupied. The other girls happily grabbed one of the guys and stood close, while Anthony stood at least a foot from me, not saying a word. _This is going to be a long day._

Erica stood on the sidelines while Anthony and I started the dance, she would narrate what we were doing and what was expected of all the other girls. Believe it or not, it was the easiest way to teach the dance, considering I was better at dancing and Erica was better at being descriptive. She payed attention to details and could break it down for them.

We worked for three hours and by the time we were done every team could execute their dance perfectly...well, almost. Anthony and I were the only exception; we didn't connect but simply stared at each other and went through the motions. I was going to have to talk to him, and that was something I was _not _looking forward to.

The chorus had finished practicing and Monsieur Reyer called out, "Christine Daae and Erica De Chagny, center stage if you please."

Erica paled a bit under observation while Christine simply stood beside her, the dark circles beneath her eyes indicating she was simply going through the motions as well while she was dead on her feet. Standing the two beside each other was a sad spectacle. Erica, who usually strides wherever she goes, had taken timid steps to her spot, looking pale and scared. Christine simply looked half dead; she was pale, thinner than usual, and her eyes held no light to them.

Now, I'll admit I have never spoken to Christine but from every version that _I've_ seen she didn't really mean to hurt Erik, and she seemed to be paying the price for it now.

Monsieur Reyer sighed once they both were center stage, "Now, who would like to go first? I can see that you both have some trepidation but it must be done. Come now, will neither volunteer?"

Erica put her hand on Christine's shoulder and gave her a weak smile, a signal that she should rest. Christine smiled back and took a few steps away before sitting down.

Monsieur Reyer smiled, "Excellent, now I'll run through the scales with you a couple of times then we can begin."

As he began to play Erica's voice came through quietly, but enough so you could hear she was hitting the right notes. Carlotta seemed to smirk at this, thinking Erica's voice wouldn't get past the first row.

Monsieur Reyer nodded, "That will do, I'll give you your introduction and you may begin."

Erica gulped but then closed her eyes and fixed her posture. I held my breath, praying she wouldn't start off flat, which was usually her one obstacle. I released my breath when she started out loudly and clearly, she would be just fine. Her voice didn't have the effect Christine's voice had when she first sang but people were staring and smiling.

With her last words drifting in the air she finished and smiled at everyone. Carlotta rolled her eyes and ignored her while Christine stood and hugged her. Erica walked back to me...skipping here and there as I shook my head at her. "You might wanna tone it down a bit before you hurt yourself." I smirked jokingly.

Erica stuck her tongue out then let her smile return, "I'm not _that_ uncoordinated."

I gave her a disbelieving look, "Erica, it's _you_. Think about it now."

She rolled her eyes and shoved me as she whispered, "It's Christine's turn, be quiet."

Before I could come back with a smart-ass retort Christine began to sing. For a moment I just stood there, but when I saw Erica take a step back I did as well. It didn't sound like the way she sang it in the movie, it sounded depressing. She sang it with so much despair I saw Erica run out of the room, _she has never really been one to deal with sadness anyway. _

I stayed a bit longer before I followed where Erica had run. I found her sitting on the grand staircase, holding onto the rail while her head rested against it. I sat down beside her as we listened to the faint echo of Christine singing, finally realizing how much of a toll this was taking on all of us.

(Several Hours Later)

Rehearsals were dismissed for the day but it was still early, so logically I had no idea what to do. Erica had left about ten minutes ago to visit Erik and see how he was doing, I had a sneaking suspicion she was visiting Anthony as well. Truthfully, that was the only reason I didn't go with her. I had no desire to talk to Anthony after the way he acted today, he was acting stupid and he knew it.

I had just decided to start drawing when Erica burst through the door, "Hailey, it's today! The cemetery scene! Get up, get up, we've gotta go! We've gotta go now!"

Erica shoved me off the bed as she threw me a cloak. I had just thrown the cloak on when she began to push me out the door. I dug my feet into the carpet to stop her then whirled around saying, "Wait, wait, wait! How do you know he's going to the cemetery?"

Erica, still trying to push me out the door grunted, "He's not in his lair, his sword that usually resides next to his bed is gone, and Christine just left!"

I immediately began to pick up my feet and took off into a sprint as we both rushed to the stables. As we ran I asked, "Has Raoul left yet?"

Before Erica could answer she grabbed me by the shoulder, pulling me back as a man on a white stallion burst from the stables onto the cobblestone road and narrowly missed me. I knew the man, I knew the horse, and I knew where he was going.

I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding since Erica pulled me back and angerly barked, "What, does that boy have it in for me?! That's the _third_ time he has either knocked me down or nearly run me over!"

Erica just laughed, "Lucky I was here, huh? You, my friend, do not pay attention; and don't you dare complain about that. Come talk to me when your head collides then skids on the pavement so hard you actually feel your skull crack and split apart."

I clutched my head as Erica saddled two horses, "Geez and you tell me I give you bad mental images. That sounds horrible, not that I wasn't dying as well."

Erica scoffed, "Hey, we're breathing aren't we? Every day from that night on has been a gift and an adventure, let's continue shall we?"

Erica mounted her dark brown Andalusia stallion as I quickly hopped onto my Chestnut Appaloosa. They were perfect for us, and as we hurried toward the cemetery the only thing I could think of for some strange reason was Anthony. Would he be like Raoul and come after me if he knew Philippi was going to do something like this?

I wasn't a fool and neither was Erica, we knew that Erik's intentions were to kidnap Christine, but our intentions weren't as transparent. Why were we going? Christine would save the Phantom from being stabbed by Raoul and leave with Raoul. Maybe...oh God, Erica couldn't be that determined to get Christine and Erik together, could she?

I looked over at Erica as we rode and noticed her eyes focused up ahead, she was dead set on whatever it was we were about to do, and that worried me.

We stopped at the giant stone monuments before we reached the Daae monument, and already there were clashes of swords ringing out. Erica quickly tied up her stallion and as I finished the knot on mine we ran up behind a tree and watched as Raoul was slashed across the arm.

Blood began to stain the white snow around them as the battle became more intense, then suddenly one of Christine's movements caught my eye. She had a dagger-no, it looked like a letter opener.

Erik and Raoul kept thrusting towards one another and as they approached Christine I saw her hand clench around the weapon. My eyes bulged and I hit Erica on the arm. She simply shook her head, indicating she had seen it too. I know neither of us knew what to do, but both of us knew we had to do something.

I was horror stricken as Erica whispered, "Enough of this, it will _not_ end like this." Erica ran out in plain view of the trio and as if she had just arrived screamed, "Raoul!"

The three looked in her direction in utter shock, at seeing us Christine returned her weapon to its hiding place. Raoul recovered from surprise before Erik did, shoving him aside and causing him to drop his sword. Christine's attention was diverted back to the two men just as Raoul kicked Erik's sword away from his reaching hand.

I heard rather than saw Erica faint; she let out a little croon and began to drop to the ground as Christine screamed, "No, Raoul!" Raoul immediately stopped as I ran over to check on Erica, who was lying in the snow, completely motionless. I pulled her into a sitting position as Christine continued, "No...not like this."

Christine bit her lip gave a pointed nod in our direction and Raoul saw me holding a motionless Erica and sighed, "You live another day. Christine, come!"

Christine stood next to the white horse named; 'Caesar' as Raoul mounted then pulled her up. Raoul rode over to us then said in a stern voice I had never heard from him, "Return her to the Opera immediately, I will return Erica's horse to the stables and you two can ride back on 'Chestnut,' the horse you rode. He's tamer than 'Knight' over there, he only listens to Erica.

I nodded and watched as Raoul rode over and untied 'Knight'. He tied the reins to 'Caesar' then galloped away. There was silence for awhile as I saw Erik slowly stand up.

Erica immediately jumped up, "Oh geez, it's cold. I thought he'd never leave!"

I blanched, "You were _faking_ it?! I thought you had seriously fainted!"

Erica laughed, "Please, the croon is easily imitated and anybody can fake fainting and make it look believable."

I gritted my teeth in annoyance as I turned to look at Erik while he said, "Now, let it be war..._upon you BOTH_!" Erik swished his cape and stalked over to us. He snarled then snatched Erica by her shoulders hissing, "Why did you do that? Why are you here? You have no business being here! _Either_ of you!"

Erica seemed to steel her nerve, saying in a calm voice, "Release me at once, and calm yourself."

"_Calm myself_?" Erik spat, "Since when do you tell me what to do? I am the Opera Ghost! I take orders from _no one_!"

Erik gripped onto Erica's shoulders so tight she winced and gasped out, "It wasn't an order before, but now it is. Let me go!"

"Not until you explain yourself, _why are you here_?!" Erik seethed.

I could tell Erica had had enough. Her jaw was clenched and in a split second I saw her break free from Erik's grasp, swing her right hand back, and then let it come crashing down on the good side of his face. The slap echoed across the empty graveyard where nobody but the three of us and the crumbling tombstones witnessed this true miracle. The Phantom was just slapped across the face, but he remained motionless.

**Did I stop there? Oh well, you'll get to see what happens next week. I am EXHAUSTED! Geography Bowl, All County Chorus, and now Show Choir states?! Three weeks in a row, yeah, I'm fried. So I'm hoping you'll understand why my 'second' chapter is a bonus chapter instead of a real one. Till next week,**

**Phan 3145**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I saw Erica tense after the echo died out, but then she began to relax when she was only met with silence. She found her voice again, "For someone whose life was just saved, you're not very grateful. What do you suppose Christine would have done with that letter opener or Raoul with his sword for that matter? You would have died, and why?"

Erik clenched his hands at his sides whispering, "Silence."

"No." Erica said as she continued, "Just so you could _attempt_ to steal Christine before Don Juan. What would that have done? Don Juan wouldn't have been performed and she would have left you as soon as she had the chance. I will reiterate, why? Why would you do something so foolish?"

"Erica," I warned as I saw the look of pure rage appear on Erik's face.

Erik's jaw clenched and he gritted through his teeth, "Be silent! I do not wish to listen to your scolding! I make my own decisions and I do as I please!"

Erica scoffed, "Oh, well the next time you're about to be stabbed in the back or run through I won't help."

Erik seethed, "I could have taken care of the boy! As for Christine, she wouldn't have hurt me, she cares about me. She would _never_ have used that letter opener on me; it was probably just a precaution, if not a bluff. I don't need to stand here and listen to this nonsense you _think_ you know, so save your breath."

Erica's eyes widened, "Are you _serious_? Do you honestly think I did that for kicks? You were about to _die_, if not by Raoul's hand then certainly by Christine's. God, love truly _is_ blind!" Erica stopped for a moment then slowly said, "No, you are not blind; you are worse. You see only what you _want_ to see. I understand what you are feeling but sooner or later you are going to have to come to terms with the fact that Christine does not-"

Erik's hand snapped up to Erica's throat, actually lifting her from the ground a couple of inches, squeezing until she couldn't utter anything but a surprised gasp while he spat, "I said to be silent! You _don't _understand how I feel and you never will! If you won't be silent I'll _make_ you be silent!"

I waited but Erica didn't move, didn't even put her hands up, she kept them limp at her sides and Erik hissed, "Why don't you fight? Why don't you speak, why so silent now?"

"Erik-" I started and went to help but Erica held her hand up, shaking her head from side to side once.

I bit my lip as I saw tears form in Erica's eyes, little chokes and gurgles coming from her as she tried to inhale or exhale. She remained frozen and simply stared at Erik, as if she were speaking to him mentally. All at once the anger drained from Erik's face, he looked at his hand that was constricting around Erica's neck and with a look of horror detached himself.

Erica let out a harsh breath as she staggered to regain her footing, then began to pant for air as Erik collapsed in the snow and placed his hands on top of his head, self-loathing and rage radiating off of him in waves. I simply stared at the two in shock, _how in the world did she do that? More importantly, are either of them okay?_

I heard Erik taking shallow breaths and I went down on my knees and stared at him for a moment. I was a little wary after he had almost strangled my best friend, but one look at Erica told me that it was alright. I wrapped my arm around Erik's shoulder and gave him the most comforting half-hug I could, despite the fact I had very little experience in comforting people.

Erik looked up at me and I gave him a small smile. He returned it with a sad grin, then he shifted his gaze to Erica. She was just standing there with a hand wrapped around her neck and staring off into space, deep in thought.

Her hand slowly dropped and she sighed with a pained expression before she turned away from us, "Hailey, we should return before people become suspicious. Er..." Erica trailed off as I stood, then looked at Erik and continued, "Try to be careful next time, we won't be here much longer and I would hate to see you get hurt because nobody was there to help you."

Erik stood also, "I won't get hurt, I assure you."

Erica turned and I saw that she had tears forming in her eyes again. She giggled, "Okay, whatever you want to think Monsieur Phantom."

My eyes widened and Erik looked a bit surprised as well, that was the first time Erica hadn't called Erik by his name, but by 'Phantom'. That couldn't be a good thing, and what Erica said next was even worse,

"The performance of your Opera is being bumped up since the dancers are further ahead than originally expected. A week or two and you will get what you want...as usual."

Erik scrunched his eyebrows together, "As usual? Since when have I ever received what I _truly_ wanted?"

I curiously asked, "Yeah, since when does he get what he wants? In the _end_ isn't it always the other way around?" I prayed Erica caught on to what I was implying.

Erica wiped her eyes and I saw Erik take a step forward, but Erica slowly stepped back after, "No. He will get what he wants, no matter what. He's changed."

Erik looked at me, "What nonsense is she spouting, I don't understand her riddles. I haven't changed since I've met you two, what could she possibly be talking about?"

Erica sighed, walking forward and placing her hand on his shoulder, "Erik, the first night I stayed here I wished for your happiness, and that if you didn't find it now you would find it someday. Well, now I'm going to give you some advice. 'If you love something, set it free; If it comes back to you it is yours, if it doesn't it was never yours to begin with."

Erik stiffened as Erica quickly hugged him, then as she turned to go untie 'Chestnut' he stared after her. I patted his back slowly, "She's right you know."

When Erik didn't respond but turned to stare at me I laughed, "No matter how long you try to figure either of us out, you won't. Maybe you could get further with her if you apologized though, she seems pretty upset."

Erik turned to look at me curiously, "What do you mean? She hugged me; I don't think she is holding any animosity towards me."

I sighed, "Can everybody _stop_ using big words? Geez, and I thought Erica was bad. Even though I hear that word a lot, all the same, it's annoying. I lost my train of thought, what was I saying?"

Erik shook his head, "I don't understand either of you young ladies, it's so un-common to see women like you. You speak up, and won't be silenced just because someone tells you so."

I frowned, "Oh yeah, that was it. I think you should apologize, no matter if you think she's okay or not."

Erik 'humphed' and looked down a moment. Ok, asking isn't getting me anywhere, time for a guilt trip. I stayed silent for a moment as Erik and I watched 'Chestnut' nuzzle Erica, making her laugh at the horse's attempts to comfort her.

I cleared my throat, "You know Erica always saw the good in you, and...I think you just shattered her."

Erik turned sharply in my direction, genuinely concerned, "What do you mean I 'shattered' her?"

I shook my head, "We had a small fight some time ago, I told her she always sees the good in everybody even when it's not there. She told me the people that she _does_ see good in have never given her a reason to think bad of them. I think you just gave her the reason she didn't want...to see the bad in you." _I should be locked up for being able to lie this well._

Erik was silent for a moment then said, "She'll get over it quickly, she's stronger than she looks. Not to mention, you two will be gone soon enough and this place will be just a distant memory, if not demoted to a simple dream."

My mouth dropped open and I was about to argue when I saw Erica mount our horse and ride over to me. I climbed on and we said our good-bye's to Erik then rode off towards the Opera house.

On our way back the silence was deafening so I quickly asked, "Is your throat okay?"

Erica nodded, "I'm just fine, but you know he's not going to let Christine go now, right? I think I pushed his patience over the edge...if almost saying that Christine doesn't love him caused him to nearly strangle me I don't think he'll be as merciful as he was going to be with her. He's changed...and I don't know how or why."

This surprised me, "Oh come on Erica, he'll let her go. He always does, and you know it. He hasn't changed; you just simply pissed him off at the wrong time. There's another question, how'd you get him to let you go?"

"I just simply looked at him, pleading with my eyes. Actions speak louder than words, and I wasn't about to literally plead for my life when he had told me countless times to be quiet." Erica paused for a moment then shook her head, "In the '98 version he didn't let Christine go, she had to kill him, and even at the end they hinted that he was still alive."

I rolled my eyes, "Well this isn't the '98 version, we are closer to the '04 or play version." I paused for a moment, cringing at the fact that I knew that, then asked, "Do you...well I mean, do you hate him now?"

Erica was silent for a minute or two as we rode on, but then she sniffled, "No, I don't hate him. I'm just...disappointed."

This tore at my heart, it would be like Connor chasing after some girls' skirts like Ezio used to. It's destroying the original character I had come to love so much, and that is exactly how Erica felt. The loveable, passionate, and desperate Erik she had learned to love was now the blood thirsty killer that she knew always lay dormant, but never wanted to face.

We returned to the Opera around nightfall...I think, with all of this blasted fog it was hard to tell. Erica returned 'Chestnut' to his stall and walked back in with me. I noticed that small bruises were forming on the side of her neck. It was hard to tell if Erik really squeezed that hard or not, considering Erica bruises like a tomato and the fact that she wouldn't talk about it.

When we entered my dorm most of the girls were asleep, thank God. We walked over to my bed, and a bed that was reserved for Erica, and then we saw a note with an open palm black wax seal perched peacefully on top of my pillow. I groaned as Erica picked it up and began to read,

"Dear Hailey,

Erik has so graciously informed me that we should stop our petty squabbling, at least until after the Opera. I'll fake it for his sake, what say you?

Anthony

P.S.- Just because we have to get along now doesn't mean I forgive you."

I gritted my teeth as I snatched the note from Erica's grasp and tossed it into the trash. When I turned back to Erica I growled, "Who does he think he is? Forgive me? He's the one who overreacted!"

I noticed Erica had fallen onto the bed clutching her head, "This is just crazy, I know I may have wished to be here a few times in my life but now I take it all back. I don't even want to go through with the plan anymore. I just...now I just want to go home."

I reigned in my anger temporarily, realizing Erica was in a bad spot right now. I put on my adult pants for a minute and played Mini-mom, "Oh, we're going through with the plan. _You're_ the one who wanted to stop Christine from unmasking Erik, _you're_ the one who wanted to get the two together, and _you're_ the one who made him mad in the first place. So this is _your_ responsibility that _you_ have to deal with."

Erica stared at the ceiling for a moment longer before she hit the bed with her hands, pushing herself up growling, "You know I _hate_ it when you are right."

I laughed as Erica pushed herself off the bed and grabbed her cloak, fastening it around her neck. I bit my lip as I asked, "So, where are you going?"

Erica was about to walk out of the room when she stopped and gave me a sarcastic pained look, "Where do you think? Down to the lair to swallow my pride and apologize. It really wasn't my place to say all of that...even though it was true."

I grinned at that, "Apologize, how does that word taste coming out of your mouth?"

Erica sighed, "Like a bitter pill I have no choice but to swallow."

I jumped on my bed and kicked my shoes off, "Lovely metaphor there, Erica. Any other poetic words of justice you wish to share?"

Erica sneered, "Erik better reciprocate my sentiments, and you enjoy my pain _far_ too much."

I pulled the covers up as I snuggled into the bed, "I don't know about the first part but the second part is true; you love me for it though."

Erica rolled her eyes, "No, out of all your appealing qualities I don't think I love you for that specific one."

Erica started down the hallway as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

(Don Juan Opening Night)

Only a little longer and the Opera would begin. Everyone but Erica and I were in make-up or putting on their costumes. I had already applied my own make-up and was dressed in one of the black dresses everyone wore. Erica had done her make-up as well, trying to look just like Eponine (by her choice) right down to her soot covered face.

The only difference was her dress, which she was lucky for in my opinion. Compared to my black dress I had to dance in she looked like Christine, same colors and everything. The only difference was that instead of a burgundy bodice top like Christine, Erica had a sleeveless gold dress covered in the same type of gold lace with a wide burgundy sash that wrapped around her stomach and tied in the front.

Erica had pulled her hair up in a side pony-tail that was curled towards the end and draped over her right shoulder. She also had a small burgundy hat that covered the top of her head and rimmed the edge of her eyes.

She was tying a rope to the last wooden block when I asked, "You sure this is going to work?"

Erica huffed, "It better work."

The 'stage lights' on the front of the stage were on, illuminating the whole stage, and when Erica connected the last of the ropes to the primary one she smiled, "Time for a test run."

She motioned for me to stand up on top of the bridge, I quickly climbed to the top and with a jerk and a quick _swish_ we discovered...it was perfect. Erica jumped up and down and pumped her fists in the air.

"Calm down spazz, don't celebrate just yet. You still have to make sure you can do that again tonight."

Erica smiled, "I will be, don't worry. What could go-" I covered her mouth quickly. I gave her a look that said 'don't you dare. It's you, remember?' Erica rolled her eyes then took one of her hands and slid it over the hand that was covering her mouth.

I let go quickly saying, "Eww! Gross! Ugh, keep your sweaty hands to yourself!"

Erica laughed and shrugged, "Don't blame me, blame my dad's genetics. I get it from him, and I don't like it any more than you do, I drop things too easily. Anyway, tonight will go just as we planned."

I wiped my hand on my dress, "Good. Then we can go home?"

Erica looked around longingly then sighed, "Yes, then we can go home. You know, since we're leaving tonight maybe you should _really_ make up with Anthony. You don't want to leave and know you left on bad terms do you?"

I shrugged, "I don't really care, the last time I tried to talk to him he just ignored me. He won't even talk to me unless he has to. I give up, I'm done trying."

Erica reset the ropes and hopped off of the stage, "At least Philippi hasn't bothered you since you fractured his nose."

I scoffed, "I just can't believe I didn't break it."

Erica gripped her own nose, "Trust me; fracturing your nose is worse than a clean break."

I rolled my eyes, "I doubt that, I mean-"

Erica cut me off saying, "Hey, come talk to me when you get hit in the face with a tennis racket, at school, in your favorite dress, on picture day, and drop blood on the gym/cafeteria floor like your nose is a waterfall." Erica shivered, "Most painful two and a half weeks of school ever!"

I winced, "Yeah, I've seen your picture; you looked like a demon to be honest." Erica looked at me as if I had just punched her so I continued, "Well think about it, you're eyes were blood shot, black underneath, your nose had blood running out of it, and the whole front of your dress looked like you just threw some red paint on it...well brown really since the blood had dried. Not to mention you had cried your eyes out then you had to smile. It's unnatural to see you with tears in your eyes and smiling-"

"Thank you Hailey," Erica interrupted. "I've got the picture though. Anyway, it's a good thing that Philippi hasn't been around. When I went to talk to Erik he mentioned that Anthony had heard about Philippi calling him trash. Anthony spouted so many curses Erik said he sounded worse than a sailor...but when Anthony had heard you fractured his nose he couldn't stop smiling."

Erica and I walked out of the theatre and as we made our way to the dorms we heard singing coming from the Chapel down the hallway. I looked at Erica confused and she began to mock sing, "I know I can't refuse, and yet I wish I could. Oh God, if I agree what horrors wait for me in this, the Phantom's Opera."

I snickered then continued over dramatically, "Christine...Christine, _don't_ think that I don't care. But _every_ hope...and _every_ prayer rests on _you_ now."

Erica and I both lost it, for some reason those lines just made us laugh. We managed to pull ourselves together as Raoul left the Chapel in a rush. Erica began to continue to the dorms but I grabbed her arm, "Wait, I want to talk to Christine."

Erica looked apprehensive but she let me drag her into the chapel. When we entered we saw Christine sitting in the same spot she was in the movie, a fresh set of tears had started. She heard us walk in and ducked her head, "I'm sorry, I was just leaving."

She rose from her sitting position but before she could take a step I said, "If it hurts you this much to betray him, then why do it?"

Erica and Christine both blanched and I laughed, "I'm sorry but I'm tired of everybody ignoring the elephant in the room, figuratively speaking of course. I mean, you always act as if he doesn't exist or he doesn't affect you, when in reality it's obvious that he does. I'm just wondering, why?"

Christine looked confused for a moment, "I don't know. The Phantom has always held a place in my heart...at least when he was my Angel, but when he hurt Raoul I couldn't just stand there and be helpless. I brought a letter opener as a weapon but I never planned on actually using it."

At this I heard Erica groan, whether believing her and hating that Erik was right, or not believing her and thinking her lie was pathetic I didn't know. Christine continued, "I love Raoul. I have no doubt of this, I have loved him since we were children but...the Phantom, he-"

"Wait," Erica interjected. "You have said, 'the Phantom' twice now. Does he not have a name? You of all people have spent the most time with him, surely you would know." _At least she was smart enough to act as if we didn't know._

Christine shook her head, "If he does have a name he has never revealed it to me. I do not know how things could have become this crazy, I never meant for any of this to happen and I never meant to hurt anyone."

I sat down beside Christine and left Erica standing there, she seemed to be thinking. I hugged Christine and sighed, "Just do what you think is right...everything will turn out all right in the end." _I think_.

Christine smiled, a real smile, and then said, "Thank you Hailey, Erica. Erica?"

I turned around and Erica was still staring off into space, she looked like a statue. I sighed and clapped my hands to where it echoed. Erica snapped out of her daze, "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Christine giggled, "Just thank you; for not shunning me like other people have done, for listening to me, and for making me feel like I actually have a choice."

That's when Erica spoke up, "Of course you have a choice. There is _always_ a choice. No matter how powerful the Phantom _thinks_ he is, he is still human, and he cannot control the world. He can't control free will."

Christine averted her eyes to her hands that were resting in her lap as Erica walked over to us. All of a sudden Christine leapt to her feet and hugged us both. She smiled before saying, "Thank you both so much. I'll see you both later tonight, I have to go get changed."

Christine was about to run out the door when she suddenly turned and said, "Oh Erica, good luck with your aria. Hailey and you as well, break a leg."

I said a quick 'thank you' as Erica nodded her head then added before Christine could dash down the hall, "One more thing Christine, you've heard of true love's kiss, correct?"

Christine looked confused but nodded. Erica continued, "Well, for people who believe in true love's kiss they should also believe in something else. 'A simple kiss can solve everything.'"

Christine giggled, "But that is ridiculous, a simple kiss cannot solve _everything_."

Erica shrugged, "Just keep thinking about it."

Christine nodded then ran down the hallway, I turned to Erica when she was gone and threw my hands up in the air, "Okay I give up, what was that about?"

Erica fixed her hat, "What, do you honestly think Christine would have come up with this kiss on her own?...Maybe, but _highly_ unlikely. When I think about it, when she did it in the movie I remember thinking, 'wow that was a bit devious.' Think about it now, when has Christine ever been _truly_ devious?"

I nodded and laughed, "True."

We exited the chapel and waited backstage for the show. Erica began to hum quietly then sang softly, "_Light up the stage with that aged-old rapport! Sing, Angel of Music, once more_-!"

I laughed, "Oh, nice word change."

Erica shrugged, "I thought so, and do you have one you want to add before this nightmare begins?"

I thought for a moment then beamed, "_Seal our fate tonight, I hate to have to cut the fun short, but the joke is wearing thin. Let the audience in, let our plan begin_-!"

**So that's chapter twelve, and chapter thirteen will DEFINITELY be up next Friday, or Monday if I get at least five reviews. Please don't be mad that I haven't updated for two Fridays in a row. I caught the stomach flu on Wednesday and had it for four days straight. School and typing were no go's and last Friday I was on Spring break, but luckily I made HUGE progress concerning where I want this story to go. Oh, Chapter thirteen and chapter fourteen will be the same thing just told in different points of view. First Hailey's, then Erica's. See everybody next Friday.**

**Google Images: (Should be the first images that appear)**

**Erica's costume- 'Gold floral lace sash tie strapless dress'**

**Erica's hat- 'Women with Burgundy hat vector'**

**Phan3145**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **(Part I)

Hailey's P.O.V.

It was starting, and I prayed that Erica was ready. We knew what we were supposed to do, but the execution of doing what we knew must be done was a little nerve wracking. There was only one song left in Act One and then we were up.

I saw Erica across the stage and I thought she was going to make a run for it, she looked like a deer caught in the head lights. Damn it, I couldn't cross the stage to get over to her and knock some sense into her; figuratively of course...maybe physically if it was absolutely necessary.

The next thing I knew Erica was backing up. Oh no, not good, not good, not good. _Crap_! I was just about to dart across the stage no matter what happened when all of a sudden I saw one of the male dancers grab her by the waist and turn her back around. When the male looked up I saw that it was Anthony, he was patting Erica's back and handed her a glass of water.

Erica took it gratefully as she smiled then began to sip nervously while Anthony gave her the pep talk I couldn't. God, I may be pissed at that boy but I could kiss him right now. I saw him point out towards the audience then Erica smile, what in the world did he say?

At that moment the female dancers that were currently on the stage ran off to go get changed into their Act Two costumes, then when Erica came back into view Anthony had just fixed her hat and was pushing her onto the stage. I waited to see how she would handle herself but she seemed pretty calm. _Thank you ANTHONY_!

The next thing I knew someone dropped down behind me and covered my mouth before I let out a yelp. I looked up to see Anthony standing beside me, how in the Hell did he get over here? Anthony smiled at my confused expression then pointed up; I followed his gesture to see the catwalks. I forgot he had the secret door on his side, but why was he over here? I thought he was mad at me.

Erica was already part way through the song. She gave the audience a warm smile then sang,

"_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight; _

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever._

_And I know, it's only in my mind, that I'm talking to myself...and not to him."_

Anthony and I both smiled, she was doing fine, and I know she was the happiest she had ever been on stage. As she went deeper into the song Anthony whispered, "So you will be leaving after the show?"

I sighed and nodded, "Yes." Both of us went silent, but I decided to pluck up some courage and say, "I thought you were still mad at me."

Anthony shook his head as Erica continued,

"_Without him, the world around me changes!_

_The trees are bare, and everywhere the streets are full of strangers!"_

Anthony sighed once again, "Once she reasons with you her logic seems superior and yours seems ridiculous. I do_ not_ want you to leave with us on bad terms."

I shook my head, "I don't either."

Anthony slowly reached for my hand and lightly grasped it. I smiled and leaned into him. _God, when did I become such a girly-girl? I'm going soft, that can't possibly be good._

Erica finished off the song,

"A_ world that's full of happiness that I have never known-!_

_I love him...I love him...I love him,_

_But only...on my own."_

The crowd roared with applause and Erica smiled with a small flush to her face then quickly exited stage right. Her part was done for now, and now it was my turn. _Good lord I hope this works! _

I waited in silence and before I knew it Piangi started to sing then Anthony quickly let go of my hand. He leaned over and whispered, "Good luck, I'll be right by your side so do not be nervous. Let's give them a show they'll never forget."

I grimaced at this a bit, it _will_ be a show they'll never forget, but I quickly masked my discomfort with a sly smile. "I'm not nervous, you however seem pretty shaken to me."

Anthony looked at me skeptically, moving aside as Christine stepped out onto stage beginning, '_The Point of no Return_'. Once we were once again face-to-face he snickered, "Well then, give me something for luck."

I glanced around, "Well, unless you expect something to appear out of thin air I don't see-"

I was cut off when Anthony suddenly leaned forward and kissed me. Being surprised I jumped, which only caused Anthony to smile into the kiss. I was shocked, and before I could actually kiss him back he ended it; quickly jumping up to grab a rope he used to haul himself back up to the catwalks, and then successfully back to stage right.

My cheeks felt like they were on fire and when I turned the 'Corps de Ballet' girls were giggling amongst themselves. They stopped as soon as I turned to look at them, but the tell tale signs of red cheeks and hands over their mouths let me know they _had_ been laughing.

I tried to ignore them and focus on waiting for my cue, but then I saw Erica. Anthony had just passed her and she was looking at me with her eyes wide and her hands covering her mouth. She moved her hands and mouthed, 'He kissed you?'

I wish I hadn't, but I nodded. Erica opened her mouth in a mock scream and began to twirl in her spot. I shook my head, _Oh boy; I'm going to be hearing about this later...and probably the rest of my life._

When Erica finally stopped I mouthed, 'Spazz.'

She simply smiled and mouthed back, 'Proud of it.'

Anthony and his dancers exited the stage as Erik pulled Christine over to Erica's side of the stage and finished his verse,

"_Past the Point of no return, the final threshold._

_What warm unspoken secrets will we learn..._

_Beyond the point of no return-?"_

Christine quickly walked away from Erik and began her part. I was so nervous now I didn't even notice Christine was quickly at '_decided, decided_' which was my cue to go. I became really nervous all of a sudden; what if I mess up, what if I stumble, or what if the plan doesn't work? I must have paled because Erica grabbed Anthony from his side and pointed at me.

Anthony stepped as close to the stage as he could without being seen and held his hands up slowly. He patted the air a few times, signaling me to calm down.

I took a deep breath as I spun around to face the audience and did what I call a 'giant wave' with my arms. I kept dancing as I listened to Christine sing, she was actually pretty good. Before I knew it I saw Anthony walking, or dancing, towards me.

I had to keep a smile from appearing on my face, but then it wasn't so hard when I remembered what we had to do. This dance was very...intimate. _Crap!_

My face was on fire once again and I was face to face with Anthony. He quirked his mouth in a small grin, _I'm going to kill him! He's enjoying this way too much! _I suddenly had an idea that would wipe that stupid grin off of his face.

Erik and Christine were at the top of the bridge now and grabbed each other. The dancers naturally had to do the same thing, but when Anthony grabbed my waist and I grabbed his I dug my jagged clipped nails into his sides. Anthony winced then quickly turned me around. My head was supposed to be turned to the side for the choreography so Anthony had my ear. He whispered, "I'm going to get you for that!"

I couldn't say anything at the moment since I was facing the audience and the love-birds above me had stopped their little song. This was the really intense scene for me, Anthony was caressing my arms. I'm not going to lie, I shivered a bit at this, but I refused to blush. Anthony kissed the crook of my neck and I nearly jumped, that wasn't in the script.

Once more Anthony whispered in my ear, "I wish you did not have to leave."

I sighed sadly, if only he knew how much I _didn't_ want to go right now. Erica had run back onto the stage, but Erik was too preoccupied to actually notice. I didn't turn my head but my eyes found hers and she nodded once. I saw she had the rope in her hand, which was nearly invisible off stage, and was about to execute her plan. _Erik is going to be so pissed._

Erik began to sing,

"Say_ you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

_Lead me, save me, from my solitude._

_Say you want me with you here, beside you._

_Anywhere you go, let me go too._

_Christine, that's all I ask-"_

"Christine!" Erica screamed, looking up at the two.

Christine's eyes snapped down to Erica and Erik turned violently to glare daggers at her, but before anybody even realized what was about to happen Erica tugged hard on the rope.

There were several _thump_'s heard and then...complete darkness. I leapt out of Anthony's arms and ran to the lever. I pulled down and heard Christine scream as the two fell through the trap door and into the 'fire'.

I sighed, _they got away. The plan WORKED!_ I heard confused voices around me and a distinguishable male voice shout for somebody to get the lights back on. I was about to return to my spot with Anthony when all of a sudden he was in front of me.

"What did you two do?!" He yelled, "Where did they go?"

"Anthony calm down," I said. "There both safe, Erik was planning on doing this anyway because Christine was going to-"

I was cut off when I heard the sounds of Erica struggling against someone. Then, all too soon, the lights were coming back on. Erica came running over to me with a red mark across her cheek, but before I could say anything Anthony pushed me away from the lever that had obviously dropped the two down through the trap door.

Erica caught me, and then I heard that same voice who barked the order to turn the lights back on scream, "He's the Opera Ghost's assistant, shoot him!"

Anthony whipped his head up to look at the speaker then Erica and I both screamed, "No!"

A single shot rang out, and a body hit the floor with a hard, _thump_!

**(I was going to end it here but I'm not now, it would be too short...and too cruel ;D)**

**Chapter 13 **(Part II)

Erica's P.O.V.

It was starting, and I prayed that Hailey was ready. We knew what we were supposed to do, but the execution of doing what we knew must be done was a little nerve wracking. Only my song was left for Act One, and then Hailey was up.

_God, I'm not ready for this._ Yes, Erik had been coaching me all week but I _know_ I'm going to mess up! I looked around and thought about making a run for it, backing up a bit as I did. I could easily run for it. That thought became a reality when I realized my feet had made the decision for me. At this point though, I was fine with it.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Anthony grabbed me around the waist and hauled me back to my spot. He chuckled, "Not so fast Cinderella, it's not midnight just yet. Here, have a drink, I had a feeling you needed one."

I took the water from him gratefully and began to sip at it while he rubbed my back. I sighed, _I just want to get this over with...it's just another show choir performance._

Anthony chuckled, "Keep telling yourself that. I know what will make you smile though."

I looked at him skeptically, "What?"

He smiled, "Whenever you would perform in your...Show Choir, you could never force yourself to smile so you and Hailey would wrack your brains minutes before the performance for something funny to concentrate on. Most of the time you would look out into the audience to find someone acting foolish."

I smirked and nodded, "I remember, you see some of the funniest things in the audience."

Anthony nodded, "I know, so I want you to look out at the audience now. See the family in the second row?" I nodded my head and Anthony counted, "Three...two...one."

There was a small family of four. A mother, a father, a son of probably six or seven, and a sister at least ten or eleven. When Anthony hit 'one' the brother wiped his nose with the back of his hand. He looked at the snot on his sleeve and grimaced, then turned and wiped his arm on the sleeve of his sister's gown. I could see the girl give a small shriek of 'gross!' before the boy started snickering and she started smacking him. The mother broke the two up quickly before they could successfully cause a scene, but when she turned the boy stuck his tongue out. Thankfully, this did not go unnoticed and the father leaned over and hit the boy upside the head with a program.

I burst into a fit of giggles and didn't think I was ever going to be able to catch my breath. It was one of those moments that disgusted you at the same time it was funny because it was just so natural.

The girl dancers started to exit the stage and I was about to walk on stage when Anthony quickly grabbed me and fixed my hat before it fell to the ground. What a horrible entrance that would have been.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

Anthony smiled as he pushed me out onto the stage, "Good luck Cinderella, knock them dead."

I smiled back at him before I walked to the center of the stage. I looked out at the audiance and took a deep breath,

" _On my own, pretending he's beside me._

_All alone, I walk with him till morning._

_Without him, I feel his arms around me;_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes...and he has found me."_

Out of the corner of my eye I tried to see Anthony but he was gone. Strange, where could he have gone?

"_In the rain, the pavement shines like silver._

_All the lights, are misty in the river._

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight;_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever._

_And I know, it's only in my mind, that I'm talking to myself...and not to him."_

I glanced out of the corner of my eye to where Hailey was standing..._Oh, so that's where Anthony went. Ah sweet, sweet logic. Get's them every time._

"_And although, I know that he is blind-_

_Still I say, there's a way for us._

_I love him, but when the night is over;_

_He is gone; the river's just a river._"

This was the happiest I had ever been up on stage. I was actually singing by myself and doing a decent job. I never want this feeling to end!

"_Without him, the world around me changes!_

_The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers!_

_I love him, but everyday I'm learning; _

_All my life I've only been pretending!_"

I snuck another glance at Hailey and Anthony, they were holding hands! Yes! They made up, this is so perfect.

"_Without me, his world will go on turning;_

_A world that's full of happiness that I have never known-!_

_I love him...I love him...I love him,_

_But only...on my own._"

I flinched as the audience suddenly roared with applause. I smiled then quickly exited the stage and caught my breath. Did I really just do that? That was amazing; I could honestly die happy right now.

I sighed then leaned up against the wall and slid down. The next thing I heard was a smooth voice say, "You seem pleased, how did singing on your own for the very first time feel?"

I sighed in bliss, "Absolutely wonderful. I will remember this the rest of my life. Th-...thank you, Erik."

I could tell he was smiling when he said, "There's no need to thank me. I give credit where credit is due, and you deserved to be heard on stage, if only at least once."

I smiled, "You deserve to be heard too, Erik. I promise Hailey and I will make sure that nothing bad happens."

"Why would it?" Erik asked with a hint of amusement.

I sighed, "You forget I know what's going to happen and what you're planning to do with a certain chandelier."

Erik let loose a dark chuckle, "Mademoiselle, you know me too well."

"Erik," I warned. "Don't do anything foolish, okay?...Erik?"

Someone jumped down beside me and I nearly screamed, but seeing that it was Anthony I relaxed. "Oh Anthony, it's you. What were you doing?"

I glanced over to Hailey's side for a milli-second after I asked this question and blanched. The 'Corps de Ballet' girls were giggling and Hailey was blushing profusely. _Since when does she blush?_

Anthony walked past me, ignoring my question, and sighed dreamily. Wait, no. He couldn't have...could he? I looked over to Hailey again and we locked eyes. My hands immediately flew to my mouth to cover my smile while my eyes widened. Hailey saw my expression and practically _begged_ me not to say anything...but I did.

I mouthed the question, 'He kissed you?'

Hailey waited a moment then nodded. I opened my mouth in a mock scream then started to twirl around in place. _I am never going to let her forget this! _

When I finally calmed down I turned to see Hailey shake her head aggitated and mouth, "Spazz."

I simply smiled and mouthed back, "Proud of it."

I turned and heard Erik start singing in Piangi's place, praying that the plan worked. I saw Anthony go out to dance for his part and I was transfixed, everything just felt so...surreal.

Erik dragged Christine closer to my side of the stage and she locked eyes with me for a second before she started to back away from Erik to begin her part. I glanced back over to Hailey and she seemed dazed, her body was here but her mind was somewhere else. _Well, at least she's not nervous._

I spoke too soon. Christine was quickly at '_decided, decided_' and all the blood quickly drained from Hailey's face. She danced onto the stage with the other dancers but she looked like she was about to be sick.

I quickly grabbed Anthony and pointed to Hailey. He understood what I was talking about and he went as close to the stage as he could to calm her down. Hailey seemed to relax then continued on with the dance.

Soon Anthony was out there next to Hailey and they seemed to be teasing each other. Well, Anthony was teasing Hailey and Hailey was-oh, that's got to hurt. How she always kept her nails that jagged was beyond me, but I could guarantee that Anthony would have ten moon shaped scratches that were bleeding right now.

I laughed, and that's why you never get on Hailey's bad side. I picked up the rope and readied myself for what I was about to do.

I waited a little longer then I ran back onto the stage, but Erik was too preoccupied to actually notice. Hailey didn't turn her head but her eyes found mine and I nodded once. I had the rope in my hand, which was nearly invisible off stage, and was about to execute my plan. _Erik is going to be so furious._

Erik began to sing,

"Say_ you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

_Lead me, save me, from my solitude._

_Say you want me with you here, beside you._

_Anywhere you go, let me go too._

_Christine, that's all I ask-"_

Looking up at the two I screamed, "Christine!"

Christine's eyes snapped down to me and Erik turned violently to glare daggers at me, but before anybody even realized what was about to happen I tugged as hard as I could on the rope.

There were several _thump_'s heard and then...complete darkness. I waited a few more seconds then heard Christine scream as the two fell through the trap door and into the 'fire'.

I sighed, _they got away. The plan WORKED!_ I heard confused voices around me and a distinguishable male voice shout for somebody to get the lights back on. I was about to untie the main rope from the others, to stall for time, when two large figures grabbed me in the dark and tried to wrestle the main rope away from me.

I struggled and grunted as I twisted and turned in their hold to get away with the rope still in my hand. All too soon though I realized struggling against the two men was a big mistake, but refusing to relinquish the rope was even worse. One of them became so aggravated he yelled, "Bitch!"

The next thing I knew my body hit the hard wood floor of the stage and I rolled a few times before I finally stopped. The force of the impact when I hit the stage caused the wind to be knocked out of me; I gasped for breath immediately after I stopped rolling then grabbed my cheek in pain. That's when realization had dawned on me; one of them had struck me!

Another realization hit me; the lights were slowly coming back on. The blocks! I had to get away from here and find Hailey so we could go down to the lair. The lights were coming back on faster and faster now, I saw Hailey's silhouette in one of the last strips of darkness but she was flung back all of a sudden just as the last light was returned.

I quickly caught her before she hit the floor, and then I heard that same voice who barked the order to turn the lights back on scream, "He's the Opera Ghost's assistant, shoot him!"

Anthony, who was the only one standing next to the lever that had obviously dropped the two down into the 'fire', whipped his head up to look at the man who had given the order.

Hailey and I both screamed, "No!" _I wasn't going to let anybody here die._

A single shot rang out, and a body hit the floor with a hard, _thump_!

**Confusing I know, but you all will understand later. Okay, so I am NOT updating on Mondays anymore because...well, Fridays are my updating days. This was just a special case because I finished this chapter early and I had five reviews. Speaking of which, thank you to Judybear236, FP33, StuddedHeartbreaks, and my two guests 'Opera Girl' and 'Erik's Lady.' To answer their questions (since they don't have accounts),**

**Opera Girl:**

**I actually update on and will update (another story) on Friday, but I've updated the past two Mondays because I missed a Friday and I had 5 reviews so I kept my promise. Hailey ****_does _****like POTO but it's only a fondness, not an infatuation like me. As you've read, she's an Assassin's Creed fan, and that means exclusively.**

**Erik's Lady:**

**Ha ha, I do the exact same thing with a few of my favorite POTO stories. Yes, it is the 2004 movie version but the actual Erik which I'm using has yet to be revealed. And please thank whoever recommended this story to you for me, please.**

**Okay, so last but not least I wanted to say that I will not be updating ****_this story_**** Friday, but for those of you who know of my other works you're in for a surprise. You may not be reading this story Friday, but I'm sure most of you who know of me won't be disappointed. I'm sorry I'm being sneaky, but I'm just so happy with what I've done this weekend. Before I give anything away I'll sign off now, until Friday,**

**Phan3145**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I fought off the urge to scream as Erica tackled Anthony and they both hit the ground. I heard one of them gasp as they fell, so one of them was hit. _Please dear God let both of them be okay. Don't let me lose Anthony, or my best friend again._

I dropped to my knees as I heard the Gendarmerie storming the theatre, heading for the stage. Anthony grabbed the back of his head and groaned from hitting the floor.

"Anthony!" I whispered, "Oh thank God you're all right!"

"I'm fine too, thanks." Erica said, her head turned away from me and resting on Anthony's shoulder.

"We have to get out of here." I said, rushing to help the two up so we could escape.

Anthony was the first one up, but when Erica tried to stand her legs buckled and she fell down. Anthony grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her around. I gasped and nearly lost consciousness.

The shot apparently _had_ hit someone. Erica had a deep gash across her head, from her right temple to the hair line next to her left ear. Blood was running down her forehead...just like that night, and it didn't look like it was going to stop.

I started to cry, this couldn't be happening again. I saw Erica quirk a smile, "Hailey we have to get down stairs...can-can I borrow your boyfriend for a few moments until we arrive there? I don't think I can walk...too dizzy."

I just nodded as Anthony picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then reality caught up with me, "You idiot! What were you thinking? You weren't thinking! Quit being so damn chivalrous, you're going to get yourself _killed_ doing that! You're my best friend, do you honestly think I want to lose you, especially _here_ of all places?! Do you have a death wish or something?!"

Erica smiled, "No, not necessarily. I just knew you would be heartbroken if Anthony died because you love him so much." Another shot was fired and Anthony and I ran for the secret passage across the stage.

I glared at Erica as we descended down through the passage, "Well that's not the point right now! I may love Anthony but I already knew that I would have to leave him; if I had to leave you here as well I would die when I got back home. School would be Hell without you there to do stupid stuff with me."

Anthony glanced at me for a moment when I said I loved him, but thankfully realizing right now wasn't the time to discuss it kept silent as we descended closer to the bottom of the stairs.

Erica nodded slightly after a moments pause, "I know, the same goes for you too; but I'm not dead. There's no reason to fuss over me."

"No reason to fuss?!" I screamed, "Erica, you're losing blood and you can barely stand, _that's_ no reason to fuss?"

We finally reached the landing at the bottom of the stairs; Anthony stopped to place Erica's head in his lap and ripped his black shirt. He quickly made a bandage to go around her head and tied it as tight as he could so the blood flow would be restricted. I bit the inside of my mouth as I worriedly watched Anthony tie the bandage around Erica's head and tried not to stare at his half exposed chest.

Suddenly I remembered something, "Erica! Erik didn't drop the Chandelier, he didn't pull his lever for the trap door, we did! What about the song?"

While Anthony tied the final not on the bandage Erica started to count back with her fingers. Three...two...one. Screams were suddenly heard above and I looked at Erica, wondering what she did.

She waved me off saying, "Counteracted Erik's original design...w-with one of my own to...to prolong the crash...and also...slow the chandelier's d-decent...so it won't cause...cause too much unneeded damage."

Anthony, finished with his bandaging, quickly picked her back up saying, "We have to get her to Erik. He'll know what to do; he is a better doctor than I am."

I kissed Anthony on the cheek, "Thank you...let's go!"

We ran towards the lair as fast as we could, Erica still had her eyes open and that was the best sign in the world to me. As long as she stayed conscious she was alright.

Apparently there are _many_ ways to get into Erik's lair, because when Anthony opened a door for us we were in Erik's bedroom. Anthony placed Erica down on the bed and she sat herself up against the headboard and pillows. I was about to protest but she held her hand up; "If I lay down I'll fall asleep. I need to stay awake; you know this as well as I do."

"Fine, fine." I said. "You better stay awake because I swear on my life that if you die I will kill you!"

Erica snorted, "Nice threat Hailey, very logical."

I shrugged, "Okay, if you die I'll bring you back to life just so I can kill you again. Better?"

Erica smiled, "Much."

Anthony pulled on my arm, and as we started for the main part of the lair I heard a terrified gasp. Anthony and I shared a look, this couldn't be good.

When we stepped into the main part of the lair, next to the lake, Christine was in her 'wedding dress' and Raoul was tied up to the gate. Erik was staring at Christine as she stared back at him with tears in her eyes. Anthony and I decided to stay silent a little while longer, but both of us knew Erik already knew we were there.

I felt like pulling my hair out, wasn't this what Erica and I were trying to prevent? Wait, something looked different. Erik wasn't holding a rope around Raoul's throat...Raoul was simply subdued.

Christine was breathing heavily; apparently she had worked herself up. Erik looked disbelieving then whispered, "What did you say?"

Christine fell to her knees and began to cry, her hands quickly covering her eyes. I'm not exactly heartless but, really? She was _really_ crying? I rubbed my eyes exasperatedly, if Erica was up and about she would be telling me to be a little more sympathetic because she was scared, but really, she just looked pathetic.

Erik slowly walked over to her, crouching down beside her. He rubbed her back saying, "Shhh, Christine. It's okay, calm yourself."

Christine's breathing seemed to even out a bit then suddenly she wrapped her arms around Erik as if he was the only thing that mattered to her and pressed her lips to his. Erik jumped in surprise and Anthony threw his hand over top of my mouth before a surprised gasp escaped.

Raoul's attention snapped to our quick movements, but Anthony had successfully hidden us in the shadows where nobody would see us, except Erik of course. Raoul surprisingly didn't look crushed, he looked...calm.

Christine slowly pulled away from Erik and whispered something I didn't quite catch. All I heard were the two words 'sorry' and 'you'. Erik smiled then leaned his forehead against Christine's.

_Okay, this is sweet but Erica needs medical attention_. I saw a small rock next to my foot and kicked it slightly. It made a small noise as it slid across the rock floor but not loud enough to where any normal person like Christine or Raoul could hear it. Erik however, is not a normal person.

Erik turned only enough to see Anthony and I standing in the corner. He glared at me, probably for messing with his Opera, but if he was going to get mad at me then that's fine. I don't care; I'll explain to him why I did it later. Right now though, Erica was bleeding to death and we needed to get out of here before we corrupted the story further.

Anthony motioned to Erik's bedroom and made a weird motion that I didn't quite understand. Erik must have understood because his eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he looked over at Raoul.

Erik stood up slowly and walked over to Raoul. The two men glared at each other for a moment before Erik snapped the ropes and growled, "Take her. Forget me, forget all of this. Leave me alone."

Christine looked horrified as she still kneeled on the floor. Erik hauled her up, surprisingly gentle for how upset he seemed, and said, "Forget all you've seen. Go now, don't let them find you. Take the boat and swear to me never to tell, the secret you know...of the Angel in Hell!"

Christine stood in place and before Erik reached us he turned and bellowed, "Go _now_! Go _NOW_, and leave me!"

Christine jumped but took off towards Erik, calling, "Angel!"

Erik sighed as Christine reached him and hugged him, seemingly refusing to let go. Erik softly sang to her, "Christine...I love you."

Christine started to cry again, and after Erik had assessed the situation at hand he leaned down and whispered something in Christine's ear. Christine backed up to stare at him in the face for a moment before hugging him tightly again and then slowly releasing him.

Raoul stood on the boat, waiting to see what Christine would do when she slowly walked towards him and stepped in. She kept her distance from Raoul as he nodded once then began to row away.

Erik sighed once more, pulling a hidden lever, this one causing the stone wall to appear in front of the gate after Christine and Raoul had left. He turned and glared at Anthony and I before heading towards his bedroom, "How on earth did she get injured? She was perfectly fine on the stage, ruining my opera, the last time I saw her."

My face turned red in anger. I'm tired of leaving him in the dark, especially if he was going to be arrogant while he was there. I yelled, "She only did that to save your ass! You would have destroyed the whole _Opera Polulaire_ with your stupid Chandelier if she wouldn't have come up with that plan! Climb down from your damn high horse and open your eyes! C-"

I was about to tell him Christine was going to unmask him during the opera when Anthony quickly placed his hand over my mouth and whispered, "Watch it...it's best he doesn't know."

I nodded against his hand and he let me go as Erik asked, "Destroyed the Opera? Very unlikely, at the worst the Chandelier would have looked as if it were going to fall but the pulley system I added would have stopped it at least twenty feet from the ground. Now, how on earth did she get...?"

Erik trailed off as he saw Erica on the bed. Her head was lolled to the side and she was humming something to keep her mind focused. I listened closer to the tune; it was 'Landslide' by Stevi Nicks. _Erica, could you be any more morbid?_

Erik crouched beside the bed to examine her head, she gave a hiss of pain then smiled, "Hailey, I know you're probably thinking I'm being a downer but it was the only song I could think of."

I laughed, "You're good at reading people's minds Erica, but you need to work on your need to try to save everybody."

She shrugged as Erik pulled her hair back and traced the cut into her scalp next to her ear, "We're all alive aren't we? I saved two...maybe three, lives from being ruined and the Opera didn't burn down."

Erica hissed again as Erik pulled something out of her head. Erik examined it then handed it to Anthony, "A piece of shrapnel. Erica, I think you're lucky to still be breathing. If that had dug a few centimeters deeper then it would have cut a main artery and you would surely have died from blood loss."

Erica looked down at her hands in her lap in embarrassment. I threw my arms around her and hugged her, then once again screamed, "You idiot! You were _centimeters _away from death! Don't throw yourself in front of a bullet for anyone ever again!"

Erik's eyes widened as he re-wrapped Erica's head, "You did _what_?! And you say I'm the foolish one? That was ludicrous! What poor fool, or should I say fools as you've so brazenly expressed, could you possibly care about enough to risk your little life for?"

Erica looked up at Erik defiantly, "Christine, you, and Anthony. I would do it again too, because my 'little life' is fine. As I've said before, I'm breathing aren't I?"

Erik looked taken aback by her statement then composed himself, "I want to know, right now. You plunged the theatre into darkness and ruined 'Don Juan' for a reason, what was going to happen?"

Erica bit her bottom lip and sighed, "Make the tea for us to go home, and before I drink it I'll tell you."

Erik pondered this for a moment then said, "Deal."

Erik swiftly left the room and I sat down beside Erica on the bed. She leaned her head back then whispered, "I don't think I want to go home anymore."

I nodded slightly as Anthony kneeled down next to Erica, he smiled at her as he grasped her hand, "I do not believe I expressed my gratitude to you for saving my life."

"You would have done the same for me or Hailey," Erica giggled. _Girly-girl_.

"Yes, I would have," Anthony said. "And I am grateful to you, both of you, for everything you've done tonight...we both are." Anthony glanced over his shoulder in Erik's direction and continued, "Even if he's too stubborn to admit it."

Erica sat up and slung her legs over the bed as she chuckled, "Classic Erik."

Erica went to stand and Anthony tried to stop her but she simply shrugged him off. Slowly rising to her feet she smiled then stretched. I heard several of her bones pop from the stiffness that had set in from staying still after taking quite, let's face it, a beating.

Erica sighed in content then leaned against the bed, "Are you okay Hailey? Anthony?"

Anthony and I simultaneously said, "I'm fine."

Anthony and I looked at each other in surprise then quickly glanced away. Erica giggled then asked, "So, you two are...together?"

I nodded as Anthony sighed, "For the time being anyway."

All of us seemed to remember what was about to happen, if it even worked that is. I had a feeling it would though, and I wanted it too at the same time I wished it wouldn't. We could live in this time couldn't we? I had Anthony, and with the way Erica acts she could fit into this time and catch a guy, no problem. I winced, the rational side of my brain kicking in. We had friends and family at home that would miss us and we just couldn't stay.

_BANG!_

All three of us visibly jumped at the sound of a gun going off. _Are you serious?! What could it possibly be now?_

Anthony and I ran through the archway door while Erica hung back. The sight that greeted us sent my happy demeanor out the window and onto a speeding train. Philippi was holding a revolver and searching for any sign of life, while Erik was nowhere to be seen. _This is good, if you can't see him that means he's still alive...and hunting._

Anthony pulled me back into our previous hiding spot as the psycho searched for Erik. I heard Anthony's knuckles crack; he was _definitely_ going to kill Philippi this time. Philippi heard the sound as well, screaming, "Come out ghost! I know you are there...or is it his pathetic stage hand assistant?"

Anthony growled, actually growled, in the back of his throat. He was about to say something when Erik's voice taunted and mimicked Philippi in his own voice, "Assistant? He's the Opera Ghost's assistant, shoot him!"

Philippi pulled the trigger once again, shooting blind. I watched as Philippi scowled, "Bastard! Where are Hailey, Erica, Raoul, and Christine? I want them back and then I want you to give me your assistant so I can shoot his brains out. That low life scum thinks he can take what is mine?!"

I gritted my teeth, if Erik didn't strangle this fool I certainly would. He has been nothing but a pain in the butt since I've been here!

I heard Erik chuckle as Philippi shot at no one once again, "If I may inquire sir, how did you make it into my lair?"

Philippi scoffed, "I simply found the door your assistant used to carry my sister and my..._Fiancé _down here."

My eyes widened in rage as I wrenched myself out of Anthony's grasp, picked up the nearest rock, and threw it at the back of Philippi's head as hard as I could. The rock hit home with a loud _crack_! The gun flew out of Philippi's hand and skidded across the floor as he cried out in pain.

_Yes!_ I did a fist pump as Anthony grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back behind a curtain in the shadows. Anthony looked at me as if I were crazy before we returned our attention to Philippi. He clutched the back of his head then began to laugh.

I cringed at the sound, usually a maniac's laugh was smooth but his was sharp and quick. It sent the hairs on the back of my neck straight up as I clutched onto Anthony for support, and he in turn held onto me tighter.

Philippi turned and seemed to stare straight at us, though I knew he couldn't see us. His eyes swirled a little past us then floated over to where his gun lay. He returned his attention to our hiding spot for a brief moment as he said, "Got you."

Philippi turned on his heel and walked towards his gun as Anthony switched places with me behind the curtain and pulled out a pocket knife. "Over my dead body you do."

Anthony's phrase scared me and caused all sorts of bloody images to appear in my mind. What had I done? Philippi was just about to pick up his gun when a black figure dropped down atop him and wrestled him to the ground. Soon the black figure had his hands wrapped around Philippi's throat and was slamming his head into the ground each time he tried to fight back. _Thank God, thank you Erik!_

My gratitude and happiness were short lived though, as the pair grappled on the ground Philippi suddenly got a leg up, literally, and kicked Erik in the stomach. Erik fell back with a strangled breath; hitting his head on a rock then going still as Philippi scrambled away from him and reclaimed his gun. My stomach dropped as Philippi pointed the gun straight at Erik's head.

Anthony seethed, "I don't care what happens, don't you _dare_ move from this spot!"

Suddenly Anthony leapt out from the curtain, knife in hand, and charged towards Philippi. Seeing his attacker coming Philippi turned his gun on Anthony, firing just as Anthony slid to his right and dodged the bullet, but never relinquishing his momentum thrust his blade out once he was close enough.

I gasped and turned my head away as the knife implanted itself in Philippi's left shoulder. Philippi screamed in agony and elbowed Anthony in the jaw then shoved him to the ground. Anthony hit the ground rolling and sprung back to his feet in no time.

Philippi yanked the knife out of his shoulder and threw it in the lake, leaving him with a gun and Anthony empty handed.

Philippi laughed as he looked at Anthony, who stood stock still, "A six-shot Revolver, I've shot four bullets already. Let's see, I can shoot you first and as long as the Opera Ghost gives me no more trouble then I can always use...shall we say 'persuasion' to get Hailey to return with me." As he said that he clicked the chamber in place, and chuckled darkly, "So long, Monsieur Baudin."

Anthony closed his eyes and waited while I turned away, not wanting to see him die. Philippi fired a shot but I heard him scream as he did, my head snapped back to where he was and saw that Erica had emerged from the bedroom and was currently on Philippi's back, biting his ear.

Philippi dropped the gun and Anthony took the opportunity to dash away while he was occupied, retrieving me from behind the curtain and moving me towards an exit. Erica seemed okay for a minute or two, but suddenly Philippi rushed towards the lake then grabbed Erica by her arms and threw her over his head into the water.

Erica hit the water with a shriek, putting distance between the two before coming up for air. Philippi clutched his now bleeding ear and screamed, "Erica?! What has gotten into you, you're in league with them? They're devils!"

Erica spat some of Philippi's blood out of her mouth as she panted, "I'm not going to let you hurt my best friend, and if you want to kill someone you're going to have to kill me first."

Philippi stared at Erica for a moment before going after her. Erica's eyes widened in surprise but she quickly dove into the water, out of sight.

I rushed towards the water but Anthony grabbed my wrist in a vise like grip. He pulled me away and back to the center of the room saying, "Think this over. Erica can handle herself in the water, but if you go in defenseless then we're all trapped."

I nodded as Anthony picked up Philippi's gun. Right before Anthony clocked the gun I heard someone start to cough and choke. I turned and saw Philippi holding Erica around the neck, in a chokehold.

"Hold it right there, Baudin." Philippi panted.

"Anthony sh-...shoot him!" Erica choked as she futilely struggled to shimmy out of his hold.

Anthony had the gun in his hand and was about to point it at Philippi when he tightened his hold on Erica, and I swear I saw her eyes roll in the back of her head for a second. Anthony saw the distraught look on my face and lowered the gun as Philippi began to walk Erica up to shore.

I was about to attack Philippi with everything I had when I saw a gleam in Erica's eyes. _She has a plan._

Philippi chuckled as he came to the edge of the water, "Drop the gun or...well I think you have a pretty good guess about what I'll do."

Anthony sat the gun down then kicked it over to Philippi, an evil sneer the only thing showing his anger. Philippi picked up the gun and smiled, "One bullet left. Pity, but at least I can rid this world of a vermin like you."

I stood in front of Anthony with my arms raised, refusing to move. I wasn't going to let this sadistic bastard win. One bullet and it did _not_ have Anthony's name on it. I wouldn't let it.

Philippi _tsked_ at me, "Do you really think-"

"Now Erik," Erica screamed before Philippi could finish, quickly slamming the back of her head into his.

Philippi loosened his hold on her, giving her just enough leeway to wiggle out of his grasp. Just as Erica was released Erik emerged out of the murky water, his black clad limbs wrapping around Philippi's neck and pulling him down under the water.

Erica ran towards us and grabbed the back of her head, "The things I do for you."

I laughed at that, but when I did a bolt of pure pain shot through my chest. My laughter stopped short and I gasped. Anthony and Erica both looked at me but I shrugged, "I'm fine."

They observed me a moment more before returning their gaze to the lake. Erik's head popped up and he panted for air. He gave Erica a pointed nod and she nodded right back, exclaiming, "The siren has sung."

"Oh good Lord," I said. "That was another book reference wasn't it?"

Erica laughed but then cut her laughter short as well, clutching the side of her head. She brought her hand down then whispered, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but...Erik I think you should make that tea now...and fast."

I glanced at Erica's hand and it was covered in blood. Erik noticed as well and dashed for the kitchen while Anthony grabbed Erica and sat her down with me kneeling beside her. He reclined her head back against his chest and pressed on the re-opened wound to try to clot the blood once again. He groaned at her, "What is it with you and your head? Are you _trying _to crack your skull?"

I snorted, "You're preaching to the choir Anthony. I don't think she'll ever crack that thick skull of hers. If years of basketballs, footballs, and soccer balls being kicked at close range do not faze her, nothing will."

"Oh shut up," Erica laughed as she playfully hit me on the stomach.

However light the tap was, the pain was immediate, and I fell on my back with a gasp. I grasped my chest and noticed it was getting harder to breath and I felt dizzy all of a sudden.

Anthony cursed under his breath, "Erica, keep your hand here and a tight grip on that clothe." Erica nodded then Anthony turned to me, "Hailey, what's wrong? Where does it hurt, what happened?"

I pointed to the center of my chest as I gasped; the pain was beginning to heighten. Anthony looked closely at my dress before touching the center of the fabric then bringing his fingers closer to his face for inspection. His eyes widened slightly, "Hailey, ignore decency for a moment."

Anthony grabbed the straps to my dress and ripped them, pulling my dress down, but making sure I was still covered in the important places. I noticed Erica slowly lean over and pick something up off of the ground before returning to her original spot.

Anthony touched the center of my chest while I wasn't paying attention and I screamed bloody murder when the pain caught up with me.

"Damn it! Erik, hurry the Hell up with that tea!" Anthony shouted as he held me up in an angle, I didn't know what he was doing but my breathing came a little easier thanks to that.

I caught my breath long enough to gasp, "What...hap-...happened?"

Anthony was about to answer when Erica called his name. Anthony turned and Erica held the revolver with the chamber open. All six bullets were gone.

Anthony gulped and squeezed my hand, "You were shot, it must have happened before _he_ was pulled under, and we didn't hear the shot being fired. Your sternum is shattered, that explains the labored breathing...and if you don't stay still and get out of this body soon you will die. Your lungs and heart could be punctured by the shards at any moment, _please_ try to keep your breathing even, no matter how much it hurts, and don't let your heart rate accelerate."

I felt like crying, I have never been so scared in my life. Anthony squeezed my hand again, trying to reassure me as Erica scooted to sit beside me. She smiled at me, patting my hand as she leaned her bleeding head against my shoulder.

There was a moment of silence before she said, "I wonder what happened with Christine and Erik."

I shook my head, "We're fatally injured and you're still the ever devoted Phan? You are not normal."

Erica shook her head, "I never said I was. Normal is overrated anyway; being weird is a lot more fun."

I smiled at her as I shoulder bumped her, "You dumb goofball."

Erik returned with two glasses in his hands saying, "It will take a little more than ten minutes to work. It is not as strong as it could be."

Erik nearly dropped the glasses when he caught sight of us. Erica had a bloody rag wrapped around her head, clutching at her head with a blood soaked hand and I was bleeding through a hole in the center of my chest while wheezing out harsh breaths.

Erik handed Anthony a glass and nodded towards me, then kneeled down next to Erica and pulled her into his lap, pushing the glass to her lips. Erica looked reluctant but quickly chugged a few mouthfuls before pushing the glass away, "God, that's vile!"

I winced at the glass, now I had to drink the apparently 'vile' drink. _To Hell with it!_ Anthony tilted the glass and let me drink while I did the same thing Erica did, chugging as much as I could and as quickly as I could.

I finally pulled away, deciding I couldn't stomach anymore of it. I coughed then leaned up against Anthony while a sudden tiredness began to take over my body.

Erik pulled Erica closer to him and repositioned the cloth that had fallen out of her limp grasp. She looked up at him and smiled; he slowly smiled back then said, "So, why exactly did you do what you did during the Opera?"

Erica pushed her eyes open and reached for Anthony's hands, putting one to her head and the other to Erik's. All three seemed to stiffen then slowly relax as the seconds ticked by.

Erik was the first to pull back, looking furious. Erica followed suit, and Anthony simply pulled his hands back to his sides and returned his attention to me. Erik's nostrils were flaring and he was breathing heavily while he simply stared intently at Erica.

She fidgeted a bit then said, "Don't be mad, now you understand why I couldn't tell you before. At least everything turned out all right in the end, I mean Christine-"

Erik held up his hand for her to be quiet, and for once, Erica listened. Erik calmed himself then sighed, "Thank you. Thank you for everything you both have done for me, I wasn't exactly the easiest person to get along with, and knowing what I know now, I see why you two did what you did. I just wish it had turned out better for you two."

Erica beamed, "The Phantom of the Opera just thanked me, I mean, us. Best. Day. Ever."

Erik chuckled then kissed Erica lightly on her forehead.

Erica's eyes closed and she sighed, "Erik?"

"Hmm?" He said.

"It's okay if you say no, but...will you sing to me, please?"

Anthony and I stared at Erik, giving him a look that said, '_If you don't fulfill this simple request we're going to kick your butt!'_

Erik nodded slowly, "Of course I will...any requests?"

Erica shook her head as her hand reached for Erik's, Erik looked uncomfortable but trudged on through his discomfort,

"_Child of the wilderness, born into emptiness;_

_Learn to be lonely; learn to find your way in darkness._

_Who will be there for you-, comfort and care for you?_

_Learn to be lonely; learn to be your one companion._

_Never dreamed out in the world, there are arms to hold you;_

_You have always known-, your heart was on its own-!_

_So laugh- in your loneliness, child of the wilderness;_

_Learn to be lonely, learn how to love life that is lived alone._

_Learn to be lonely!_

_Life can be lived, life can be loved...alone-._"

Erica smiled, "Definitely Ramin Karimloo. You are the twenty-fifth Anniversary made over."

Erik sighed with a slight chuckle, "What are you talking about now?"

Erica giggled, "The first night I came here, I couldn't decide which Phantom you were. Now that I've heard you sing, I know."

Erik regarded Erica strangely, "You _are_ a strange one."

Erica laughed then shut her eyes for a moment before saying, "I hope you and Christine have a long and happy life-...together." The last word Erica said was a bit slurred and I saw her head fall to the side.

She was still breathing, so I knew she wasn't dead, then all of a sudden her breathing stopped and her body began to...evaporate. As if she was never there. Eventually Erik's arms were holding nothing but the empty air, and he looked to Anthony and I.

Anthony held me tighter and I tightened my hold on his hand as I felt myself drift. Anthony leaned down and kissed me as my eyes fluttered shut, wishing I could force them open and say good-bye.

Anthony broke the kiss and leaned down to my ear and whispered, "I love you...good-bye."

I smiled slightly, "Anthony, I...lo-" I tried to force the word out but it was no use. I couldn't feel my body anymore, everything was swirling around me and I felt like I was falling.

**Oh, I'm evil aren't I? Well, sorry but unless I wanted this chapter to be too long I had to stop it there. Oh, I'm going to cry! The next chapter is the VERY LAST CHAPTER! I've had so much fun writing this story, and I don't want to stop. I do have good news though; I have a couple of good ideas for a new POTO story, so in the last two reviews I want you to vote:**

**Dark or light. **

**Just type that in a review and I'll tally them up and get to typing A.S.A.P.**

**Till next time,**

**Phan3145**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the very last chapter of this story I am sad to say. D8 Hailey and I can't believe we started this story just for fun during Finals and now here it is, close to our end of the year Finals, and this story is coming to a close. We have had such a fun time writing this, and COUNTLESS class discussions that would somehow land us in trouble with the teacher for laughing so loud. I just want to say thank you again to all of my readers, followers, and favoriters for giving this story a chance. I'm also dedicating this final chapter to 'Judybear236' and 'FantomPhan33' for encouraging me with my story, helping me catch my mistakes, and always writing a review that makes me laugh.**

**One more thing, the song from the last chapter was, "Learn to be Lonely" by Minnie Driver. The end credit song in the '04 version of POTO.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing POTO**

**Chapter 15**

I kept falling, the images of Anthony and Erik beside me being the last thing I saw or could even remember. The pain in my chest was lessening some but it was still hard to breath. As I fell through the pitch blackness my heart started to beat faster and faster, I could _feel_ the ground coming and the fall would surely kill me.

I heard the air whistle sharper in my ear; I started to count how long I had. _Three...two..one..._

GASP!

I jumped up from my position laying down, panting as I grabbed my heart, feeling the muscle slowly start to calm down. I was gasping for breath; I couldn't take in air fast enough for my lungs to exhale.

I heard a female voice in the distance say, "We've got the other one as well now! What in God's name is going on?!"

At that I started to take in my surroundings, I was in a hospital. I was hooked up to an I.V. and what looked like a blood bag. _Holy crap, it WORKED!_

I felt like laughing and crying all at the same time in that moment. I was back...but was Erica? She was dying in both times, how could she be alive now? _Her body evaporated...did mine?_

I looked to my right where I heard, what probably was, the nurse's voice. There was no one there now, but as I looked to my left I noticed a boy sitting in the chair next to my bed. His head was down cast and his breathing was even, he was asleep.

I took that moment to study him. He was probably between 5'7 and 5'8 feet tall with shaggy dark brown hair, muscles that could clearly be seen through his shirt by the way he was sitting, and a devilish grin that plastered his face as he slept.

I had no idea who he was but I had to admit that he was cute, but he wasn't Anthony. At this my eyes began to water, if Anthony was real then he's long dead and I never got to tell him I loved him.

I was holding my breath so the tears wouldn't cascade out of my eyes, but my lungs gave a stabbing protest to my ribs. When that happened I let out a noise that was between a gasp and a sob.

_I've never made a sound like that in my life! _I covered my mouth in embarrassment, and to make matters worse that's when the mystery guy decided to wake up.

He jumped at the sound I made and began to furiously rub his eyes to wake himself up. He glanced at me and I gasped. _It was Anthony!_

Like the idiot I was I screamed, "Anthony!"

He looked at me strangely, "You're up...? Anthony? It's Tony."

_God, he even sounds like Anthony. _I was quiet at that, realizing that this couldn't be Anthony. If anything, in my comatose state I conjured Anthony up in my mind after seeing or hearing this boy. How pathetic is that? I stayed silent, not wanting to talk to whoever this is.

He cleared his throat, "Well, everyone calls me Tony, but Anthony is my real name. I just wanted to let you know, well, I'm sorry about the crash. It was an accident I swear!"

My eyes widened in surprise before they squinted and glared back at him. He seemed to shrink away as I bellowed, "This is all _YOUR_ fault! I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you! My heart wouldn't be shredded, it wouldn't be hard to breathe right now, and my best friend wouldn't be dying!"

I heard frantic beeps in the background but at the moment I was too pissed to care. This bastard was the cause of all my pain right now! If I had one wish I would wish I was strong enough to get up out of this bed and beat the snot out of this creep.

He jumped out of his seat and pushed me to lie back down, if I wasn't so weak I would have fought back, but as it was I barely had enough energy to sit up in the first place.

"Calm down," he soothed. "You have to stay calm or you're going to give yourself a heart attack. Just breath; in and out, in and out. There."

I didn't have to do a thing he said, but I really didn't have a choice did I? My life was in danger, again.

Once I calmed down we both sat in silence. I glared at him as he glanced between me and my heart monitor. Why was he even here? He didn't care about me, or maybe he just felt guilty he ran me over. Yeah, that's probably it.

After another minute or two he finally spoke, "You said that your heart was shredded...what did you mean by that? As I recall, the doctors said your heart was just fine."

I turned my head away from him and sighed, "I had a dream and it just...my heart is broken because the guy I 'met' never existed."

He inched closer to my bed at this and said, "Well, how do you know?"

I snorted, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You look exactly like him, that's why I called you Anthony. I thought, you know, _maybe_ he was somehow here with me."

He grinned and chuckled a bit at this, "So, you fell in love with this guy? This guy you _dreamed_ up?"

I snapped my attention back to him and sat up in fury, "Just shut up and leave me alone! Yes, yes I did fall in love with him, alright? It was a dream though, I know that, but if you're just going to sit there and make fun of me then get the Hell out of here! I am in _no_ mood!"

He seemed to get a kick out of that because he started to laugh. I wanted to punch his lights out so bad I was almost willing to risk breaking a bone to get out of the bed. He stopped laughing then continued, "Still not a morning person, huh Hailey?"

"I have never-...how do you know that?"

He smiled a smile I knew I would _never _forget, then leaned over and touched the top of my head with his hand.

Flashback...Flash-forward?

I saw an old man laying in bed and coughing. He had small wisps of grey hair, crinkled hands, and a sickly pale complexion. He was dying, there was no doubt.

He turned then, picking up an old picture on his nightstand of a masked man with his wife holding a baby and two other children standing next to her. He stared wistfully at it before setting it down with a trembling hand. He coughed once more then retrieved a vial from under his pillow.

He stared at the clear contents in silence for a long moment before looking at the picture again, "I hope this works, old friend. If it doesn't...well, you better be the first one to greet me when I get upstairs."

At this the old man unscrewed the cork and downed the contents of the vial quickly. He coughed again once he was through then grasped the vial desperately, chanting, "Nineteen ninety-four...nineteen ninety-four...please, nineteen ninety four."

His chanting died out along with him as his eyes slowly closed and the vial fell from his hand onto the hard floor with a _crash_.

The images blurred for a moment before they focused again on a woman lying in a hospital bed. She looked as if she were about to pass out. Her strawberry blonde curls were plastered to her face, her breaths were ragged, and her husband kissed her temple while lightly holding her hand. A doctor came into view carrying a baby swaddled in a blue cloth.

"It's a beautiful baby boy," The doctor said. He handed the bundle to the apparent mother then asked, "What are you going to name him?"

The mother pulled the cloth down a bit to look at her new baby's face then looked up at her husband smiling. He smiled back then said, "It's your decision, darling."

The woman smiled even brighter then turned back to the doctor, "Anthony. His name is Anthony. Anthony Erik Baudin."

The doctor looked puzzled, "That's a peculiar name. I recognize the last name as French but the middle name. Why 'Erik'?"

The mother smiled warmly, "Erik was the name of my great great grandfather, and my family always swore that if there was ever a boy born into the family he would either have his middle name or first name be Erik. This is the first time there has been a boy born into the family since the original Erik's son."

The father cut in as he gazed down at his son, "And Anthony was the name of my great great grandmother's brother. He died a bachelor at the age of sixty-five. It was sad really, he never married or had any children of his own, he had a sweetheart once but she somehow died before anything could go further in their relationship."

The doctor gave a smile, "Well then, this boy sure does have a past to brag about. Yes sir, I think you both can expect great things from this one someday." With that the doctor headed for the door saying, "I will give you two sometime alone with your son, Mrs. Baudin, rest. You need it."

Once the doctor left the room the father turned to the mother, "Do you think he has the gift?"

The mother looked at the boy, "I'm not sure, he's your son. Like you, he should have it naturally. He's a beautiful baby, dear."

The father chuckled at this, "You're biased sweet heart, of course you think he's beautiful...but I have to agree he is handsome."

The mother kissed the top of his head, "My little Anthony."

_End of Flashback_

The boy removed his hand from my head and my eyes refocused on his form. I stared at him for the longest time in shock then said, "You aged well, for a sixty-five year old in that time of course."

Anthony's head fell as he began to laugh, "Out of all the reactions and all of the things I expected you to say I didn't expect that to be one of them."

I shrugged, "I'm never consistent, and I keep you on your toes."

Anthony laughed again. When he stopped he surged forward and hugged me, but not too tight, knowing my chest was injured. He whispered in my ear, "I missed you."

I hugged him back tightly, "Even though it was only a few minutes for me I missed you too. I'm so glad you're here."

He pulled away and at the same time a nurse came running in, "Hi sweetie, I see you're up. How are you feeling?"

I grinned, "Not too bad, my chest hurts like all God's get out, but other than that I don't have any complaints."

The nurse laughed, "I'm not surprised your chest hurts, three cracked ribs and some minor scratch wounds are nothing to laugh at."

My eyes widened, "Three cracked ribs?"

The nurse looked at me oddly, "Yes, but what did you expect? You were hit by a car and landed on the concrete pretty hard. You should just be happy you're still alive. Most people in your situation would have died."

Anthony and I shared a look before the nurse left the room then returned to the room saying, "You're friend is awake if you wish to see her. I'll bring a wheel chair."

I nodded my head vigorously, "Yes! Yes, please!"

She smiled again then quickly left. Anthony grabbed my hand then said, "I'm glad both of you are alright. I wasn't sure if Erica was going to make it back. She was in critical condition when she was brought here. She lost a lot of blood when her head was sliced, and fractured her shoulder where she had landed."

I started, "Fractured? Not broken?"

Anthony shook his head, "No, the doctors said that if she hadn't split her forehead open she would have been just fine."

I blanched then shook my head, "She really _is_ an expert at falling. She did freaking _flips_ in the air, and only comes out with a gash across her forehead and a fractured shoulder. I simply fly backwards and I crack three ribs and scratch myself up like I went through a shredder. She needs to teach me how to do that."

The nurse returned with a wheel chair and was going to help me out of bed when Anthony said, "I got it."

The nurse smiled then nodded and left the room. I scooted to the edge of the bed and Anthony picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed in a mock hug before he set me down in the chair. He gathered my I.V. and blood bag, placing them on my wheel chair as he began to push me out of my room.

We walked/rolled down the hallway towards I.C.U where they were keeping Erica for observations, making sure there was no internal bleeding or injuries they had missed. They were baffled that she wasn't injured further than what she was. _Well, I can't blame them._

As we walked a thought struck me, "Anthony, who was the other man that was with you? He wrapped Erica's head to try to stop the bleeding."

Anthony nodded in recognition, "Don't tell Erica, she would...what did you call it? Phan-girl out? Anyway, he's my best friend and he is an exact replica of Erik. His personality, habits, and traits are Erik's to the letter, except his face of course. If I didn't know better I would say it was Erik himself, but I've seen his soul, it's not him. He has his talent for music though, and he can sing exactly, if not better, than Erik. It's strange to say the least."

We walked into Erica's room and she was sitting up in bed, talking to the guy lying in the bed that was beside hers. Anthony bit his lip then said, "Well, maybe I spoke too soon about his face."

I looked over at the boy that was turned on his side, his right elbow propping him up while he talked to Erica. He had midnight black shaggy hair, brown hazel eyes that rivaled Erica's in depth, and even lying down he had to be at least 5'9 feet tall.

He was handsome, but I saw what Anthony was talking about. The left side of his face had several cuts that had been stitched up. One across his left cheekbone, one from the center of his forehead to his eyebrow, and several other small ones around his cheek without stitches.

Neither had realized we were standing in the room, and I didn't want to ruin their bubble of peace so I whispered to Anthony, "What happened to him?"

Anthony grimaced, "When we wrecked his head hit the windshield and the glass shattered, embedding several pieces of glass in his face. It took the doctors two hours to successfully retrieve all of the glass then stitch him up."

At this the boy added, "Yeah, and the outcome is that my face will be scarred for the rest of my life. That is the _last_ time I let your brother drive my car. Did you see the damage he did to the beauty?" The boy ended the sentence flinging is arm up in the air in aggravation.

Anthony rolled his eyes, "I know your car is trashed, but that's what insurance is for. You can always fix it."

The boy shook his head, "That's not the beauty I was talking about."

The phrase was left hanging in the air, and Erica looked away for a moment while her cheeks tinted red.

I cleared my throat, "So, Mr. Charming what's your name?"

He looked away from Erica with a proud smile, "It's Levi."

Erica cleared her throat then said, "Levi, meet Hailey, my best friend. Hailey, allow me to introduce my roommate, Levi." Erica paused then said, "And I believe I've already met you, Anthony, right?"

There was a hidden question there, she was asking if this was the original Anthony or not. Anthony smiled, answering both questions, "Yes, I'm sorry to say the last time I saw you you were lying in somebody else's lap wanting to go home."

Erica and I shared a smile then I turned my attention back to Levi, "So, Levi? Levi like-"

Levi waved his hand in dismissal, "Yes, like that. Any jokes about your blue jeans or the original Levi and I'll Punjab lasso you."

Erica looked at Levi curiously with a smile and Anthony and I shared a look before I laughed, "That's a very weird threat, not one that I haven't heard a hundred times by Miss Phan over there, but still.

Levi began to chuckle, "Why be normal when weird is ten times more fun?"

I slapped my forehead as Erica busted out laughing, "Good Lord, there's _two_ of them now!"

Erica was still laughing while Levi simply watched her. When her laughing finally subsided she gasped, "Wait a second, I just realized, you like 'Phantom of the Opera'?"

The corner of Levi's mouth quirked up in a lopsided grin, "I'm not a Phan like you, but I do find the story intriguing. The music however...not a favorite of mine."

Erica blanched, "What are you talking about?! The music is fantastic!"

I shook my head, _This boy has no idea what he's getting himself into._

Levi paused then held up a finger, "Let me re-phrase that. I adore the music, but most of the singers are terrible. I like Emmy Rossum, but Patrick Wilson looks too much like a girl and sings like his throat is raw. Gerard Butler, he is passable, but he doesn't have the power and true rage needed to play the domineering Erik."

Erica seemed to relax then began to laugh, "Oh, you're talking about the '04 version!"

Levi looked confused, "There's more than one version?"

I chuckled, "Anthony, have the time?"

He nodded as he leaned his arm down so I could see his wrist watch. Then Erica took off, "'There's more than one version?' Of _course_ there is! I don't know if you have read the book but the silent black and white Lon Chaney version is closer to the book. If you've read the book I don't necessarily recommend that version. No point in seeing what you've already read. The only small difference is the ending, which is worse than the book, in my opinion.

There's a Claudie Rains version that's well...it's okay, but they hinted a couple of times that the Phantom was Christine's father and that's just, no. The singing is nice and sung as it should be sung for the time period it was filmed in.

Then there's the Julian Sands version, which is just too perverse to even _contemplate_ watching. It shouldn't even be considered a Phantom version, he's not even deformed. Not to mention he-, uh, and Christine- I'm not going into that. It's gross. Never watch it.

After that, is the Charles Dance version which is _phenomenal_! I just adore that one, real operatic singing and a _perfect _Phantom. Christine is sweet and innocent but not so stupidly naive that she believes the Angel of Music story. Erik actually walks up to her in the theatre and offers her voice lessons; it's actually the most believable version in my opinion. However, if you're someone who focuses on his face, you'll be disappointed to find out that they never show his face. It doesn't matter to me really, but they tease you several times, making you think he's going to take off the mask when in reality he is wearing a second mask under a colored one. He usually wears a nude colored mask with black eye make-up.

Then there's the Robert England version, and I may not know you very well, but considering what I know about men you would like this version the most. Hardly any singing, blood, gore, violence, intimate moments, swearing, etc. etc. It has a demonic twist to the story that surprisingly does not undermine Leroux's original work and keeps the viewer guessing about the Phantom's connection to reality the whole time. Not only that, but when you think Christine has killed him, in self-defense of course, there's this last little bit in the film that makes it possible for the Phantom to still be alive.

Finally, we come to Andrew Lloyed Webber's play version of 'The Phantom of the Opera'. Of course you've seen the '04 version that is exactly like the play version, excluding a few pointless scenes of course. However, you have not seen the actual play version, such as the twenty-fifth Anniversary, with Hadley Fraser as Raoul, Sierra Boggess as Christine and Ramin Karimloo as the infamous Phantom of the Opera. Ramin, as far as singing goes, is by far the best Phantom this world has ever known. That is only my opinion of course, but if I had to suggest only one version, this would be it."

Levi seemed to be taking all this in while Anthony looked at Erica, mouth agape in utter shock at her focus and consistency. _She didn't even pause to think about any of the details._

Anthony quickly shook himself out of his shock, "Erica, you sounded like you were a professor giving a lecture you have been teaching for years!"

Erica giggled embarrassed at Anthony's comment then turned to me, "How's my time?"

I smiled, "This is by far the longest record, four minutes and thirteen seconds."

Erica smiled proudly and did a fist pump in the air as Levi chuckled, "I think I'm going to like getting to know you. And, since you've so _highly_ recommended it, why don't we find this 'Twenty-Fifth Anniversary' of yours and watch it?"

_Apparently this boy _does_ know what he's getting himself into. Which should I be more worried about? The fact that he actually wants to watch Phantom of the Opera with the biggest Phan in the world or the fact he just asked my best friend out? Eh, I'll let her worry about it._

Erica smiled, "Sure, I'd love to. Once they let me out of here of course. I'm fine, really. There's no internal bleeding, or broken bones, or something ridiculous like that!"

I laughed, "You still hate the hospital, don't you?"

Erica sighed as she began to shimmy down into her bed to lay flat on her back, "I hate hospitals as much as you hate waking up early in the morning."

"Touché," I said as I leaned against the arm Anthony was using to hold my chair in place.

There was a long lull in the conversation before Levi sat up, "Well, as much fun as this has been, I better get back to my room before they send the mob after me. I'm not _technically_ suppose to be out of bed-"

Anthony's eyes widened, "Levi!"

Levi shrugged, "Come on, my face is the only thing that was hurt, and I couldn't miss out on the opportunity to talk to the girl who _smiled_ before she fell unconscious because of blood loss." Levi turned his attention back to Erica at that point, "Thanks for clearing that up, by the way, I knew there was a lighthearted reason behind that smile."

Levi gave a quick two finger salute wave in good-bye then disappeared down the hallway. Erica sat back up, looking at Anthony and me as she bit the corner of her mouth to keep her excited smile hidden. "Hey Anthony. Miss us, or rather, Hailey already?"

Anthony chuckled, "More than you know."

Erica shook her head at this, "So, are you going to tell me or show me how you got here?"

Anthony wheeled me over closer to Erica's bed, then touched Erica's forehead with his hand as he had done earlier with me. Erica stiffened then began to relax once again.

Erica slowly pushed Anthony's hand away from her head, "Okay, Erik is a genius. Speaking of the ghost, what happened with him and Christine?"

Anthony shrugged, "How bad do you want to know?"

Erica's face fell, "Oh, come on Anthony! Don't tease me, I'm _dying_ to know! I want you to tell me though, don't show me."

Anthony hummed, "I don't know..."

I hit Anthony on the arm, "Just tell her already! I want to know too."

"Okay, okay, I give." Anthony said as dramatically paused, "Once the two of of you had vanished Erik and I sat there in silence for a long while. Neither of us seemed to want to speak and break the moment. Something about the two of you being gone left us sad and a bit hollow inside.

Erik quickly filled that gap however, Christine returned like Erik had asked her too." Anthony now spoke directly to me, "When they kissed and we heard Christine say the words 'sorry' and 'you', the whole sentence was, 'I'm sorry for what I did and what I was going to do, I love you.'"

Erica squealed at hearing this, calling out, "Awwww!"

Anthony continued, "Erik had told Christine to return to him, if she truly loved him, an hour from then before she left with Raoul. When she did return she asked where you two had gone, and naturally we had no other choice but to tell her the truth. She took it rather well, and after that matter was solved the two left to be wed immediately. I was the best man, of course, and was the first to know a month after they were wed that Chrstine was pregnant with their first child. It was a boy; they named him 'Gustave' after Christine's father. His full name was 'Gustave Anthony Destler', and then the second and third child came a year after the first and less than a month in between each other. They were both girls. The first Erik named, and the second Christine named."

Anthony stopped there and Erica and I both looked confused. Erica huffed, "Well, what were their names. Don't leave us in suspense Anthony!"

Anthony sighed, "Erik named the first girl Erica, and Christine named the second girl Hailey."

I placed my hand over my heart at that. That was the sweetest gesture I'd ever heard of. I couldn't speak and apparently Erica had trouble with the task as well, "That is just...I wish I could thank them. I mean to name their...we, _I_ certainly never thought they would...were they happy?"

Anthony nodded but then the small smile on his face fell. "They were extremely happy...until Erik died. He died two years before Christine did of a heart attack, and Christine died on the anniversary of his death in her sleep. Erik was seventy-two and Christine was sixty-five. If you asked me, she died of a broken heart, but they were together in the end."

Anthony pointed up with his index finger and we knew exactly what he was talking about. The news was morbid but at the same time it was happy news. Everybody had to die, and at least they were both together in a better place. After the news however, nothing else could be said. There was nothing but the silence.

It wasn't an awkward moment of silence; it was a moment of...content. We were home, we were safe, and we were alive. Everything was just...right.

**The End**

**Hailey: Well... that was sad.**

**Erica: I couldn't help it! It just...came out that way. I wish it wasn't over though!**

**Hailey: Ah, well. It had to end sometime or another.**

**Erica: Okay, so last voting poll for you guys! It seems like Dark (plot) won out with you guys unless you want to change your vote. The plot won't be too heavy though so don't worry. Anyway, so type one of these in a review please!**

**Present Day**

**or**

**Original time Frame for POTO (something along those lines)**

**Hailey & Erica: Thank you! Please review! Bye! :D 8D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Okay guys, as I was going back over the story, laughing so hard at some parts my sides hurt I realized...I'd rather remember the fun times we had writing this than just think about how we only speak when we are in a group of our friends for the sake of keeping the peace. Yeah, we divided the group at one point, bad move on both our parts. **

**I hope you guys read back over the whole story because some parts, like analyzing Erik, I changed A LOT. I added this extra chapter so the ones of that have reviewed every chapter can give me some feedback on how I did on editing, and also tell me what they thought of my changes and if anything else should be changed. Going back over all of my reviews I listened to some of the critique and fixed what they thought should be fixed.**

**Last thing, while I am currently writing and E/C story called, 'Ideas are Bullet Proof' I am also taking 'I am NOT a Phan deleted scenes' suggestions for those of you who wanted a sequel. If you find any holes in the story that I did not explain in its entirety, or you have a scenario you want to see played out between Hailey, Erik, Anthony, Erica, Christine, Raoul, or any of the other characters, PM me and I'll make it a deleted scene to the best of my ability.**

**I am also sorry, in case there was any confusion, that I had to delete the orginal story. I lost all my reviews on accident but I remember most so thank you for that! 8D**

**HAPPY READING! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 8D **


End file.
